


The New Kid To South Park

by Shadows_Are_Running



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I need Jesus XD - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Slow Burn, Smut, Wet Dream, fated pairs, not on creek though, or maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Are_Running/pseuds/Shadows_Are_Running
Summary: Being a new kid in town in highschool was hard.Being a new kid in a small town was harder.Being new when everyone was presenting and/or already presented was even harder.Being an omega in a town mainly populated by alphas had to be the hardest part though.How is Tweek going to even survive in this town?----I have no clue what I'm doing XD
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Clyde Donovan, maybe clyde/token
Comments: 59
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching SP a lot and just started writing this one day so XD Here ya go. Tis took like... a week, or something to write. 
> 
> I didn't preview it bc my cat was getting mad bc its 3am and he's tired and the fact the preview was taking forever to load lol 
> 
> To the people who might comment about my other stories- No they are not done. I will at some point contuse them, as of right now, I haven't been able to and I'm not putting something out that I half assed.

Being a new kid in town in highschool was hard.  
Being a new kid in a small town was harder.  
Being new when everyone was presenting and/or already presented was even harder.  
Being an omega in a town mainly populated by alphas had to be the hardest part though.  
This was all Tweek was thinking of as he was forced to move with his mother and father to the small town of South Park, Colorado. He didn't want to move, he was anxious enough in a big town, but being in a small town made him stress even more. If he messed up once, then the entire town would know.  
He was thrown into the new school his first day in the town, his parents saying that it would be best for him to socialize with kids the same age as him as fast as possible. Saying something about making friends. They didn't think of every possible situation that could go wrong. But Tweek did. He thought of every little thing. 

What if his body decided to have an early heat due to the stress of moving? What if his distressed scent caused a chain reaction? Or made alphas try to comfort him? What if some asshole alpha tried to force himself on him? Or tried to make a move on him despite him not being interested? What if he was marked or raped?! Tweek gave a startled yell and pulled at his hair, "Oh god! _Ngh!_ I want to move back!" He had been enrolled in an all omega school, while the teachers were betas and omegas, the students were all omegas. His parents told him it would be fine, but he should have known than to listen to them!

Tweek was currently in the midst of panic, and the culprit was a chubby alpha who had him pinned against the wall. Where the hell was everyone?! Tweek bit the inside of his cheeks to avoid letting out a pitiful whine, though his scent gave away any panic he was feeling. His scent was sour and strong. The alpha above him snarled and yelled at him to stop letting out that smell and that it was pissing him off. Tweek wanted to yell back, but found himself frozen in spot, his breath came in short fast breaths.  
A hand laid on the brunette alpha's shoulder. "Hey. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" A nasally voice said in a monotone voice. Tweek's eyes snapped to the new person and he felt his body stop shaking. The brunette scoffed and turned his head to look at the black haired kid that came to Tweek's rescue. "Tch. Aren't you supposed to be in class Tucker?" "No. I have to talk to Mackey again." Craig's scent was relaxing, but daring the other to do anything. The brunette rolled his eyes before looking back at Tweek, "You're lucky this shit showed up in time.. Next time you won't be so lucky omega." Tweek felt disgusted at the way he called him an omega, he froze in place as he watched the alpha walk away.  
"I wouldn't pay attention to fatass. If he tried anything again just punch him. He's a pussy." Craig's voice was still as monotonous as it had been earlier, but his scent had changed into one that was wanting to comfort and not scare someone off.  
Tweek felt his body want to relax more around him, this alpha had just came out of nowhere and saved him. But he knew better, alphas were tricky animals. "Agh!" Tweek twitched, his shaking starting up again, "Th-that's easy for y-you! You're an- ung!-alpha!"  
"Cartman gets his ass handed to him by an omega almost everyday. Though I never said anything about you're secondary gender anyway. Come on." Craig said as he turned towards the way he had just came from. 

"Why? Ng. Wh-where are you taking me?" Tweek stayed where he was, watching this kid with a cautious gaze. 

"To the counselor. Cartman needs to learn his place and he shouldn't be doing that to new kids anyway." Craig said as he only stopped for a second to look back at the other, before he turned to walk to Mr. Mackey's office with, or without, Tweek. Tweek was in his own dilemma on if he should trust this alpha or not, but when he thought about what Cartman did he gave a startled yell and slightly jogged to catch up with this "Tucker" kid. He could feel the alpha's eyes glancing back every now and again to see if he was still following him but he never made any eye contact, not knowing how this alpha would react to that. Soon enough, the blonde was running into the alpha's back when he stopped in front of a door. Tweek felt his heart drop when he ran into the built body and quickly jumped back, "Ah! Ngh! I-I'm so-sorry! I didn't mean to-!" Tweek was cut off by a hand patting his head, "Hey. It's fine. It was an accident. We're at the office now." Craig said with a monotone voice and opened the door.Tweek flinched back at the hand on his head, thinking that the alpha was going to pull his hair, or smack him or something of the sort. That’s all he was taught to believe alphas would do if an omega did something wrong.He just stared at the dark haired alpha in disbelief when he didn’t do anything to him. 

When Mr.Mackey seen Craig he sighed, "Oh goddamnit Craig.. Why are you back so soon again?" 

Craig just blinked, this was normal and he held the door open for Tweek. "Cartman was being a fucking prick again." Tweek was shaking as he walked in, his eyes darting around anxiously around the room. “He had the new kid pinned against the wall using his scent to threaten him.” Craig didn’t skip a beat in shutting the door once Tweek was in the room. 

Mr.Mackey looked at Tweek, “M’kay.. Is this all true.. Um… What’s your name again?”  
“Ahh! Agn... “ Tweek flinched and twitched when Mr.Mackey focused his attention on him, he could feel his skin getting cold but sweat run down his back. “I-I.. Tweek! M-my name. Oh god, this is too much pressure!” Tweek pulled at his hair as he shook. Craig glanced away from Tweek and towards Mr.Mackey, who looked like he was concerned but didn’t know what to do. 

“Um, Tweek? M’kay… It says here… Omega… Oh, you’re parents said you have ADHD and Anxiety. M’kay. Tweek, can you tell me what’s too much pressure?”  
Craig never knew anything about anxiety, but had enough common sense that you don’t keep asking the questions about it. 

Tweek could feel his mind race more when Mr.Mackey had said what was wrong with him. Now Craig would go and spread rumors about how the new kid is fucked up in the head, hell maybe that omega that beats up the alpha would come after him! “Oh god..!” Tweek was shaking so much and pulling at his hair so much that some of it was starting to come out. “Ah! I pulled out my hair!” Tweek noticed that he was pulling his hair out but couldn’t stop himself from his actions. Craig hesitantly approached the omega and took his hand in his and tried to gently pry the shaking hands away from the blonde’s hair. 

“Tweek. No one is going to say anything and nothing is going to happen to you. Everything will fall back on Cartman.” Craig said in a steady voice as he kept his blue eyes on Tweek’s green one. Tweek wanted to push him away, wanted to desperately fight him, but he couldn’t. His inner omega purred at the attention, but the inner Tweek was freaking out. On the outside, Tweek stopped shaking and pulling his hair and just stared back at Craig, a wave of somewhat calmness rushed over him. “You just have to tell him what exactly happened, alright?” Tweek could only nod and try to swallow the lump in his throat. 

“I was looking for my next class and I accidentally bumped into his shoulder, I tried to apologize but he pushed me against the wall and started going off about how omegas should know their place.” Tweek wanted to tug at anything, to dig his nails into his legs, anything but the grip of Craig kept him from doing so. Why hadn’t the alpha let go of his hands? But he didn’t want to question it too much or his mind would be racing like it had a habit of doing. 

“M’kay… Well, I’ll tell the principle and we’ll look over the video tapes and I’ll see what we can do.” Was all Mr.Mackey could say, “We will send Eric home today and decide what to do with him today as well.” 

Craig dropped Tweek’s hands once he deemed the other calm enough. Craig felt… weird, around the new kid. He didn’t know what this feeling was, so he decided to push it down and ignore it like every other emotion the kid had. “Can I get a note explaining why I was late so Mrs. Bacone doesn’t get pissed off that I was late?”

Mr.Mackey nodded and wrote a note quickly for him, “Oh, Tweek? What class do you have next as well, so I can just go ahead and get it written out as well, m’kay?” He said as handing Craig his. Craig took it and left the room. 

“I-I have..” Tweek glanced at the paper that was in his binder and twitched. Oh god, the only way he would know to get there just walked out of the door. “Mrs. Bacone..” Mr.Mackey nodded and wrote another note quickly. “If you hurry, you might be able to follow Craig and get to class, m’kay.” Tweek nodded and took the note in shaking hands and went out the door to see if he could catch up with (More like trail behind) Craig. Tweek seen the alpha and slowed down once he was in sight. He wasn’t trying to be secret about it, even if he was trying to, there was no way he could be. His twitching and jumping at the smallest of things was a dead give away of if he was there or not. Craig only glanced back at him once before rolling his eyes and continuing on his way to his class. Craig walked in and handed his note to Mrs. Bacone, only to notice Tweek following on after him and handing a note to the teacher as well. 

“Why didn’t you get it on the same note?”

It was a simple question really, but to Tweek it made his world pause. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I..I didn’t know we had the same class…” He tried to control his scent, he always tried, but it never worked. A stressed scent came from a coffee like scent. Craig couldn’t place what coffee it smelt like, he didn’t drink coffee, but the stressed scent sent his instincts into protective mode. Thankfully, he was able to control his body and didn’t show any emotions or release any scent. Other people in the class, on the other hand, wasn’t able to. Some of the omegas looked like they were about to jump up and comfort the twitching blond, and the alphas looked like they were about to start fighting anything that moved an inch. Craig looked out the window, attempting to ignore everyone in his classroom and not get up and comfort Tweek, some of his friends were in this class and he still had a reputation to hold. That was until he saw someone get up and approach the blonde at the front of the class. His attention turned on whoever was getting up to approach Tweek. Craig kinda felt himself relax when he saw that it had been Token who decided to do something about it, but when Tweek jumped and turned on his heels as fast as a hare, Craig found himself standing up as fast as Tweek had moved. While Craig didn’t have his lips pulled back in a growl, his scent was strong and daring. 

Token looked over at his friend with wide eyes, when his landed on the blue of his friends, he understood and averted his gaze and lowered his head as he went to his seat. Craig kept a blank face as he walked up to the front of the class and grabbed Tweek by his wrist and pulled him to the back of the class near his seat and made Tweek sit down. Craig didn’t know what else to do, so he stood there with his head held high and glaring at anyone who looked at Tweek. And after a few minutes, no-one would look back or over at the two. Craig huffed and looked down at Tweek. “You should work on controlling your scent. That could have caused a huge problem.” Was all he said before he went back to his desk and sat down. Tweek didn’t know how to respond to that. He wanted to lash out, but he had already caused enough of a scene today. So he turned his head down and started writing notes with shaky hands. That class came and went. At the end of the class, he made his way up to Mrs.Bacone and tugged on his shirt. “Um.. Do.. Do you know where..” He glanced at his paper, “Mr.Casar’s class is?” Tweek twitched at the end, happy that he had gone through a full sentence without completely freaking out. 

Mrs.Bacone looked up, “I do believe Craig has that class next, that’s the one who took you to your seat, if you catch up with him, you can just follow him.” Tweek nodded, “Thank you..” Tweek said before leaving, looking for the kid he had been following all day long. Once he saw that hat he followed from afar behind him. When he walked into the class, it was nearly packed. He was hoping this class wouldn’t have many people, at his other school there was hardly anyone in his science class so everyone could have their own desk. There were twelve of the long black tables that the kids used as a desk in the room. Tweek stood at the front of the class while trying to find an empty seat. He didn’t know what seats were empty or not, not knowing if some people were late or absent. 

Tweek glanced over the room again, Craig had someone sitting next to him so that was off the table, even if it was, Tweek didn’t think he would be able to sit next to him. That’s when his green eyes landed on a hand that was waving at him. A blond.. Alpha. That made him weary, but he walked over and sat down by him. This guy was tall and it was clear under his orange coat that he was small, but still had muscle on him and would most likely beat the shit out of someone. Though, some of that was just Tweek using the stereotypes for alphas. He could feel eyes on him the entire way over to the desk, though he didn’t know who or how many, he kept his eyes down till he sat down. When he sat down, he knew that the alpha that had called him to sit with him was staring. Tweek took a deep breath and gained enough courage to look over at him. He was greeted with a huge grin. “Hey there~” The alpha said in a flirty tone. “Name’s Kenny. Kenny McCormick. If you ever need help with anything including biology I will be happy to show you~” Tweek couldn’t help when he flinched back with an “Oh god!” and a nervous twitch and started shaking. A male with a green ushanka leaned back and smacked Kenny in the back of his head. “Stop messing with the new kid! Sorry about him,” The small male’s attention was on him now, and Tweek could tell just by looks that he was an omega. “He just thinks with his dick. He won’t do anything, if he tries anything just get me or Stan and I’ll beat the shit out of him.”

Kenny gave a gasp and held his hand over his heart in fake surprise, “You would really say that stuff about your dear friend Kyle?” Kyle just stared at him blankly, not wanting to give him an answer to that. Kenny clicked his tongue. “You have a good point. But Buttercup is the only one I’m after.” That seemed to get the attention of the raven haired boy next to Kyle and had him turn around.  
“You’re still after Butters? Seriously? This is like, the longest you’ve tried to get someone.”  
“That’s because I actually want Butters for him, not just his ass.”  
Tweek looked away, he feels like he should not be hearing this conversation, but it seemed none of the other boys seemed to care if he heard it or not. “So, how are you liking the new school so far new kid?” Tweek jumped when he was talked to again. He was getting used to not being in the middle of the conversation. It was the omega who said something to him.  
“I-it’s _-ngh-_ it’s fine…” Tweek mumbled, he didn’t want to say all the bullshit that went down in the short time he has been here and that he wanted to go back to his all-omega-and-beta school.  
Kyle smiled and chuckled, “Then you haven’t met the schools asshole yet.” When the ginger seen the confused looks he got from Tweek, “Eric Cartman.” Stan, Kyle, and Kenny seemed to all say at the same time. Tweek felt the blood rush away from his face. More like from his whole body. Was it suddenly chilly in here?  
“A-actually… I’ve already met him… If you could call it that..” Tweek looked away from the group of boys and started fiddling with his fingers.  
“Ugh. What did that fatass do?” Kyle said, the venom in his voice could practically be felt in the air. “I’ll kick his ass for you if you want.” It was then that Tweek connected that Kyle was the omega that Craig was talking about earlier.  
“Nothing r-really.” Tweek tried to fight the urge to pull at his hair. “Uh.. He just said something and _-oh god-_ pinned me against the wall.” Tweek was shaking and twitching every now and again, Tweek tried to fight the urge to pull at his hair, but in the end lost that fight as his hands found their way to his hair and pulled on the blonde mop. “S-someone came by and helped me, then t-took me to the counselors..”  
“Dude... “  
“That fucking fatass needs his ass kicked and expelled.” Kyle was pissed at what had happened, but he gently took Tweek’s hand and pried them away from the others hair. “You don’t need to pull your own hair out. You should pull his out.” Kyle said as he tried to comfort the twitching omega.  
“No way man! That’s _-ngh-_ way too much pressure!” Tweek said with wide eyes, his hands shaking, he made a fist so that his nails dug into his palms.  
“Who saved you fr-” Kenny didn’t get to finish his sentence before there was someone else standing over by them. Blue eyes stared down at them. Thankfully, Mr.Casar was one of the teachers that just did his job and let the kids decide if they wanted the grade or not. So it was a class they typically talked quietly in, then got the notes off a friend.  
“What are you guys doing to Tweek?” The voice, still having no expression in it, spoke from behind Tweek. Kyle looked up at Craig with a raised brow. “All we did was ask him if he liked the school and what fatass did to him. I don’t see what our conversation has to do with you.” Tweek didn’t even need to see that Craig was the one behind him. He didn’t think anyone would ever be able to match his voice. Tweek could feel his body start to slow with the shaking, even though it was still there, it slowed down a lot. Kyle, being the observant one, noticed this change and looked back to Craig. Kyle let go of Tweek’s hand.  
Stan puffed himself up and was ready to stand up himself if Craig tried anything. “We were just talking. No need to get all defensive of him. He’s old enough to make his own choices.” Craig turned his attention to Stan, he wanted to say something, but decided against it. Craig shrugged, “You’re right.” Before he left and went back to his seat. Clyde asking him what that was about and Craig just giving some half-assed answer.

Kyle looked at the calmer Tweek, “Is that who helped you with Cartman?” Tweek only nodded, not trusting his voice. Tweek had glanced back to where Craig sat and felt his face go red when he saw the boy who sat next to Craig looking at him.  
“Holy shit. Tucker actually did something? Typically he just… ignores everything.” Kenny said as he looked at Tweek, his eyes looking the other up and down. “Though I can’t blame him for doing something. I mean, you look amazing, if I had been the one to find that, I honestly would have beat the shit out of Cartman.” Tweek suddenly wished he wore a coat or someone would give him theirs, and was suddenly glad that Kenny hadn’t been the one who found him. If he would have started a fight, he thinks he might have full out lost it and would have ran home with his tail between his legs.  
Kyle held his hand out, “Can I see your schedule?” Tweek stared at the hand for a moment before he pulled the paper out and handed it over, the piece of paper shaking in his hold. Kyle took it and looked it over. He grimace, “Well… Good and bad news. You have the next class with me and Stan, but fatass is also in that class. And no Craig.” He added that last part quickly after he saw the look on Tweek’s face. “If he does try anything in class, just tell me and I’ll punch him for you.” Tweek could only nod, not sure how to exactly respond in this situation. They all stopped talking and started taking notes in the middle of class. 

Science came and went, and soon enough Tweek was waiting for Stan and Kyle to follow them to Mr.Gaeth’s History class. Tweek took packing his things slow, as to try to not make it seem like he was going to follow them. It might have seemed weird if he asked them if they could show him the way to his class, so he was going to just follow them like he had Craig. 

When Kenny left, he ran his hand through Tweek’s messy hair and winked at him, which caused Tweek to have a mini freakout, but he couldn’t help the blush that crossed his face. He slowly regained himself and rubbed his face, trying to will the blush to go away.  
What surprised him even more than what Kenny had done, was when Kyle turned around to look at him, “Hey, Tweek. You wanna walk with us to class?” Tweek glanced at Stan to see if it was okay with him, but his blue eyes were locked on Kyle’s head, only going to leave when he did. Tweek nodded and started gathering his stuff up faster, trying to get everything so they could leave sooner. In his haste, and with his shaky hands, he had accidentally dropped his pencil. Kyle leaned down and picked it up and handed it to him with a smile. Tweek took it and put it up, “Thank you..” Tweek managed to get out and picked his binders up.  
Kyle looked over at Stan, “You ready to go Stan?” Stan nodded and picked his backpack up, throwing it over his shoulder. “Yeah, ready whenever you are dude.”  
As the trio walked out of the room, Tweek tried to ignore some of the lingering eyes, keeping his head down as he trailed after the two friends that was leading him to his next class. Kyle and Stan were talking amongst themselves before Kyle turned his head to look back at Tweek, “So why did you guys move here?”  
Tweek jumped and let out a startled yelp, looking up at the omega. “I _-ngh-_ I think my dad just wanted to move somewhere smaller since _-agh!-_ since a bigger coffee shop moved next door…” Tweek bit the inside of his lip and looked away from their gaze.  
“Oh, so your family has a coffee shop? That’s cool. Do you guys do pastries and other stuff?” Kyle didn’t show any acknowledgment to Tweek’s twitching and Tweek was thankful of that.  
“Er.. Y-yeah.. We do.. We have hot chocolate and some pastries..” Tweek could feel his body release it’s tension and a familiar scent flooded his nose. His green eyes looked over the halls, not letting his eyes linger on anyone for a longer time than necessary. When he didn’t see the person who was responsible for the scent, he shut his eyes and tried to place what exactly the scent was. It reminded him of water, like being in a meadow, surrounded by trees with a flowing river in front of him. It was a relaxing scent, and it had.. A free feeling to it, like the one who was letting it out did his own thing. He was brought out of his thoughts by slamming face first into something. He jumped back when he realised it was a person. “I-I’m -ngh!- I’m sorry!”  
“Oh! Token, that’s the omega who I was telling you about!” Tweek felt his heart drop. People were talking about him, “Y’know about Craig?”  
Tweek looked up, expecting to see this “Token” kid, not Craig himself. Tweek didn’t know what to say or do, he did notice that Kyle and Stan had stopped a few feet ahead. Craig stared down at him, “Watch where you’re going.” Is all the taller male said before he walked away from him. The two that were with Craig exchanged looks, the brown haired guy, Tweek was positive he was a beta before he saw the patch on his neck, jog to catch up with his friend, saying something about Craig’s freakishly long legs. The other alpha, Tweek assumed was Token, looked at him, “Sorry about that. Craig’s just… terrible at showing his emotions. Just give him a chance. I would love to talk more, but they won’t wait up.” He said before he was also rushing away. Tweek could only blinked as he waited for what all had happened to completely catch up with him. Tweek bit the inside of his mouth to keep from screaming and just started walking past Stan and Kyle.

Stan and Kyle exchanged a look with each other, Stan being the first one to open his mouth, “Should we te-” “No.” Kyle shook his head as he said this, “He would freak out more than he already is. We should tell him he just walked passed our class though.” Kyle said before he rushed off to grab Tweek and take him to class. Stan wanted to tell him what Craig just did, whether subconsciously or not, but he didn’t want to uestion his friend, so he didn’t. 

Tweek jumped when he felt hands grab at his arm, “Gah! What do you want?!” Tweek yelled as he turned around, only to find Kyle with his hands held up. “Oh. _-ngh-_ sorry about that..”  
Kyle nodded, he could understand why Tweek was jumpy. “You passed the class.” “Oh. Th-thanks..?” Tweek didn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but it did. He turned and followed Kyle back to the room, Stan had already went into the class and had taken his seat. Kyle went and sat next to him, Tweek wasn’t very good at knowing how people felt about each other, but he knew the look Stan gave Kyle was more than a ‘Super Best Friends’ look.  
As Tweek looked around to see the open seats, he only seen one. And it was directly in front of Eric Cartman. He could feel cold sweat run down his back as he gulped but quickly went and took the seat, trying to ignore Cartman behind him. But soon, he couldn’t do that. Because Cartman decided to sniff at him, before loudly exclaiming, “Holy fuck!” Which made Tweek flinch, “Did you and Tucker fuck?!”  
Tweek started shaking and pulling at his hair, “Oh God! No! I bumped into him!” Tweek’s mind was running wild, what if all the kids now thought they had fucked and he was loose?! 

“Eric!” Mrs. Gaeth yelled at him, she had just gotten to the classroom.  
“What?! I’m just trying to see if the new kid is just like other omegas!” That statement made some omegas look away, and others pissed off. Tweek was one that tried to get away from the screaming alpha behind him, Kyle was one that got pissed off.  
“Oh shut the hell up fatass! You’re just pissed that no one in their right mind wants to fuck you!” Kyle yelled as he looked over at Cartman.  
“Fuck you, you damn Jew! No one wants to fuck you because you Jews steal money!” Cartman turned his attention back to Tweek. “If you two didn’t fuck, then why do you smell like him, huh, slut?!” 

“Eric!” Mrs. Gaeth yelled again, she didn’t say anything when he and Kyle was going at it because she knew Kyle could take up for himself. Plus, she’s had to help another teacher and Stan physically remove the ginger away from Cartman before. Tweek’s eyes widened as he sniffed himself, he did kinda smell like Craig- Oh God! That only helped Cartman’s point! “I _-Ugh!-_ I only bumped into him! He-He must’ve rubbed his scent on me, or it _-ah!-_ happened by accident when we bumped into each other!”  
Cartman was getting pissed at this point, “Oh stop trying to hide that you’ve already fucked Craig!” Tweek was about to get up and leave, but someone- well, Cartman- grabbing the back of his shirt collar and yanking him back and trying to look down his shirt made him freeze. He honestly felt like his world stopped, Tweek was tense and his breath was coming out in short burst, he knew this feeling he was about to have a panic attack. He didn’t hear people yelling at the bigger of the two, how Mrs. Gaeth was calling the Principle, or how Kyle and Stan said they were both going to kick his ass (More Kyle yelling it and Stan agreeing on the sidelines), or the other comments from the other kids in class that he didn’t know. He did, however, notice when the door was slammed open and he first seen Craig, then the two that was with him from before trying to hold their friend back. 

“Craig, I don’t know what the hell is happening but I don’t...think…” Token was saying as he looked into the room and saw what was happening. Token wanted to ask how Craig knew what was going on, but couldn’t find the voice. He and Clyde exchanged looks before both of them moved their hands away from Craig and let the alpha loose. Craig, feeling he was freed from their grasp, went flying towards Cartman and quickly tackled him to the ground and started wailing in him. 

Tweek was still frozen in place, only moving when Kyle moved him away from the area so he wouldn’t end up getting hit. He wanted to run back home and never leave, but his fear kept him locked in place. Clyde and Token was over by them now, “Hey dude, you okay?” He never heard this voice before, or he didn’t know their names. It was the kid that was with Craig and Token when they bumped into the hall. 

“God dammit Craig! Fuckin- Stop!” Cartman was wailing under Craig who was still beating him over, and over, and over. Too many things were happening at once and he couldn’t keep track of it all. Token, Clyde and the teacher was trying to remove Craig from Cartman, but he wasn’t budging. That’s when the Principle walked in, “What in the world is going on here?!” She yelled as she looked around the classroom to see Craig beating the shit out of Cartman, an omega having a panic attack, and a teacher and two students trying to split up a fight. “Craig! If you don’t stop right now you will get suspended!” Tweek’s eyes widened. Craig didn’t deserve to get suspended, he was just doing this because Cartman was being a creeper- and though Tweek had no clue how Craig knew something was happening, he was grateful for it. If Craig got into trouble for helping him, Tweek would feel like shit. “Wait! _Un!_ Craig didn’t do anything wrong. Ca-Cartman was..” That small burst of confidence he had went down the drain. 

“He was trying to look down Tweek’s shirt, ma’am. Not to mention, Cartman was threatening Tweek this morning.” Kyle said as he stepped up to speak for Tweek. Craig had stopped his punching by now and stood up, leaving Cartman a bloody mess on the floor. 

Craig slowly walked towards Tweek and looked at him. “He didn’t do anything else did he?” Tweek shook his head, not trusting his voice in this situation. “Are you okay?” Tweek took a minute on this one. Mentally, no. He never was, physically, he was. He supposed. So he nodded his head. He had to block out the “aww”ing from the girls in the back (He thinks he heard the brown haired one as well, but he wasn’t for sure).  
The principle sighed. “Okay. Tweek, Craig, go to the nurse then to Mr.Mackey. Cartman will be going to the nurse as well, but he’ll get picked up by his mother.” The principal said and Tweek could only nod. He didn’t know where the nurse’s office was, but he was hoping that Craig did. They all had to walk to the nurses office together. Well, Cartman in the front and Tweek and Craig walking beside each other from behind him. 

Tweek looked over at Craig’s fists that were bloody and bruised. “..I’m sorry.” This brought Craig’s attention from making sure Cartman was a goods way away to Tweek.  
“Why?” His nasally voice was calming to to the omega.  
“I almost got you suspended from school. You don’t even _-ah!-_ know me.”  
Craig shrugged, “It’s fine. It wouldn’t be the first time. But I didn’t so it's fine.”  
Tweek wanted to argue, but couldn’t and looked away. Soon enough they came to the nurse’s door and walked in. The nurse was busy with Cartman and only glanced at the pair of boys. She smelt that Tweek was an omega, “Oh! Honey, could you take care of Craig while I deal with this one? His doesn’t seem to be as bad as his..” Tweek jumped and didn’t know what to do, so he just nodded his head.  
He led Craig to the sink and made him run his hand under the water before grabbing some paper towels from the dispenser and turning the water off, gently Tweek took one of Craig's hands in his and dried it off while wiping the blood off. Craig did whatever Tweek wanted, watching how the jittery blond was calm while focusing. Sure there was a nervous twitch then and again, but the little noises Tweek made was kinda… comforting to Craig. “You seem used to this.” Craig’s sudden voice made Tweek jump, “_Ahh! Ng…_ I get burned, a lot, when I work at my parents' coffee shop..” Tweek said while he continued to dry his other hand off.  
“Oh? Coffee Shop?”  
“Yeah.. We moved here after _-ngh-_ a bigger store moved next door..” Tweek said as he looked around and stared opening drawers, soon pulling out a few alcohol pads, gauze, and tape. He opened one of the alcohol pads and looked up at Craig, “This is _-ngh-_ going to hurt.” Tweek said before he started going over the small scrapes on Craig’s fist.  
Craig flinched but busied himself with trying to learn more about Tweek. “Is that why you’re scent smells like coffee, or is that just a coincidence?”  
“I smell like coffee? I think it’s just _-ngh-_ a coincidence though.” Tweek said as he repeated what he did to the other fist.  
Craig leaned forward a bit and sniffed. “Yeah. Definitely coffee. It’s ironic though. Is the shop named after you?” When Tweek went quiet, he thought he did something wrong. “Tweek?” It was when he looked at Tweek, he saw that his green eyes were focusing on his hand, the tip of his tongue stuck out from the corner of his mouth as he wiped and bandage his hands. Craig stopped talking, just watching him concentrate. “Lunch is next. You can sit with us. Clyde hasn’t shut up about you.”  
Tweek finished wrapping his hands as this point and he jumped. “_Ungh!_ Are you sure?” Craig nodded, “If Clyde doesn’t get to talk to you, I think he might go crazy.” Tweek gave a small smile, “Alright…” 

After that talk, they went to see Mr.Mackey. When they walked on, he looked up from his papers and looked at the two boys,. “Oh. You two are back. M’kay.. What happened?” 

“Cartman was trying to look down Tweek’s shirt and I beat the shit out of him.”  
“Oh. M’kay…. Craig, do you know why you have been fighting everyone?”  
“It hasn’t been everyone, it’s been Cartman. He’s being an ass.”  
“...M’kay… I think I know what’s going on here. Craig, we’ll act like this didn’t happen. Go to lunch. Tweek,” Tweek jumped when the attention was on him again, “Maybe you could try to get some scent patches, m’kay? I think it’ll be best for both of you.” Tweek could only nod, “Y-yes…” He said and twitched slightly.  
Once they left Mr.Mackey’s office, the pair walked to the lunch room together. Tweek tried to ignore the stares, as Craig successfully ignored it and walked to his table, Tweek followed him closely. When they both sat at the table, Tweek was almost tackled by the brown haired boy.

“So how do you know Craig?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, idk how to exactly write any of them XD Jimmy had to be one of the hardest though.
> 
> Also: Note:  
Fated Pairs: Omegas aren't affected by "alpha tones" unless it's actually an emergency

“So how do you know Craig?”

Tweek jumped at the sudden question. Or it was the fact that he was leaning over the table to… Tweek had no clue what he was doing, to be honest, but with the other leaned over the table and getting somewhat close to him. “_Ngh_ I.. I just met him today..?” Tweek wasn’t sure how to answer this. 

Token smacked the back of the brunette's head. “Clyde! Will you give him some space?” Clyde pouted as he rubbed the back of his head and sat back down, muttering something that sounded like, “Alright mom..” 

“Token give him a br-br-break. He’s pro-pro-pro-probably happy to have another ome-omega in the group.” Another person said as they sat down, then put his crutches to the side. Tweek looked over at him, when had he gotten to the table? He was too busy looking at Clyde to notice him. 

Tweek looked back at Clyde, “Y-you’re an omega?” Tweek’s green eyes raked over Clyde. He didn’t look anything like an omega. The only thing that did was he had a “baby face”. He looked like a beta or an underdeveloped alpha. 

Clyde didn’t find offense in this and grinned at him, “I know right? I’m good looking for an omega. I could easily pass as an alpha.” He tapped his neck, where the scent patch was. “I can’t control my scent worth a cent, so I have to wear these. And it’s the only way they would have let me join the football team.” Clyde puffed his chest out, he looked way to much like an alpha. Tweek was wondering if he came from two alphas that never treated him like an omega and raised him like an alpha and that behavior stuck. “I might be an omega, but I can down an alpha in seconds.” Clyde laughed, “At the games some people ask ‘Who was that alpha who took down number whatever?’ Then someone on the team tells them I’m an omega and all I can do is grin as I see the look fall on their face.” 

Token rolled his eyes, “Clyde takes a _lot_ of pride in tackling and overpowering alphas…” Token was going to say more, but Jimmy chuckling under his breath made him stop and look at the beta of the group. “What’s so funny?” 

Jimmy shook his head, “Nothing. Cr-craig, I just se-se-sent you a meme, did you ge-get it?” 

Craig raised a brow as he looked at his phone, seeing he had a message from Jimmy.  
_**I wonder if that’s a reason Token wants him in bed with him? XD **_  
Craig was taking a sip of his milk when he read it and started laughing/coughing as he read it. “Jesus… Give me a damn warning next time.” Craig said as he coughed and calmed his laughter. Tweek jumped when Craig started laughing, surprised to hear it coming from him. 

Clyde and Token both looked confused, “What did you send him to make him laugh Jimmy?” Clyde asked before trying to look over at his phone. “I want to see it as well! If it made Craig laugh, it needs to be seen by everyone.” Clyde declared as he tried to look at the phone. Jimmy turned it off and shook his head. Tweek looked around at them before looking at Craig with a raised brow, not even sure if he should know what was happening. Craig leaned over and showed him the text. Tweek read it and looked at Clyde and Token, then back at Craig. “So _ngh_ those two are..?” Tweek asked as he pointed between Clyde and Token. Craig shook his head, that only confused Tweek, but he nodded as if he understood. 

Craig’s face went back to his resting bitch face and started eating, listening to the bickering that was coming from Clyde and Token now, trying to figure out how this argument started, yet again. 

“If any of us should have been an omega, it should have been you Token.” Clyde said as he munched on a baby carrot. The black alpha looked over at him, “Um. Why? I personally don’t think any part of me screams omega.” 

Clyde waved his hand at him while turning in his seat, “Look at you! I mean, yeah, you are well built, but that doesn’t mean anything. You’re the mom of the group, Craig’s the leader, and Jimmy’s the funny one. You baby us and act like an omega.” 

Token rolled his eyes, “Okay, then. If I’m the ‘mom’,” Token used air quotes, “Craig’s the leader, and Jimmy’s the funny one, then what are you?”  
“I’m the hot one, clearly.” He puffed his chest out, a wide grin plastered on his face and he pointed his thumb at himself, and Jimmy started laughing, Tweek chuckled softly at how he looked.  
Craig just raised a brow, “Okay. First, how are you the hot one? Second, why in the hell am I the leader? Shouldn’t _that_ be Token?”  
Clyde shook his head, “We always do what you want. And look at me,” Clyde said, waving a hand down and over his own body, “I’m gorgeous. I’m an omega that could pass as an alpha. What’s not to like?” Craig just rolled his eyes and continued to eat his food, glancing over at Tweek who was slowly nibbling on some of his food.  
“Let’s get back to the main point, why am I like an omega to you? Some alphas can take care of their friends. It’s not only omegas that’s allowed to do that.” Token said as he put his elbow on the table and turned his body to be facing Clyde.  
Clyde swallowed the bite of food he had, “Yeah, but it’s rare that an alpha isn’t thinking with their dick,” Clyde ignored the middle finger that Craig was holding up for him, “Plus, you never really get into fights or anything like that.”  
“Craig doesn’t-” Token stopped himself, glancing over at Craig and Tweek, “Well. Didn’t, get into a lot of fights.”  
Craig rolled his eyes, setting his hamburger down and swallowed what was in his mouth. “Cartman got what was coming. He’s been pissing me off lately. I heard him saying something about Karen and Trica, then something about Stripe.” Tweek looked at Craig then at the other three with a raised brow.  
Token was the one who answered, “Karen is Kenny McCormick’s sister, Tric is Craig’s sister, and Stripe is his pet guinea pig.” 

Tweek hummed and nodded. He was learning a lot of new things on his first day here. The asshole to ignore, the one he needs to stay away from in fear of possibly getting hit on, the ones he can run too if he needs it, and the fact Craig has a sister and a guinea pig. There’s also the fact Craig has more pictures of Stripe on his phone than anything, if the flipping through images was anything to go by. Tweek watched as picture after picture was shown to him, all of which of guinea pigs. Some looked the same, but others didn’t. Tweek didn’t know if Craig had more than one or if he’s just had a lot of different pigs over the years. “So are _ngh_ are these all the same? He’s an..” He pointed at the picture Craig was stopped on -It was Stripe with a little birthday hat on with a makeshift cake made out of kale, baby carrots (whole and cut), and some other things Tweek couldn’t make out- and was trying to remember the breeds he was researching when his parents said something about how they might surprise him with a pet despite him not wanting one, he couldn’t hardly take care of himself, he didn’t need something that relied on him- Oh god, he was going to be a terrible parent, but he let that thought go. It would be a long while till he had to think of that. “An.. american, right?” Tweek asked as he looked at the picture a bit harder, “Or is he an american _ngh_ Satin?” Tweek twitched nervously and he fiddled with his fingers when Craig was just staring at him, he could feel the other three’s eyes on him as well, but he didn’t dare look over at them. Was it weird to know different breeds of pigs? He could feel himself start to grow warm and cold at the same time, had he just fucked up royally? 

Craig was the first to speak, “You know guinea pig breeds?”  
“Oh w-w-wow. Craig might have a bo-bo-bon-boner for Tweek no-now.” Jimmy supplied and Clyde started laughing at this, Token smacked both of them and giving a harsh, “Shut up!”  
Tweek’s face went a deep red and he tried to ignore what Jimmy had said and looked at Craig, “Yeah… a little. Is that weird? Oh god! That was a stupid _ah!_ stupid thing to ask!” Tweek was going to keep going but feeling Craig take his hands- that were on there way to his head- made him stop dead in his tracks and looked at the blue eyes. 

“Tweek. It wasn’t a stupid thing to ask. No one even asks me anything about him other than if he has balls, or stupid shit like that. The one I have now, and the one in the picture, are americans. I have had some of the others, but they’re either too much to buy more than once or I wasn’t able to control the fur.” Craig said as he let go of Tweek’s hands. “I had a Pervian once, after I went to Peru, ironic. But the fur was too much and I’ll probably never do that again.” Tweek nodded in understanding. That was the very last on his list if he ever got one. He could hardly keep his own hair unmatted, god only knows what would happen to a long-coated guinea pig. “I loved the teddies, but he was like… sixty dollars or something. I had to go pigless for months to save up for one.” 

Clyde piped in, “I remember that, he said he’d do my homework if I paid him. And I’m like, seventy percent sure he was going through some kind of withdrawals of being petless.”  
“Oh yeah, isn’t that when he would just watch youtube videos of them all day long? I was starting to get a bit worried, honestly.” Token also said as he looked up thoughtfully after a minute. Craig just flipped them all off. 

Tweek chuckled softly. He didn’t know Craig long, but he could honestly imagine him staring at a picture of a teddy and just talking to it, and binge watching youtube videos of them. Tweek covered his mouth and tried to cover his laughing up with fake coughing. 

The coughing caught Craig’s attention and he turned looked to Tweek, when he noticed him laughing under his coughing, Craig’s face turned a light pink and he rolled his eyes, “What’s so funny?” He didn’t mean for it to sound kinda harsh, but that’s how it ended up coming out as. When he saw Clyde flinch back and Token sit up straighter and was watching him did he realize he had let his alpha tone slip over something stupid. But.. Tweek wasn’t affected. Sure, the nervous teen did flinch back, but didn’t do anything other than that. 

The smile on Tweek’s face fell, “It’s just- I just- Oh god this is too much pressure!” Tweek grabbed and pulled at his hair and looked down at his lap while he tugged at his hair, he gnawed on his bottom lip. Craig watched Tweek for a minute before sighing and reached over and patted his back. “Look dude, it’s fine. I didn’t mean to use that tone, it just slips out sometimes. No hard feelings?” Craig asks while pulling his hand back and looked off to the side. He wasn’t good at the whole apologizing thing. 

Tweek shook his head, more to himself than at Craig. He had just fucked up. Craig was mad, even if he said he wasn’t, hell he’d used his alpha voice, even though Tweek didn’t get the feeling it was, but Craig himself said it was, so he _had_ to have made Craig mad enough to do that. Great, the only person who tolerated him was going to hate him. And the only other people he knew was Craig’s friends and people that were friends with an asshole (and while Tweek didn’t mind, they all sat together at lunch. So he wouldn’t be able to sit with them). 

Tweek didn’t notice a lot of things that were happening out of his mind. 

Like how a lot of the other kids were now looking over at them, or how Craig wasn’t beside him now, he was replaced by Clyde. Oh. There’s also the fact that his chest is tight and he can’t breathe. ‘Great. An attack.’ Tweek thought as he tried to curl into a ball and try to will himself to disappear into thin air, ‘Just what I need.’ Tweek had managed to get his feet on the seat and bury his face into his legs as he tried to calm his breathing. He could hear Clyde and them talking around him. Or he thinks it was them. He couldn’t make out any of the words, or voices really, it sounded like they were underwater. Or maybe he was the one underwater. That would make more sense.  
That’s when he smelt a heavy scent of chocolate, carmel, and… a hint of.. Tacos? What? Then he felt arms wrap around him, a body covering his own to hide him from the staring eyes of peers and strangers in the lunchroom. Tweek shifted to try to see who was over him but stopped when he heard the person talk, “Tweek… Just relax.. It’ll be okay..” Tweek heard Clyde say above him, he could hear how shaky the voice was, but his grip was solid and comforting. 

Tweek shifted in his grip and moved so his face was buried in Clyde’s chest. Clyde ran his hand through the messy blonde mop. “Just breathe… No one is mad at you, you did nothing wrong. No matter what it’s telling you..” Clyde said quietly to him. Tweek took deep breaths, “That’s it.. Deep breath in and hold it, then slowly exhale..” Clyde said as he rubbed the middle of Tweek’s back. Everyone in the lunchroom looked away, not really caring anymore or wanting to eat instead. 

After a minute Tweek had calmed down. “You okay now dude?” Clyde asked as Tweek pulled back, but Clyde kept his hand on his forearm. Tweek nodded, “S-_ngh_Sorry…” Tweek looked away, not really knowing how to say what he was sorry for. ‘Sorry for being messed up in the head’ didn’t seem like the best thing to say when it was clear Clyde had to deal with this before.  
Clyde gave him a small smile, “Hey. Don’t say sorry for it, I know how it is. And you can thank Token for those tricks,” Clyde said as he pointed to the boy in question, who just gave a small wave, “He’s the only reason I knew about those.” Tweek could only nod, not knowing what to say to that. He glanced around to see who all was staring at him. He could see Token and Jimmy looking at him in concern and seen that Kyle was glancing over at him to check on him every now and again, then his green eyes landed on Craig, who was standing back away from them, presumably shoved away by Clyde. Tweek averted his gaze quickly and looked at Clyde, “Thanks… Um, your scent is… _mng!_comforting. _Gah!_ That was weird, ignore that I just said that.” 

Clyde only grinned, “Thanks dude. People always say it’s overly sweet and I always smell like I’m in heat.” He chuckled as he gently punched his shoulder playfully, “Yours smells like…. Coffee, kinda like… hm... “ Clyde leaned in and sniffed at him with his eyes shut. “Cafe Mocca? Maybe some vanilla…” Clyde pulled away and gave a grin, “Smells better than mine by far though.”  
Tweek jerked a little, but was more relaxed since it was an omega sniffing him rather than it being an alpha. “Th-thanks I _ngh_ guess…?” Clyde chuckled and ruffled his hair and stood up and walked to his spot at the table again, so Craig could take his seat again.  
Said alpha looked away from the table and coughed. “Uh… I didn’t mean t-”  
Tweek shook his head and held a hand up, “Just. It’s fine. Just don’t say anything _ngh_ about it. We can act like it never _Ugn_ happened.” Craig just nodded and slowly started eating his food. Lunch passed by with a few jokes from Jimmy and small talk between them all.  
At the end of lunch, Clyde grabbed Tweek’s schedule and looked at it. “Ah, you have next class with Craig, then we have art and history of rock together. Butters is in those classes as well, you’ll probably like him. He’s kinda naive, but he’s lovable.” Clyde said as he handed the paper back, “So just hang around Mr. Orison’s class and I’ll be over to pick you up to go to the next class. See ya dudes.” Clyde said as he left a bit earlier than the rest.  
“Why is he leaving early?” Tweek asked as he looked over the three that was left at the lunch table with him.  
“He’s going to get another scent patch.” Token paused to take another bite of food and swallow it, “Though I don’t get why he has one on twenty-four-seven. He should let it out sometimes.”  
“You’re just s-s-saying that be-bec-because you want to smell more of him.” Jimmy stuttered out and took another bite of his food.  
Token rolled his eyes, “Listen. His smell is relaxing. Not because I want to bang him.”  
“We never said that.” Craig said, as he pushed his food around.  
“Don’t act like the ‘meme’ Jimmy sent you earlier wasn’t about us. I knew once you, the emotionless ass of the school, laughed.” Token said while jabbing his fork towards him. 

Craig looked at him, unphased by the fork that was facing him. “Then why don’t you just tell him.” Craig said before continuing, “It’s not like either of you don’t want it.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Oh n-no… here we go aga-again..” Jimmy groaned and Tweek could just look around them confused.  
“What do I mean? Every time we’re over at your house, he gets first pick where he wants, and it’s usually you’re bed, which you then join him on, and _cuddle_, he does the same thing when we go to his house. And if you two aren’t full out touching, it’s always light touches and those dope-y looks.” Craig droned on, like this is a topic they go over every day.  
“That’s just-”  
“He asks you all the time for your clothes and blankets. When you offer to buy him things, he shoots it down till you give him a used blanket. Or steals one from you.” Craig said setting his fork down and staring at Token with a blank stare.  
Token was silent for a brief moment. “That’s where my blankets go? Does he take my jackets and stuff too?” Jimmy could be heard snickering and he nodded his head.

Tweek was silent during the entire conversation before he spoke up, “I don’t know you guys that well, but _ngh_ some omegas have alphas that they’re close to like that…”  
“See! Even Tweek knows it’s normal between friends!” Token said as he held his hand towards Tweek.  
“Clyde goes missing for a week after he asks for your stuff. That’s ‘overly-friendly’.” Craig said as he stood with his tray, the other boys at the table following suit.  
“Craig that doesn’t mean- Tweek, this is really personal, and you don’t have to answer- but since you’re an omega, do you guys only nest with stuff from people you want to um.. Be mates with or can you nest with friends stuff?”  
Tweek’s face flushed a light pink and he looked away. “Uh… Well... “ Tweek started fiddling with his hands once he dumped his trey.  
“You don’t have to answer, I know I overstepped a lot of boundaries by asking that.”  
Tweek shook his head, “It’s _ngh_ it’s fine… I never really knew alphas, so I never had their stuff in my um… nest…” He said that part in a whisper, as he was talking he could feel his face get hotter, “But I know omegas at my old school, they had some alphas as close friends and used their stuff in their nests…” 

“See? Omegas can have stuff from their friends in their nests.” Token said as he put his try on the counter for the lunch ladies. “I gotta get going to class though, he’ll kill me if I’m late to class.” Token said as he walked off, Jimmy followed suit.  
Tweek looked over at Craig, waiting for him to head to their next class. “So. You have Mr.Orison with me. His class is a pain, but I’m also not great at math.” Craig said as he started walking to Mr.Orison’s classroom. “Oh, Cartman’s also in this class, but he’s probably got sent home, so you’ll be fine for a bit.” Craig said as he walked down the halls with Tweek following him close behind. Tweek jumped at that and a shout of; “Oh god!” Craig glanced back at him, “I can beat his ass again if you need me to.”

“No way man! If you keep _ngh_ beating him up, he’ll think we really are fuck-fucking!” Tweek blurted out, only after saying it did he remember that Craig hadn’t known _why_ Cartman had been trying to look down his shirt. 

“He said what? Why would he say that?” Craig’s blue eyes stared down at Tweek, making the blond shrink under the gaze. 

“I-I um… You’re scent was _ngh!_ was rubbed on me when we- when I ran _oh god_ when I ran into you.” Tweek managed to stammer out. Craig stared at him before turning around shrugging.  
“He can think what he wants. All my friends like you.” Craig glanced back at him, “If Clyde finds out that I let the new ‘pack’ member get hurt he’ll have my head on a stick handing it to Token.” Craig rolled his eyes, “Since I’m the leader and all.”  
“You really care about them don’t you?” Tweek declared before jumping, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that outloud.” Craig shrugged and turned a corner and walked into the classroom.  
When Tweek walked into the room, Mr.Orison just looked over at him, “Oh, you’re the new kid? Well, just take a seat anywhere.” He said while handing paper out. Tweek nodded and glanced over the seats. He didn’t know which one was Cartman’s, but he saw an empty seat by Craig and walked over and sat down in the seat. Craig glanced over at him and nodded before starting on his paper. Mr.Orison went to his desk and started playing music on his computer for the class while he worked on his own stuff. Tweek looked down at his paper and seen that they had already gone over this in his old school. 

That class passed quickly, halfway through the class they went over the work, and was given another sheet and that they would go over it tomorrow. Tweek waited outside of the classroom for Clyde, soon enough, he seen the brunette walking towards him waving his arm, the white scent patch was placed on his neck again. “Hey dude, sorry it took a minute.” Clyde laughed and bumped Tweek’s shoulder gently, “So we’re heading to Mr. Lainheart’s class. He’s cool, as long as you work and stay awake. I’ve been the victim of his wrath before and I was about to die.” Clyde said as he walked back to the lunchroom and headed through it, “It’s back here in the band room.” Clyde explained when he noticed Tweek’s confused look. When they opened the door, they seen Mr. Lainheart at his desk looking at his computer and seen two blonde’s already in the room. One Tweek already knew, it was that blonde from Mr. Casar’s class, Kenny. Clyde pointed at them, “The one trying to put the chairs out is Butters, the one flirting with him is Kenny. I would steer clear of him, he’s a huge flirt.” Clyde said as he headed over to help Butters with putting the chairs out. 

Butters looked over at them and smiled, “Heya fellas! You’re the new kid, Tweek right?” Butters headed over to him with a bounce in his step. Tweek nodded, “Well, it’s nice to meet you!” Butters said holding his hand out for Tweek to take. Tweek hesitantly took it and shook it. “Kenny’s been saying there was a new kid in the class.”  
Kenny got off his chair and walked over and ran his hand through Butter’s hair. “You didn’t believe me Buttercup? I’m hurt.” Kenny pouted, Butters quickly looked at him, “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings Ken, I’m sorry.”  
Kenny smiled, “It still hurts a little… I think I need a healing kiss to make me feel better.” He said while leaning closer to Butters, whose face was now turning red.  
“Ah, well Ken.. I um… Oh alright…” He said before quickly pecking him on the check and pulling away, “Was that alright?”  
Kenny grinned, “I think I’ll live for now Buttercup~ Thank you for your healing powers~” Kenny gave Butters his own little peck on the forehead.  
Tweek looked over at Clyde and made his way over there, he wasn’t missed by the two who were flirting, yet again. “So… Are they like _ngh_ that all the time?”  
“Yup.”  
“There not dating?”  
“Nope.” Clyde said while popping the “p”. “You would think Kenny would just ask, but he has a bad rep for just banging and ditching.” Clyde said, still watching the interaction between the two, “Plus Kenny comes from a shitty life. He’s been saving up to move away from his house, to take his sister away as well. I think he’s waiting to be on his feet more before trying to sweep Butters off his. Can’t sweep someone off theirs if you aren’t on yours.” Clyde sighed dreamily, “Why can’t someone like me like that?”  
Tweek blinked and looked at him. He knew he shouldn’t say anything. “Aren’t you and Token?”  
Clyde shook his head, his face turning red, “What? No. I mean…” Clyde glanced around, looking to see if anyone else was in the room before looking at Tweek, “Did he say anything?”  
“He said you should let your scent out more, _ngh_ Craig also was going on about how you two cuddle and get stuff that smells like him. _Gah!_ I probably wasn’t supposed to _ngh_ tell you that. Sorry I was _ngh_ eavesdropping…”  
Clyde let his hand ghost over his scent patch, “He said I should let it out more... “ Clyde bit his lip and looked at Kenny, then at Tweek. “You wouldn’t...happen to know how to tell if an alpha likes you, would you?”  
Tweek shook his head, “Not a clue. _ngh_ Sorry dude..”  
Clyde clicked his tongue, “Ah damn… I’ll have to ask Kenny then. If you ever need help with anything, he’s a great couch.” Clyde said as he headed over to the pair, Tweek decided to tag along since he didn’t know what he was supposed to be doing. “Hey Kenny,” Clyde called out to the only alpha in the room. “How.. um.. How do you tell if someone likes you?” 

Kenny raised a brow, his hood down as he looked over him. “Well. Depends on who were talking about. You can tell me, my lips are sealed. I know a lot of secret crushes. And some that aren’t, but they’re too oblivious to see it.” Kenny chuckled and so did Clyde.

“Let me guess, Stan and Kyle?”

Kenny shook his head, “Ah-ah-ah~ It’s a secret, Clyde-boy~” Kenny chuckled, “But you don’t have to tell me names. Just tell me what they do and say.” 

Clyde scratched the back of his neck, “Well um… When we go to his house, he lets me sit wherever I want first, when I choose his bed we kinda… cuddle, he gives me blankets and clothes..” Clyde mumbled and looked away, his face was a deep red by now.  
Kenny whistled, “Daammmnnn,” He drawled out, “You two’s got it bad. When are you guys going to his house again?”  
“I can… probably get him to agree to let us go to his house tonight to play games and stuff.”  
Kenny nodded, “Alright. Try to see if you can get him to agree, and I take you won’t be a… confrontational type, so be sure to get on his bed and let some of your scent out in his stuff. If you could, put his stuff right on your neck and do it.” Kenny said, putting his hand on his neck for emphasis.  
Clyde nodded, “Alright, then get to you tomorrow after and tell you how he reacts?” Kenny grinned and nodded, “That’d be right!”  
“Thanks dude.. It’s been… Y’know.” Kenny nodded.  
“I get it.” The two helped put out a few more chairs. 

Tweek looked around, “Where’s the rest of the class?”  
“They’ll get here soon, if not we’ll start without them. This is an easy class, but everyone skips it half the time.” Clyde said as he took a seat and kicked his legs up on another one. Tweek nodded and took a seat next to him. They both looked over at Butters and Kenny. Kenny was yawning and stretching his arm, laying it over Butters’ shoulder. Butters gigled, but made no move to remove his arm, instead cuddled closer. Kenny’s smile grew and he leaned his head down to nuzzle his head. 

“Is- _ngh_ is it bad I’m kinda jealous of _ugh_ them?” Tweek said as he stared at Butters and Kenny.  
Clyde laughed and patted his back, “Not at all. I’m hella jealous of them.” Clyde gave a sly grin and looked at Tweek, “Though I dunno who you would have to be jealous like that~”  
Tweek rolled his eyes, “It’s not the actual relationship I’m jealous of.. It might be, but just having someone there like _ngh_ like that would be great. Esspecally during rough times. My parents just hand me coffee and act like it’ll solve everything.”  
“Oh wow dude.. That sucks. But, hey, at least you have both your parents.” Clyde smiled and gently nudged him.  
Tweek eyes widened, “Oh, god man, I’m.. I’m sorry to hear that..”  
Clyde shook his head, “It’s fine dude. Me and my dad’s gotten used to it, it’s been years ago. Plus, I don’t want anymore pity parties.” Clyde chuckled softly and looked away. Tweek bit his lip before leaning over and hugging him, letting a calming scent out. “Still… _ngh_ I haven’t known you long, but if you need anything just tell me..”  
Clyde chuckled, “Thanks dude. Though you shouldn’t tell that to just anyone. You don’t know what I’ll ask for~” Clyde winked at him.  
Tweek chuckled, “I won’t do anything illegal or stupid.”  
“Is coming with us to Token’s stupid or illegal?”  
Tweek blinked, “You want me to go hang out with you guys after school?”  
Clyde raised an eyebrow, “Of course. Why not? You’re the first omega that hasn’t been put off by Craig or Token, or by my appearance. Plus, you became part of the group the second you sat down at that table, no matter how much you try to escape from it.” 

A few more students came in and the class started so they had to stop talking. They watched a movie about how Jazz started. Tweek found it interesting, but he didn’t know if he liked some of the kids in the class (He thinks he saw one that came in late have a vape or something like it.) After the class was over, Clyde stood up and stretched, his back and shoulders popping. “Now to the last class of the day, Mrs. Swiler.” 

Butters looked over at Clyde and Tweek, “Oh does Tweek have art with us? Wowie, that’s a coincidence! Ken and I are heading there to!” Butters smiled widely as he rolled on his heels. Kenny chuckled as he watched Butters. 

The four finished gathering their stuff and headed to the opposite side of the school to Mrs. Swiler’s classroom. When they entered the room, Tweek looked around the room to see there were only a few people in it. “Everyone takes her class typically in the morning to sleep in it, she’s so sweet she can just try her best to keep people awake.” Tweek nodded in understanding. 

He wasn’t paying attention to the door that went into side rooms till he heard one open and heard Mrs. Swiler. “Oh, you’re still working on that hide for your little piggy? I’m sure he’ll love it once it’s done.” 

Clyde chuckled and grinned as he looked at Tweek, “Oh yeah. Your knight is in here with us. I think he just joined here to save money while replacing the things Stripe eats.” Just as Clyde said that, Craig walked out of the back carrying a box with his stuff in it. 

“Yeah, he eats everything I take home, so I have to stock up for replacements.” Craig said as he looked over and seen Tweek, “Oh, hey dude. How was your last class?”  
Clyde grinned, “It was terrible we had to-” “Wasn’t talking to you. Shouldn’t you be texting Token?” Clyde gasped and looked hurt, “Oh, how dare you! You should talk to your friends with a somewhat unthawed heart!” Craig just rolled his eyes and carried his box to his seat. “Oh yeah, we’re heading to Token’s after school today.” Clyde said as he walked over and sat across from him. Tweek stood awkwardly before going to sit beside Clyde. Tweek looked over Craig, watching him pull out the paper, thread and needle, and the fleece blanket that was in the middle of being cut into a little football with a hole in the middle. 

“Have you even asked Token if that’s alright?” Craig said while he started working on his thing. 

“Nope. Asking right now anndd….” Clyde said as he texted Token, and very quickly receiving a response. “He said it’s fine. Asking if Tweek’s going as well.” Clyde said as he looked over at Tweek. Craig also looked over at him. “You should come Tweek. It’ll be fun, we play video games and watch movies when were there.”

“And see Token and Clyde wanting to suck each other’s faces.” Craig said as he started stitching the fabric. Tweek chuckled softly.  
“I guess I can go.. I think my parents can handle getting the shop ready by themselves.”  
Clyde grinned and messaged Token back with a “yes”. “You’ll have fun. We’ll steal the bed.” Clyde winked jokingly at Tweek who only shook his head. 

Craig huffed and shoved a paper at Clyde. “Does this look fine.”  
Clyde whistled, “Wow~ Craig getting pissed. He wouldn’t have liked last period.” Clyde said as he looked at the paper. “Hm… How long have you been working on this? It looks cute.” It was a castle, Clyde slide it over to Tweek, “What do you think Tweek?” 

Tweek looked down at the paper. It had how long it should be, how much stuffing would go into each part. “It looks great. These are _ngh_ some happy spoiled pigs.” Craig nodded and continued to work on the one he was working on then. Tweek would glance over at Craig during certain points. Clyde went and got some of the coloring sheets and pens she had for the less artistic people that didn’t do other work there. Clyde brought a small stack and blank paper to Tweek and handed them to him, “Here. The coloring sheets have a lot of small areas, but it’s fun to do it. Takes a long time if you do it perfectly.” 

“Clyde spent three weeks coloring one because he couldn’t decide what all colors he wanted on it.”  
Clyde glared over at Craig and laid them down. “I wanted to stick with a theme but I decided to cut it into different squares and do a lot of themes.”  
Tweek nodded and took some, “Thanks.” 

Soon enough, the last class passed and they gathered their stuff and Tweek followed Clyde and Craig to Token’s car. Craig, Clyde, and Tweek got in the back seat, Tweek in the middle, Clyde behind Token, and Craig behind Jimmy. When everyone was in the car, Clyde spoke up first, “Me and Tweek already claim the bed!” Clyde exclaimed while throwing his arm over Tweek’s shoulder.  
Token chuckled and shook his head. “Fine. You two can have the bed. If you guys want, I bought some new blankets that I still have put up.” Clyde nodded, but everyone in the car knew he wasn’t going to use those. Token started up the car and started driving to his home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So day early upload lol, a little short compared to the others. Hope you guys don't really mind 
> 
> \-----  
Notes:  
Alphas (being the 'protector'/dominate of the dynamics), rarely want to 'cuddle' unless it's needed. An alpha will typically keep their ways away from cuddling with an omega that they are not close to or are not in the process of courting them. 
> 
> Betas: Could honestly not care, it depends on if they want to or not
> 
> Omegas: Will, at some point, need to get physical affection or they will become touch starved - If they do not get any when they are touched starved, it could end up leading to major depression.

Once they pulled into Token’s driveway and the car was parked, Clyde opened the back door and grabbed Tweek’s hand and pulled him to the door and straight into the house. Tweek could do nothing but try to keep pace with the brunette that was pulling him through the house and eventually up the stairs and into a room, making a beeline straight to the bed, pulling Tweek down with him. Tweek grunted softly as he was pulled onto the bed, but said nothing as he looked at Clyde starting to rearrange things immediately. Tweek’s green eyes glanced around wondering if he should help Clyde or just let him do it how he wanted too. Clyde seemed to pick up on what Tweek was thinking as he suddenly spoke up, “You can help if you want to, it doesn’t have to be perfect, just fit us comfortably.” Clyde said as he moved a few more things. 

Tweek nodded and started working on the side he was one, starting to make the walls. His side was exactly how someone would think his nest was, it was messy, but they were stacked high, while Clyde’s side was a little messy, but had some organization going on. Neither side went together, but it didn’t matter. It wasn’t going to be permanent. Tweek glanced over at Clyde, “So… are you _ngh_ going to do what Kenny said or…?” He questioned.  
Clyde jumped slightly at that, not really expecting it. He looked around nervously, “But… what if he _does_ mind and he just gets mad at me for that… what if he already has someone he’s trying to impress?”

“_Ngh_ Listen, I don’t know you guys that well,” Tweek started as he turned to lay on his side so he was looking at Clyde, “But Token seems very patient with you guys. Just take your scent patch off, and if he seems like he’s mad, ugn then just say I wanted you to take your patches off and you accidently left your _ngh_ scent on it,” Tweek said as he shifted and moved a few of the blankets again before resting on his back. Clyde bit his tongue and nodded as he pulled his scent patch off and laid back, he rubbed his scent out on the pillow.  
“Hey Tweek?” “Hm?” “Thanks for not taking off.”  
This surprised Tweek, he didn’t know what Clyde was talking about; “Why _ngh_ why would I take off?”  
“Because.” Clyde waved his hand over his body like it was clear, “I look and act more like an alpha, I hang out with two alphas, one of which is scary in a ‘silent, deadly’ type, and a beta. I don’t exactly act like an omega unless I’m being a cry-baby about something.” Clyde chuckled as he tried to play it off, “Plus, I can’t really control my scent and others think it’s annoying.”  
Tweek rolled on his side, he wondered where the others were, but didn’t think hard on it. “Clyde. _mgn_ I haven’t known you that long. So what all I say, if you don’t take _Ngh_ it seriously, I don’t blame you. But you are perfect the way you are..” Tweek said as he reached his left hand out to run it through Clyde’s hair. “If anyone says anything different, they’re just jealous that you have constant attention from two alphas, while they have to fight to _mng_ to get the attention of one.” Clyde had leaned into the touch with his eyes shut while listening to Tweek, just letting the other omegas words sink in. 

Suddenly, Clyde was groaning and rolling on his stomach, sprawling his arms out to put them on Tweek, who had slightly jumped at the move, “I never knew how much I needed an omega friend before you dude. Like, the guys are _okay_ too talk to for stuff like this, but like, they don’t… understand,” Clyde said, lifting one hand up and waving it around, “You know?”  
Tweek could only chuckle, “Unfortunately, I can’t. I’ve only been friends with an omega, but at least you have alphas to help you with certain stuff.” 

Clyde rolled his eyes, and sat his arm on his elbow and held his head up on his palm, “They don’t really help with anything. The most they do is pack cuddles and bonding, and even then I have to physically make them do it.” Tweek raised a brow and couldn’t help the grin on his face, “How do you physically make them do a pack cuddle?” Clyde grinned back, “Jimmy is all for it, Token and Craig I have to tackle to the bed first. Or just sprawl out on them when they’re playing games. Or cry.” Clyde laughed as he turned to lay on his back again, “The last one happens more than the others honestly.” It was silent for a moment, they could hear the rest of the group presumably in the kitchen grabbing snacks and drinks.  
Tweek kept glancing at Clyde before he gained the nerves to speak up, “Hey, _ngh_ have you ever been… _ung_ touched starved?”  
It was like that single question was all Clyde needed to be jolting up and looking at the blonde like he had just revealed he had a kid buried in his backyard, “Oh my God! Yes! Have you?”  
Tweek nodded, “Almost all the time. No one understands it-”  
“And when you try to explain it they think you’re crazy-”  
“So when you have to _ngh_ explain it again-”  
“You just say ‘y’know, like cats’.” They both said in unison before laughing.  
“I’m glad that another omega is wanting to be part of our group. Hanging out with alphas is fun and cool, but there’s still things that alphas won’t ever get.” 

Tweek shook his head, “I wouldn’t _ngh_ know. This is the first time I’ve been so close to alphas for _ngh_ an extended amount of time.”  
Clyde tilted his head as he looked at him, “Huh? Was you homeschooled where you lived last?”  
Tweek shook his head, “Nah, _ngh_ I was in an all omega/beta school.” Clyde just made a ‘ah’, before a silence fell over them yet again. Clyde flopped back onto the bed, relaxing into it. 

After a few minutes, the door was opening with Token coming in first with an arm full of chips, Craig coming in second carrying two liters of pop, then Jimmy carrying a bag of plastic cups. Clyde grinned as he seen them come in with the food and drinks. “You guys got the goods!” He leaned over making grabby hands at the bags of chips in Token’s hand.  
Token seemed to flinch back for a split second, a look of confusion crossed his face. “You have your scent patches off?”  
Clyde leaned back and gave a weak chuckle, “Ahaha.. Yeah… I can put one on again if it’s-” Token cut him off shaking his head, “Nah, I don’t mind dude. Just.. wasn’t expecting it.” Token said handing him a bag of chips he was grabbing at earlier, “Do you want more blankets…?” Token glanced over at Tweek, “Either of you need anything else?”  
Tweek shook his head, not really wanting to ask for things. Clyde looked around at the stuff before nodding, “Only like… two more blankets.” 

Token nodded as he went to his closet and pulled two blankets out, “So video games or movie night?”  
“Doesn’t matter to me.” Craig said as he sat down on one of the bean bags and sunk into it, Jimmy took a seat in the other one, setting his crutches next to him. “D-d-doesn’t ma-mat-matter to me e-e-e-ethier. Ma-Mayb-be ask Tw-Tweek.” Jimmy stuttered out as he relaxed into his chair. 

Tweek jumped at that, “What?!” Tweek twitched as he sat up quickly. “I can’t choose! That’s way too much pressure!” Tweek tugged at his hair, “Plus, it’s also your guys’ thing, I’m just _ngh_ tagging along for now!”  
Clyde rolled his eyes, “‘Tagging along’, how many times do we have to say it, you are a part of the group now, no matter who argues.” Clyde said as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down, Clyde laying on Tweek who was half-way under him. “You can’t leave me with a bunch of alphas and beta again.. Now that I had an omega friend for a day, I’m spoiled.” Tweek, on any normal day, would be freaking out at this. But today hasn’t been normal. This day has been shit from the start, to almost the end- This was the only good part so far- so when he relaxed under the weight of the other omega, it wasn’t that surprising. Tweek gave a soft hum as he ran a hand through Clyde’s hair, that was kinda shocking, softer than what it looked.  
Token walked over holding the two blankets out for them, “We can just watch a movie tonight, then whenever we hang out again, we can play games?” Token suggested as he moved away from the bed once they had them and moved to a self that had movies on it. “Anyone have any suggestions or things they don’t want to watch?” 

“No p-p-p-porn.” Jimmy joked and laughed, Tweek’s face went red while Craig and Token rolled their eyes and Clyde started laughing. 

“That was _once_ and we’ve been over the fact we are never watching that in my room again.” Token said as he pulled a few cases out, “Especially with Clyde around.”  
Tweek looked at Clyde with a confused look on his face seeing Clyde’s face now a deep red, much like his jacket. “Wait-Wait, what _ngh_ what happened? If it’s okay for me to know.” 

Clyde started shaking his head, trying to stop everyone who was trying to say anything- Mainly Token and Jimmy since they were the ones who would be saying things, so when Craig spoke up he was surprised. “Clyde thought watching porn in his friend’s house would be smart and he got turned on, which -since he’s an omega- made it smell in here and Token’s parents ran in with, what was it…. Oh. Yeah. A baseball bat and a fucking tazer ready to kill us because they thought he was in heat.” Craig said in a slightly monotone voice, near the end a spike of annoyance raised in it. Clyde groaned as he immediately dropped and was trying to hide in Tweek’s chest. “Nnoooo….” He whined, “I didn’t want to ever remember that again, let alone tell it to someone who just met me todayyy....”  
Tweek tried to cover his laughing with a cough. “I won’t judge _ngh_, I mean, sometimes it happens.”  
“Then why are you laughing?!” Clyde looked up with his face still red as could be. Tweek was honestly starting to be concerned for his health. Could someone get a fever if they blushed hard enough?  
“I just- _ngh_... First, imagining their faces,” Tweek pointed at the other three, mainly Token and Craig though, “And how _you_ or one of the other three had to _ung_ explain you was just watching porn and couldn’t control your scent.” Tweek patted his shoulder, “I’m sure it’s _ngh_ happened to someone else before.”

“You don’t have to lie to him to make him feel better Tweek.” Craig spoke as he turned and looked at Tweek. Their eyes locked and Tweek felt the panic that was rising in his chest just stop and mellow out, he could see that playful gleam that seemed to dance in the blue eyes. He knew Jimmy had said something as well, but Tweek couldn’t make it out. Tweek and Craig never broke eye contact, only to blink and that was it. 

The staring broke only when Clyde was waving his hand in front of his face. “Hey love-birds! Stop looking at each other for a minute and answer what you guys want! You okay with a horror movie or do you want comedy?”  
Tweek wasn’t good with scary movies. He was too paranoid and jumpy too handle them well, but he didn’t want to seem like a pussy in front of these guys, so he shrugged his shoulders “_Ngh_ I’m fine with anything.” Craig only raised his hand up hand held his middle finger at him as a response.

“Horror movie it is.” Token said as he put the movie in and started it, getting up and walking over to turn the lights off in the room before going to his own chair and sitting down. Tweek could only clinge his teeth together and huddle close to Clyde and hope no one could hear or smell him. 

.  
.  
.

Craig was in control of himself. He was, always, a hundred percent in control of himself. But why? Why was his blood boiling at the very sight of the two omegas cuddling, though he knows that they needed to do so to be emotionally fine. But he couldn’t help the way his lips wanted to pull back and run Clyde away from the new omega that was jumping at every little jumpscare and cuddling closer to him. He wasn’t watching the blond from out of the corner of his eyes during the entire movie. 

It was near the end of the movie when another jumpscare happened. One that sent off a chain of reactions in the few seconds it had happened. When the ghost/demon/whatever popped up in front of one of the main characters, making them jump back and fall down the stairs to ultimately breaking their neck, but still alive, only to have the demon/ghost lift a heavy object and slam it on their head. Tweek jumped and gave a startled yell at the gruesome sight, and Craig couldn’t hold it back and more as his body jerked to sit straight and was growling. Tweek seemed to relax, but Clyde and Token were not. Clyde flinched back and looked away, slowly shifting from Tweek, while Token stared at Craig while being tense, looking ready to pin his friend down, and Jimmy just sat to the side, unaware of all the scents flying over the place. “Craig... “ Token started as calmly as he could, “You need to calm down..” 

Craig shook his head, trying to shake some of this… weird feeling off. “I’ll go… I think my rut’s starting.” He said as he stood up and walked out of the room, ignoring his friend’s eyes on his back, ignoring the feeling that was tugging at him, trying to make him pull back. And the voice that was yelling in his head telling him to go back, that he left _his_ omega there with another alpha. Craig ignored that voice, no one was his and he was no ones, that was just the simple fact. 

Back at Token’s house, the mood was still heavy and tense, everyone glanced at each other. Token rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, “Well… That was new... “  
Clyde was the next that spoke up, “Uh, yeah. Which, I thought his rut wasn’t till next month?”  
“It’s not supposed to be, but Craig hasn’t been acting normal lately…” Token said as he stared at the place where Token had been sitting at a few minutes prior, then glanced over at Tweek. “You okay though Tweek? Sorry about how Craig was acting, his rut might have started early.” 

Tweek nodded, “_Ngh_ Yeah, I’m fine just…” He looked at his hands, “I _Ngh_ I was just startled at the movie. Sorry that I made him go off. I don’t _Ah!_ I don’t know what’s even happening…” He noticed the weird looks coming from the other three, “He wasn’t going into rut. I just… I could _feel_ it, I don’t _ ngh!_ I don’t know what this is..”  
It took everyone a minute, Clyde jumped up yelling, “Oh! Oh!” Token moved out of his way as he ran straight for the computer and started looking something up before he busted out laughing. “Holy shit! I was right! Wow, out of us all, I never thought _Craig_ would actually have one.” Token and Jimmy slowly went over to look at what Clyde pulled up, a sigh of relief fell from Token, “Thank god he wasn’t just trying to kill us.” Token glanced at Tweek, then looked back at Clyde. “We don’t tell them. Do you understand?” He said sternly, Clyde just huffed and nodded. “Of course not. I want to see how this plays out.”  
Tweek was watching them nervously from the bed, not knowing what they were talking about or what was happening with himself or Craig. “_Ngh_ What did you guys find?” When the three only glanced at him and shook his head, he started freaking out. “Oh god! Am I dying?!”  
Clyde shook his head again, “You’re not dying Tweek, we just can’t tell you what’s happening. You and Craig have to figure it out yourselves.” Clyde said as he closed the window he was on and getting up from the chair and going back to the bed. “But remember what I said about Kenny before?” 

Tweek thought for a moment, “That he’s a flirt and too _ngh_ stay away from him, and.. If I need any _Agh!_ relationship advice go to him?” Clyde nodded and grinned at him. “Yup. Just tell Kenny everything you just told us and what happened. He’ll tell you what to do.” 

“Dude. We just said we weren’t telling him.”  
“I’ll tell Kenny not to say what’s happening, just give him tips, y’know?” Clyde said as he waved his hand at Token, dismissing him as he looked at Tweek, “So tomorrow in one of your classes, ask about it, alright? I did the thing he told me to do..” Clyde said that last part in a whisper, so no one could hear him aside from Tweek. Tweek bit his tongue and nodded, “Fine… I will…” “Good.” The day came and went with no other issues coming, they watched some comedies and other movies till it was almost dark out before anyone left. 

“Here, let me give you guys a lift home. Where do you live Tweek?”  
“I-It’s _Ngh_ Just down the road and you can drop me off at _ugh_ at the coffee shop.” Tweek told him and Token nodded as they all got back in the car, the same way they had earlier, but Tweek was in Craig’s spot behind Token. The ride was silent on the way there, when they dropped him off he said his good-byes with them and walked into the shop, his parents still at the store. 

“Hello son, where have you been?” His father asked when Tweek walked into the shop. Tweek jumped slightly when he heard the voice, he thought they would be at their home already. “I made some friends and they asked me to go hang out with them.”  
Mr.Tweek nodded as he handed over a broom, “Alright. Can you sweep? We’re going to be opening up tomorrow, so be here after school. See if you can get any of your friends to come in.” Tweek only nodded and took the broom from him and started sweeping the floor. He could only think about how he was going to bring this up with Kenny the next day in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so I need some suggestions. So, Craig (next chapter or so) will learn that it's not his rut since he stays home and is fine the entire day. When he goes back to school, he finds out that he gets irritated any time anyone outside of his group (and sometimes ones in it) are close to Tweek- Do you guys think he would try to take pills/medicine that is supposed to suppress urges like that?   
I feel like the breaking point would be when he almost hurts someone in his "pack", if I do end up doing this route. No clue though XD just wanted some other suggestions before doing this lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit lol 
> 
> Will try to have the next chapter up sooner XD But life gets in the way lol

That night came and went, Tweek only had a little bit of a problem heading to sleep and when he got up for school the next day, he could feel a spike of panic when he looked out the window and seen a different scenery until he remembered that they had moved. He got ready for school and got on the bus. He sat in the back, trying to stay away from everyone. Also trying to figure out just how he was going to bring this up to Kenny. When he walked off the bus and into the school, he bumped into someone, clearly caught up in his thoughts to even pay attention to his surroundings. “S-sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was _Ngh!_ going!” Tweek started, not even looking up at who he bumped into, that was until he heard the figure chuckle and patting his head; “It’s okay there, Tweety-Bird~” When Tweek looked up at the taller in disbelief, all he got was; “Sorry. It’s the best I could come up with on the spot since Tweeker is used for drug addicts.” Tweek really couldn’t believe it. It was the guy he wanted to talk to, but he didn’t know _what_ to say yet, or even _how_ to bring this up. 

“Wh-what?” Tweek gave a nervous twitch, “_Ngh_ No. The nickname is- Fine, I suppose.” Tweek was still shaking, his hands fiddling with his shirt and pants. “I actually wanted to _mng_ ask you about something?” Tweek himself didn’t sound so confident. 

Kenny looked him over with a grin, “I would ask if you decided to take me up on them biology lessons I offer~, But you seem like you wouldn’t be down for that.” Kenny hummed and crossed his arms, “So what is it? I’m the master of stuff~” Kenny winked at him. 

Tweek jumped and shook his head, “N-No! _Ngh!_ I don’t want your- _Gah!_ lessons! I… I need to ask you about.. Something personal... “ Tweek looked around them, looking to see if anyone was around them or listening to them. “So.. _Oh god! _” Tweek tugged at his hair, “I can’t talk about this here! What was I thinking!” Tweek pulled more at his hair and Kenny patted his shoulder.  
“Woah.. easy there dude… If you want, we can meet up out of school somewhere private?”  
Tweek seemed to think about this for a minute, “_Ngh_ After school, at the coffee shop.. We aren’t that busy in the afternoons.. We can talk there.” Kenny grinned and ruffled his hair, “See you there Tweek~” Tweek sighed as he watched the other walk off. Now he just had to explain what had happened the night before. 

The school day flew by, Tweek was wondering of it felt like that because of his soon-to-be chat with Kenny after school as he walked to the shop. He told token and them that he needed time to think about something and he wanted to walk to try to level his head a bit. When he arrived at the coffee shop, he could see Kenny already inside sitting at one of the tables. Tweek entered and clocked in, putting an apron on before walking over to Kenny. “Sorry it took so _ngh_ long.” Tweek looked over at the counter to see his parents were already gone so he took a seat in front of Kenny. 

“It’s not a problem Tweek. I wasn’t here long. But tell me, what’s been going on for you to seek out the love master~?” Kenny wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned forward with a smirk. 

“Oh God. Never _ngh_ Never say that again.” Tweek’s eyes looked around rapidly before locking with Kenny’s. “You won’t say _anything_ to _anyone_, right?”  
Kenny nodded and pulled his fingers over his lips and threw the ‘key’, “My lips are sealed. Half the school has come to me and I haven’t told anyone, about anybody. No matter how much the offers are.”  
Tweek leaned back and took a deep breath, “Fine… fine. I know I shouldn’t be feeling anything like this. I’m new, I shouldn't _ngh_ like anyone. I don’t even _Ah!_ know if I like them!” Tweek said as he waved his hands in the air. “He-He just acted…” Tweek sighed and looked at Kenny, his eyes searching for the truth in the other males. “So… You won’t tell? No matter _who_ the other _Agh!_ person is?” Kenny shook his head, Tweek sighed and looked at the table. “...Craig…” He mumbled in a whisper.  
Kenny just gave a soft ‘ah’, “Honestly? Not surprised.” Tweek looked at Kenny confused and surprised, “What? I mean, Craig who doesn’t do anything for anyone aside from his pack members, suddenly has a stare down and battle of scent with Cartmen, then beats the shit out of Cartmen for him messing with you? I feel like I know what exactly is happening, but I think that’s what Clyde told me to keep silent about earlier. I can give you some advice, but won’t be able to tell you. They said you have to figure it out yourself.” Kenny hummed softly as he recalled the words from Clyde, “He said it would be great and funny to see how this plays out. So..” Kenny shrugged and grinned, “I can give you some advice.” Tweek nodded as an answer. “Alrighty~ Hmm… I would say to do what Clyde did, but I doubt you’d go to his room..” Kenny seemed to think for a minute. “How confident are you in yourself?”  
“Little.” Tweek’s voice was speaking before he could really process what he was saying.  
Kenny gave a small chuckle, “That was a fast answer for not being confident. Let’s see…. Oh! Do you think you could get him to your room?”  
“Oh God! _Ah!_ N-no way! I’m not doing that!” Tweek yelled and tugged at his hair.  
Kenny shook his head and held his hands up, “As much as _I_ would do that, I don’t expect you too. You can get Clyde to go with you if want. If you take the rest of the group, watch how Craig acts around Token. He shouldn’t care about the other two being in there, but he might. But just tell me how he acts, alright?” Tweek nodded, “Sweet. Give me your phone.” Kenny said with a grin and took Tweek’s phone when he handed it to him. Kenny messed with his phone for a minute and when Tweek got it back, it was on an added contact. “That way, it’ll be easier to talk about it and if something goes wrong, you can call me. Also, see if you can get them together tonight.” Kenny said as he glanced at his phone before sending a text to someone. 

“Okay..? I-I’ll see if _agh_ if they want to meet up at my place.” Tweek looked at his phone, looking for any of their contacts before he sat it down. “I don’t-” Kenny was taking his phone and entering yet another number, and presumably sending off a text, before handing it back to Tweek. Tweek looked at his phone and seen that Clyde’s number was now in his phone with a text that read; _**Hey, it’s Kenny. Gave Tweek your number. Figured you would have already forced him to put it in your phone. <3 Also, little solid you can do for me (And well Tweek) could you convince the others to go to Tweek’s house to hang out after his shift? Thank you~ <3 **_  
Kenny grinned and winked at him as he stood up, “Good luck~” Kenny waved as he headed to the door, “Wouldn’t run but I promised Butters I’d take him on a picnic. Tell me how it goes over text or later tonight.” Kenny left the shop and Tweek sighed as he looked at his phone to see Clyde messaged back. _** Oh, hey tweek, (or kenny, whoeves reading this) Yeah, I can get them together. What time do u get off? **_

_ **‘I get off at 5, what would you guys want to do? I can find a movie or something. Or if you want, I have an Xbox, one of you guys could bring a newer game?’** _

_ **U should do both just in case we get bored or something. I got them to agree, jimmy said he’s staying home since he has something else to do. Prob comedy runs. Anywayz, shouldnt you be working?** _

_ **I am. I’m getting ready to leave. See you guys later? ** _

_**Yeah, also : Craig’s number, U’re welcome ;) 719-XXX-XXXX **_

Tweek stared at the number for a second before locking his phone and setting it down and working. The day seemed to drag, it seemed like that all day, Tweek thought as he cleaned the coffee maker and getting the four cups for the goth kids that were sitting at a dark-ish corner of the shop. Tweek walked the coffee over and sat it down for them, “Alright. Here’s your coffee. _Ngh_ If you guys need anything else just tell me.” He was waved off by them. Tweek walked back behind the counter and looked at the time on his phone. Barely past three. Tweek inwardly groaned as he continued to work. After the goth kids left, only a few more people came in. It was now around four thirty and Tweek could feel panic start to rise in his chest. What on this wide earth was he doing? He was inviting two alphas and an omega in his personal space. Clyde was fine, but Token and Craig? It seemed like an awful lot of people in a short time. Tweek bit his tongue and shook his head. No. He was going to go through with this, he needed to understand what everyone knew that he didn’t. All Tweek knew was the fact that it involved him and Craig. What if Craig was his-? Tweek shook his head and started refilling the coffee maker. No, there's no way. Tweek could feel his hands shaking and the bag he was holding feel to the ground, his hands shaking too much to hold anything now. Tweek too a deep breath, trying to calm himself. There’s no way that Craig was his ‘fated pair’. Those were just fairy tales that gave kids hope that they would find theirs at any point in their lives. Tweek didn’t want to be randomly paired with anyone, anyways! What if he didn’t even like Craig? “Hey.. You don’t even know if _Agh!_ if that’s what it is. You don’t know what the signs are _Mng!_ that you’ve found them… Kenny’ll tell you if you bring it up and he knows…” Tweek took his phone in his shaking hands and looked up how to tell if someone you met is your fated. He clicked on so many links and skimmed through so many pages, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was standing there for a few minutes looking at the stuff. So far, all of it lined up. “Oh God!” Tweek yelled as he dropped his phone and jumped. “I don’t _Agh!_ want a fated pair! Especially someone that I just _Ung!_ meet!” Tweek yelled as he pulled on his hair. He needed to calm down because in less than ten minutes, he was going to have Craig, Clyde, and Token all in his bedroom. Oh god, what was he thinking! It’s going to be weird now that he even _thinks_ that! It’ll be fine, Clyde’ll be there and if anything, he could just tell them to leave, right? Or maybe tell Kenny to call him and say something happened with Butters. But then he’d be ruining their date night. Maybe tell his parents to call and say they needed help at the shop? That seemed like a good idea. He would have to text them, because Clyde, Token and Craig all just walked into the shop. Mr.Tweak following them close behind. 

“Hey Tweek!” Clyde greeted him grinning and waving his hand like a mad man as he held up his other hand holding a new game, “Look at what Token just bought for us to play!” Token rolled his eyes at Clyde with a smile as he waved at Tweek. Craig looked at Tweek and nodded.  
Then he was lifting his head up a bit and sniffing the air, Tweek felt himself shiver when he swears he saw a look of anger cross his face for a split second before Craig looked at him and locked their eyes. “What happened?” 

Tweek looked off to the side. He didn’t want to, he knows that makes him look like he’s lying, but with the thought that Craig might be his fated pair was still… weird? Is that what he was feeling? Tweek didn’t know how to explain what he was feeling, sure he didn’t exactly want this, but out of everyone he’s met so far (That’s been alphas), he’s glad it was Craig that was his mate out of all of them. Token was a great guy, but it was clear he and Clyde was a thing/dancing around being said thing, and the same went for everyone else he had met. “Nothing… I just dropped my phone when I was checking the time and thought I broke it.” Tweek was chanting in his head; “Please believe it.. Please believe it..” as he could feel Craig’s gaze still on his head. Then he glanced over at him and, once again, made eye contact. Tweek’s face started to turn red and Craig shrugged his shoulders and accepted the excuse. 

“Alright! Let’s go head to Tweek’s house and start playing the game!” Clyde said holding his hands up, his grin never fell from his face. Clyde and Token went out to Token’s car while Craig waited for Tweek in the shop. 

Mr.Tweak looked at Craig then at his son. “Son, you can go now if you want.” Tweek nodded before taking his apron off and walking to the back to hang it up, Mr. Tweak looked at Craig and put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad my son is making friends, but I’m not completely stupid. I know that look you was giving my son. Now, I’m not as good at this as making coffee, but if I figure out you hurt him,” Mr.Tweak gave Craig’s shoulder a squeeze, “I will tell my wife. And she will make sure you know you’re place.” Craig wanted to laugh at how he had threatened him with his _wife_ of all people, but the chill that went down his spine prevented him from doing so. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not interested in Tweek dude. He’s just a friend.” Craig pulled Mr.Tweak’s hand off his shoulder. “I won’t ‘do’ anything, especially not to hurt him.” Craig kept the part about him already ‘saving’ Tweek twice now to himself.  
Before anyone could say anything else, Tweek walked out from the back room and looked them over. “Do.. Do I even want to _Ngh_ know?” Craig looked over at Tweek and shook his head, he walked over and grabbed his wrist. “No. Come on. Clyde might die if we don’t hurry up and play the game.” Tweek nodded and followed Craig to Token’s car. Tweek gave directions to his house as Token drove, soon they arrived at his house. 

“Oh wow dude. I live right down the road. Why didn’t you tell us where you lived earlier?” Clyde said as he looked at the house as they all unloaded from the car.  
Tweek looked away and gave a soft chuckle, “Aha… I guess I didn’t really think about it. To be honest, I _Ngh_ mainly live at the coffee shop with how much I work from getting _Ngh_ out of school.” Tweek said as he unlocked the door and opened it. “I think my mom’s off talking with the other women of the town. So you guys can get mad and yell if you do that, just don’t break anything.” Tweek said as he took his shoes off at the door and sat them off to the side, the other three did the same before following Tweek to his room. “It’s _Ngh_ a little messy, but I didn’t get to clean it beforehand so _ung_ ignore the mess.” Tweek said as he went over and started plugging the xbox in. To plug the Xbox in, he had to bend down and reach to the back to the wall. 

Craig was looking around the room before he looked back at Tweek to see him bent over squeezing his thin body under the desk his TV and Xbox was at. Craig couldn’t help his eyes when they started to rake over Tweek’s body. He also couldn’t help the voice that was going on in his head, a chanting of; “Yours.. Yours.. Take. Yours to take. Mate.” Craig didn’t know where the voice was coming from, but he had mixed feelings about it. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand making contact with his head. Hard. “Ow. What the fuck Clyde?”  
“You know what. Stop doing that to him.” Clyde said as he shook his head. Tweek was getting up now having already plugged the gaming system back in. Clyde opened the game and put it in the system. He plopped down on the ground and grabbed a controller. Tweek dared a glance over at Craig to see him staring at him before Tweek promptly looked away and sat beside Clyde and stared at the TV as Clyde started to get the game set up. Token was getting his own controller hooked up to the Xbox. 

“You have a nice place Tweek.” He said and gave a smile to the twitchy blonde, vaguely noting the look that Craig gave him for a split second before it went back to the blank look that was typically on his face.  
“_Agh!_ Thanks. It’s nothing impressive, but..” Tweek shrugs and tried to force his body to relax. This wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. No one was forcing anything, no one was stepping out of line. Well, Craig was walking around his room and looking at his stuff and that was honestly starting to make Tweek freak-out, but it was fine. He was just… looking at his room. It’s not like he had anything to hide. Everyone was acting as though they belonged there and nothing was awkward. Tweek was watching Clyde and Token play the game, and Craig had taken a seat on the edge of the bed. After half an hour, Tweek stood up and looked at the three in his room. “Does _Ngh_ anyone need anything to drink or snack on?”  
“Sure, thanks. I’ll be fine with a cup of water or a water bottle if you have any.”  
“Yeah. I can-” Craig was saying as he was starting to stand up but Clyde was jumping up and shoving the controller to him.  
“Sure, I’ll help you bring some snacks and stuff up here Tweek.” Clyde grabbed Tweek’s hand and quickly pulled him with him, not even bothering waiting to hear what Craig wanted. Tweek jumped when he was getting pulled from his room. They rushed down stairs- well, more like Clyde did and Tweek would just pray that he didn’t lose his footing and fall down to his death or get hurt. That fear only lasted a few seconds though as they quickly reached the bottom of the stairs. “So... “ Clyde dragged out and looked at Tweek as the latter started grabbing drinks and snacks, “What did Kenny tell you to do?”

Tweek’s head snapped up and banged on the self that was above him. “Shit!” Tweek exclaimed in pain as he rubbed his head, Clyde jumped at the sudden noise.  
“You guys okay down there?” It was Token’s voice who yelled at them, concern in his voice.  
“Yeah, we’re fine! Tweek accidently bumped his head!” Clyde yelled back and that seemed to be fine with the other two as they stopped yelling at them.  
“Nothing!” Tweek said as he sat the stuff he had gotten onto the table. “Nothing _Agh!_ helpful though. He just said to invite you guys here and tell him how Craig acted..” Tweek looked away and glanced at Clyde, he took a deep breath. “I think I _Ugh_ know what you pulled up…” Tweek said as he bit his tongue. “You think we’re… y’know. Fated…” Tweek’s face was red as he looked away. He didn’t know if that’s what Clyde thought or not, but he just said it.  
“No way man. How’d you figure it out? And how are you not freaking out?” Clyde said as he sat down at the table and looking at Tweek in disbelief. 

“I was.. I still don’t _Ngh_ think that _that_ is what any of this _Ugh_ is. I was freaking out about it before you guys came to the shop to get me.” Tweek said as he started to gather the stuff up again, not wanting the two that they left in the room to get worried that they actually did end up hurting themselves somehow and came down looking for them and hearing them talking about the fact that Tweek and Clyde both thought that Craig was Tweek’s ‘fated pair’. 

Clyde shrugged, “I think it is. If I were you, I’d love to find mine. Well..” Clyde hummed as he picked up some of the chips, “I dunno about that anymore, but it would have been romantic if I didn’t already have someone I like.”  
“See? _Ugh_ Even you wouldn’t want to go with some rando you met!”  
“Wait, no no. If I didn’t like someone, and I saw my fated pair, and he, or she, was nice and attempted to sweep me off my feet, I would go without a second thought.” Clyde said while sighing dreamily before laughing. Tweek just rolled his eyes with a small smile and chuckled, shaking his head. “But in all seriousness. What do you feel about him?” 

Tweek frowned a bit at that. How did he feel about Craig? “_Ugn_ Well, one side of my brain is screaming a mix of; ‘Mine, yours, mate’, but the _mng_ logical side, is screaming what the hell are you _Ngh_ thinking? He’s an alpha and can kill you in a second or anything. Plus, I don’t know him that well.” Tweek said as he stared walking up the stairs.  
“I get why you’re scared of alphas, since like. Eric was the first person you ran into when you got here, but Craig wouldn’t hurt a fly- Well.. Not really. But he wouldn’t hurt you unless you did something like Cartman did. Even so, before you came, he never really did anything.” Clyde shrugged, “It’s weird to see him even expressing himself. Let alone beating people up.” Clyde opened the door once they reached it, when he walked in he attempted to hold up the goods in his arms, dropping a bag of chips, “We got the goods!” Clyde yelled as he sat the bags down on the floor next to where they were still sitting, he went and got the bag and sat it in the pile as well.  
Tweek sat his stuff down and handed Token a bottle of water, “Here.” Token took it and smiled at him, “Thanks, dude.”  
“_Ngh_ No problem.” Tweek said as he was grabbed again, by Clyde, this time he was pulled to the bed. Clyde quickly crawled on the bed and got himself comfortable and Tweek got on after him, only to have Clyde lay out on him in a second. Tweek didn’t know Clyde for that long, but he could tell already that Clyde was an affectionate person. So he had, surprisingly, grown used to the ton of affection in a short time. He let Clyde lay out on him and started running his hand through his hair. “Your hairs soft… Like…” Tweek said, humming as he tried to think, “_Ngh_ Like silk. But fluffy. What do you _Ah!_ do with it?”  
Clyde looked up at him, “Hmm… I think a lot of showers and conditioner.” Clyde grinned, and Tweek felt his heart melt. He had an urge to protect that smile from anything, it was a common feeling between omegas in packs. Clyde reached his hands up and put them in Tweek’s hair. “Hmm…. Soft, but I think mine is softer.” Clyde said before he let his hands fall from their places in Tweek’s hair, careful enough to make sure he didn’t accidentally pull on it. 

Token looked back at the pair, “Tweek?” Tweek looked over at him and hummed, “You wanna play?” Token said holding the controller out towards him.  
“N-no I’m not really _ngh_ good at games…” Tweek said as he looked away, “Expeccially shooting games.”  
“Come on, we can teach you how to play. I’d feel bad if you don’t play the game but we do and eat your food.” Token said, still holding the controller towards Tweek, but now Craig was looking back at Tweek.  
Tweek glanced down at Clyde, who just grinned up at him and got off of him, “Token won’t stop till you go over there and play the game.” Tweek sighed before he got off the bed and walked over to where Token was sitting and sat down. Token handed him his controller with a wide grin. “Alright, so too shoot you hit this button, and..” Token went on explaining how to play the game while pointing at the buttons and triggers on the controller (A/N: Sorry XD It’s been 2+ years since I last played Xbox and last game I played was AoT xD) Soon enough, Tweek managed to pick up the game and Token had went and joined Clyde on the bed. 

Token hummed as he watched the two play with each other, “He’s going easy on him..” Token said in a whisper.  
“I know… I suppose it’s part of being truly loved by a Tucker.” Clyde whispered back and laughed, he cuddled closer to his ‘friends’ body and tried to ignore the hotness of his face. Well. Of both how hot Token looked and the growing blush on his own.  
Token chuckled and laid his arm over Clyde’s shoulders, “Part of being loved by a Tucker. Craig’s ‘Tough Love’ is saved for his friends, the other love is saved for other people.” 

Tweek and Craig could hear some of their conversation, even though the two was being ‘quiet’. Craig rolled his eyes as he listened to the two. “I’m not going easy on you. Just so you know.” Craig said as he stared at the screen and shot and killed Tweek again.  
Tweek looked over at him, “I really don’t think you are. You have killed me like ten times since _Ung_ I’ve been playing. Plus,” Tweek glanced over at the TV, “If you were going easy on me, I would be _Ugn_ pissed. Just because I’m not _ung_ used to this, you don’t have to go easy.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of going easy on anyone.” A silence fell between the two and all they could here was the game sound effects and Clyde and Token talking and laughing in the background.  
Tweek dared a glance back at them before snapping his eyes back to the TV, seeing that he was still, somehow, alive on the game. “They best not _Ugn_ get to carried away on my bed.”  
Craig gave a soft chuckle, “The worse they do it cuddle. They won’t start doing anything else on your bed.”  
“Ew, first off, and I meant if they start getting their scents all over my stuff _Ung_ I don’t mind if they do, but if my parents smell them, they’ll think one of _Agh_ two things. One, the fact those two might have _Ugh_ been fucking on my bed, or two, I let you guys come in here and spread your scents, then you guys get harrassed by my parents to _Ah!_ give me your stuff.”  
Craig hummed and nodded, “I wouldn’t blame them. Also, I’m pretty sure Clyde would be all down for giving you his stuff. You’d have trouble getting something that’s not covered in Token’s as well.” Craig paused the game and stared at Tweek, then at his desk where there was framed pictures of Tweek and a girl. “So, did one of those things happen to you?”  
“The second one did.” Tweek said with a smile as he stood up and walked over to the framed picture and picked one up before walking back and sitting closer to Craig, “With her, actually. She’s a friend from my old school.” Tweek chuckled as he stared at the picture, he could feel his heart start to sink. He missed her, she was his only anchor when he was there. “We’d move before, and that was my new school and I had been _Ngh_ getting picked on due to my… twitching, and she had came out of nowhere and _Ugh_ beat the shit out of them and we just stayed close after that.” Craig glanced at the picture then at Tweek before he patted his back awkwardly. 

Clyde and Token had stopped talking when they saw that Tweek and Craig had stopped playing the game and had been listening to Tweek. Clyde frowned and went to get up, but was stopped by Token who just shook his head when Clyde looked back at him. 

Craig didn’t know what to do in these situations. Typically, it was Clyde who was upset and he’d just get Token to deal with it. He didn’t want to have to always get help from Token, but he also didn’t know how to calm people down. And at this moment, he was regretting every life choice that had left him like that. Craig didn’t know what to do, he just put his arm around Tweek and pulled him into his side. Which it, thankfully, seemed to work. Tweek had his eyes shut and was breathing in Craig’s scent- As weird as that sounded, Tweek loved it. It smelt so… Free. The forest-y smell was relaxing, reminding him of the time he would light candles and would play forest noises in the background while attempting to meditate. Tweek’s mind seemed to go blank as he relaxed into the tallers side. His body was relaxing more and soon enough he was pretty much putty. Tweek was so content he couldn’t help when a low rumbling started in his chest, it wasn’t a deep throaty growl, but a soft purr, about like a cat. Craig was staring at the blond, he could feel his own purrs try to rumble in his chest but he choked them down, remembering that Token and Clyde were still in the room and were very much watching the two on the floor. So, Craig did the second best thing. He released a scent that was ‘I comforted my pack mate!’ proud, it was rare that anything came from Craig, so when Clyde and Token got a whiff of it, Clyde was damn near squealing and Token just gave a proud smile. 

It only lasted a few seconds though. Almost as quickly as it had happened, Tweek was snapping out of his trance like stage and shoving Craig away and standing up fast, taking and putting the framed picture back on the desk, “_Ah!_ What- what the hell was _Oh God!_ Was that?! Why didn’t I have control of my body?!” Tweek said as he pulled on his hair.  
Craig seemed shocked for a split second before he was grabbing Tweek’s hands and gently prying them away from his head. “Calm down Tweek. It’s just something that happens.” Craig tried to explain it the best that he could, “Token and Clyde do it all the time.” Craig added like that would help anything. Which it honestly did. Tweek stared at Craig and just thought; ‘Is this common around alphas?’  
“It does. If you like them or trust them.” It was when Clyde answered, Tweek was realizing he had asked that outloud.  
Tweek’s face went red and he coughed as he moved away from Craig and got on the bed. “One of _ngh_ you guys can go play now. I’ll take a break for now.” Tweek said as he pulled his covers over his body. Token and Clyde stared at each other before Token was moving off the bed and to the spot where the other controller was. Clyde ran his hands in Tweek’s hair, just trying to get the other calmed down completely. It was clear that Tweek was more used to omegas than alphas and his old school (Or even his parents) had forced the thought that alphas were bad onto him. Clyde was hoping that being around (most) of his classmates, they would help him know that not all alphas were assholes. An hour later, Clyde realized that Tweek had been relatively silent and glanced down to see him asleep. Clyde smiled before shifting a little bit and shutting his own eyes, starting to doze off. 

Token and Craig had noticed the two had gone quiet after a minute and looked back at them, seeing the two cuddled up together and the alphas shared a glance before getting up and walking to the bed. They shook the two awake, Token was the one who asked first, “Pack cuddle? Well, almost pack cuddle. We’re missing Jimmy.” Clyde smiled and nodded, Tweek looked a bit more hesitant, but the tired look and need for sleep made him also nodded his head, anything that would let him go to sleep faster. Craig was debating getting under the covers, but decided against it, as did Token, since both Tweek and Clyde were under the covers and didn’t want Tweek’s parents walking in and getting the wrong idea. Craig was laying on his back just having his side pressed against Tweek, while Token decided to lay on his side with his arm around Clyde’s side. Tweek glanced around at the other three on his bed, he felt… safe? He sighed softly before he shifted back a little and shut his eyes again, sleep taking over fast. 

A few hours later, he was being shaken awake by two figures in the room. Craig opened his eyes to see Tweek’s parents waking them. Mrs. Tweak was smiling at him and he was confused to why, until he noticed that in his sleep, he had turned to his side and had his arm wrapped around Tweek’s waist. Craig jumped up and away fast as he woke up quickly. His hair was sticking out from his hat that was surprisingly still even on. Craig was realizing his mistake as he fell on the ground with a painful _thud!_ and a groan from him. His sudden movements had made a chain reaction happen on the bed, Tweek was the first one jumping awake and away from the other two who was still on the bed, he scrambled backwards till he was falling off the bed and directly on Craig, earning a pained groan from both of them and a startled yell again from Tweek and the blond jumping away. Clyde and Token on the other hand, yawned and sat up, rubbing their eyes as they looked around and seen Tweek’s parents in the room and the other two wasn’t on the bed anymore. 

Mr. and Mrs. Tweak started to laugh at how their kid and his friend had reacted to getting woken up. “Now, now. If you act like that, we won’t help it if we get ideas that what you guys are doing aren’t completely pure..” Her voice was teasing, but Craig could hear the underlying threatening tone in her voice. She looked over them all, “You guys seem to be close…” She said as she hummed softly, “When can we expect our house to smell like you guys?” 

Tweek’s face went red, “Mom!” He yelled as he wanted to hide under his blankets. Or if a black hole could open up and suck him out of existence, that would be great too.  
Clyde seemed to perk up immediately at this, “ASAP.” Clyde said while grinning, “Whether he likes it or not, he’s been adopted by us. He’s not allowed to leave me as an only omega again.” Clyde chuckled and pulled his phone out. All his joking went out the window as he jumped up and trampled over Token’s body, making the other grunt in pain. “Shit! It’s damn near ten, my dad’s already freaking out asking if I was kidnapped. Sorry guys but I gotta go.” Clyde said as he quickly called his dad and explained what happened, he waved good-bye to the guys and left.  
“He’s a hyper one.. Looks nothing like an omega though.”  
Token was getting up now and gave a smile to Mr. Tweak, “No one ever thinks he is. Not until he takes his patches off.” Token glanced at his phone to see his parents texted him a few times, nothing like Clyde’s father did to his son- For clear reasons. After the loss of his wife, Mr. Donnovan had become overly protective over Clyde, even going as far as asking Token and Craig to make sure they kept an eye on him during school. Token texted them back telling them that they had all fallen asleep. “I should probably get going to. If you need a ride, come on Craig. I’ll wait for you at the car.”  
Craig nodded at him as he left. Craig looked at Tweek who was currently staring at the floor. Blue eyes flickered over towards the two adults in the room and Craig was wishing they weren’t there. But he was glad they were. If not, Tweek’s room would probably just smell like Craig by now. “See you tomorrow in class. Hope Clyde didn’t manage to scare you off with his comment.” Craig ran his hand in the blond’s hair leaning down in front of him, meeting his gaze. “If you need anything, you can tell any of us. Clyde’ll’d most likely give you anything you want. So will Jimmy and Token. And if not, Clyde’ll just steal it from us.” Craig said in a low whisper so the two adults couldn’t hear him. Craig stood up and nodded at him and walked down the stairs and after sliding his shoes on, outside.  
Token sniffed at the air and gave an airy laugh, “Done saying bye to your boyfriend?”  
“He’s _not_ my boyfriend. He’s a _pack mate_.” Craig rolled his eyes, “I did the same thing with Clyde.” Not entirely true, but not a lie either. He did scent Clyde’s room, but not too much as to not piss Token off (Even though Token would decline that he would even get mad about something as simple as that).  
Token just rolled his eyes with a smile before starting the car and driving towards Craig’s house. 

Tweek’s parents were staring at him now, Tweek didn’t meet their gaze. He was too scared too. No, his parents didn’t _hurt_ him, he just knew what they were thinking and going to say. “So…” Tweek flinched at his father’s voice. “They seemed nice.” Tweek’s head was jerking to look at his parents. Well that’s something he wasn’t expecting.  
“Yeah, that Clyde kid.. He seems like a good omega. Though I feel bad for anyone who likes him. So young and already has a mate.” Mrs. Tweak said and sighed, “Though that other boy… What’s his name Tweek?” 

Tweek jumped as his hands started shaking, “_Ngh_ A-actually, Clyde and Token aren't _Oh God…_ mates.” Tweek said first before glancing over at his bed where Craig had just been, “You mean _Ngh_ Craig?”  
Mrs. Tweak nodded, “Yes… That alpha, don’t be around him alone, okay?”  
Tweek’s brows furrowed and he tilted his head. Typically he would be all aboard with this, but Craig hadn’t done anything to even make him doubt his motives. “Why?”  
His parents exchanged a look before his mother was stepping closer, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Um… Sweetie… You probably can’t tell since you were all just together, but he was scenting this whole area. I can hardly smell you through his scent. I don’t think he knows he was doing it, but still be careful around him..” Tweek sniffed himself and it smelt like the normal amount he would figure cuddling with an alpha would end with, but he just nodded. Mrs, Tweak smiled and patted his head, “Alright. Go back to bed Tweek.” Tweek, once again, only nodded, knowing if he were to talk his parents would just stay there and he wouldn’t get a wince of sleep. Once his parents left, he crawled back into his bed and laid there. It felt… colder without the heat from Clyde and Craig’s body. He sighed as he wrapped the blankets around himself tighter and slowly fell asleep to the somewhat familiar smells in his bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning he got up and got ready for school. After he was done he went to the bus stop and was just thinking about what all he had thought about last night. Craig was _possibly_ his fated. As much as he didn’t like the thought of being randomly paired with a stranger in the universe, he was glad it wasn’t someone like Cartman. Tweek wasn’t really sure how he felt about Craig. He had just met him the other day, and Craig’s first impression of the blonde hadn’t been that well.  
Tweek got on the bus when it had gotten there, almost missing it due to being caught up in his head. That single thought was the only thing running through his head as he walked down the halls. And they all tied back to one single source Craig. How did he feel about this? What would he do if either of them said anything about it? Would Tweek freak out? Would Craig kick him from his pack?  
Tweek wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking as he felt panic rise in his chest and kept his gaze on his feet before he was bumping into someone. He seemed to be doing that a lot here. Tweek jumped and looked up and then lowered his head when he saw it was an alpha he didn’t know and muttered a sorry. Tweek could _feel_ the others eyes raking him before they hummed and ran his fingertips over Tweek’s cheek to his chin to make him look up. Tweek could feel the panic grow as the alpha spoke. “Don’t look away from me. Angel~”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -My phone went off at 8am on 12/7 telling me to update the next chapter and I looked at it and laughed; I didn't even have the plot I wanted to do out by then (Made one, was re-reading and noticed a few things and was like “Might be better if I change it”, changed it, changed it more, and then.. Some more… XD

Craig wasn’t having a good day. That much was clear. As soon as he got home, his sister and his parents were all still up. And as soon as they caught the slightest whiff of Tweek they immediately started asking a ton of questions, mostly ones like; “Where have you been?” “Why do you smell like an omega that’s not Clyde?” “Are you fucking someone?”  
Craig just flipped them off and headed to his room. He already heard enough from Token just with his teasing, he couldn’t deal with his family as well. Once in his room he looked at Stripe and opened his cage, petting him before giving him food and water. He sighed as he ran a finger over his head while he munched on the pellets. “What’s going on with me Stripe? I never acted like this with any other omega or person..” Craig pulled his hand out of the cage to stare at Stripe, “Why is it _him_ that’s driving me up the walls.” Craig shut the cage before he flopped on the bed. “It’s annoying…” Craig grumbled before rolling on his side and shutting his eyes. The feeling of Tweek’s hair brushing against his nose was still there faintly, as was the other's scent. Craig found himself to be lulled to sleep by the scent.  
——

Craig first noticed the weight on top of him, he groaned softly as he shifted trying to get away from the weight. Then he smelt the air and felt his heart stop. Or it sped up that he couldn’t feel his chest. Is that something that could happen? Craig gulped as he heard the voice give a low whine and tug on his shirt. “Craig~” Craig felt the boy above him rock his hips and a soft moan came from the figure. Craig wanted to open his eyes to see the figure, but he kept his eyes sealed shut.  
“Tweek? What the- How did you..” A shudder due to the warm tongue now running over his throat made him stop for a second before shaking his head and trying to push him back, only earning a whine that tugged at his heart, but he wasn’t going to lose his will. Craig shook his head as he pushed him back a bit, “How did you know where I live?”  
“Clyde told me. Now focus on me... This _Ah_ hurts..” Tweek was quickly discarding his shirt and tossing it to the side, Craig couldn’t help his eyes as he looked over the slim body. He also couldn’t help the way he licked his lips at the sight or how the fact his blood all seemed to rushed down. “Alpha… Please~” Tweek ran his hand over Craig’s chest as he started grinding on Craig’s now harden, clothed dick.  
There was a flash of something in Craig’s eyes before he was shutting them and growled lowly. “No. You don’t really…”  
“Craig. Not everyone will lay down while you take your sweet time with me. People are going to start soon.” Tweek took one of his hands and laid it on his hip, before leaning down and almost kissing him, “So take what’s yours~” Tweek went started to lean in to close that small distance between them, Craig ran his hand up Tweek’s back before bringing it down slightly digging his nails in his back, leaving small marks to declare *he* had been there. *Tweek* was *HIS*.  
————————-  
“...ig! ..aig! Craig! Wake up! You’re going to miss the damn bus, you idiot!”  
Craig jolted up from his sleep with a red face. He looked around trying to see if the blonde was actually in his room, only to groan when he realized what had happened. 

“Ugh gross.” Tricia cringed before shaking her head, “You’re so going to miss the bus. I’m not waiting for you.” Tricia walked started walking away before walking back, this time cracking the door with a grin, “So last night wasn’t enough for you?” Craig chucked a pillow at her before huffing and stood up when he knew she was gone. He rushed for the bathroom. He looked down at his little ‘junior’.  
“Why in the hell is this even happening..” Craig growled before he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Craig pulled his pants down slightly and started rubbing, he tried to imagine a girl, but soon enough, it turned into Tweek. He jumped and bit his lip. He shook his head and tried to imagine something entirely opposite of Tweek. Dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin, hair flowing down to the middle of her back. Craig grunted softly, it wasn’t exactly his type, but he needed the exact opposite of Tweek at the moment. He ran his thumb over the head as he imagined the boy under him lifting his pale hips and the blonde hair splayed across the boy’s face- wait. Craig gave a low frustrated growl as he noticed he was imagining Tweek. Again. Craig bit his lip as he thought about this for a minute. He was starting to see that he wouldn’t be able to get off without the blonde popping into his head. If he finished quickly he wouldn’t feel that much guilt. Craig sighed as he thought back to his dream, about what would have happened had his sister not woken him up. Craig started moving his hand as he continued his dream-  
\---  
Tweek arched his back when he felt his nails scraping his back, a low moan fell from his mouth. Tweek licked his lips and leaned down to kiss Craig again, this time forcing his tongue into Craig’s mouth. Craig gave a soft, playful growl as he opened his mouth and nipped every so lightly at his tongue, before licking at it with his own. This drew out a soft purr from Tweek before said blond was pulling back, a line of saliva was connecting the two. Tweek’s eyes were half-lidded as he rocked his hips again, “Craig, please? Need your cock..” Tweek’s whine was pretty much knocking Craig’s common sense away.  
“Ugh, Tweek… you’re such a tease.” Craig growled as he flipped the two over, his fingers went down to prod at Tweek’s ass, a grin crossing his flushed face as he saw how Tweek gave a shaky breath and lifted his hips just at that small gesture. “You're already so wet…~ Do I even need to get you ready~?’ Craig said in a teasing manner as he pushed another finger in causing Tweek to moan softly, tears pricking at his eyes.  
“Craig, please… Alpha…”  
Craig kissed his stomach, “Easy Tweek… I’ll take care of you.” He pulled his fingers out before lining his dick with Tweek he leaned up and kissed Tweek as he pushed into him, soft grunts came from him and a low drawn-out whine came from Tweek, a tear fell and Craig wiped it away. “Shh… I know, I know… You okay?” Tweek nodded, “Yes… Please... Move..” Craig nodded before he pulled his hips back slowly, before thrusting forward quickly, this made Tweek give a cry of surprise as he dug his nails in Craig’s back. Craig grinned as he kept his pace, bathing in the noises Tweek made, how he was begging for more, and Craig could only give him what he wanted.  
“Craig…~ I-I’m..” “I know.. Me too..” Craig kissed Tweek on the lips again before he moved to kiss at his neck before moving over to his shoulder. As he felt Tweek tighten around him, he sunk his teeth in the area as he came inside of Tweek…  
————  
Craig found himself snapping the air as he came, the sound of his jaws snapping shut echoed throughout the room as a deep growl exploded from his throat; “Mine.” It took Craig a moment to come out of the trance he had managed to put himself into. The first thing that hit him was the smell in the room. It reeked of a mix of horny and aggressive alpha… So it smelt like rut but a little weaker. “Fuck…” Craig said as he grabbed toilet paper and wiped himself off and grabbed some air-spray and started spraying it, hoping that it would mask his scent. Craig fully unclothed himself after he declared it wasn’t that noticeable and jumped in the shower. 

He sighed as he finished taking a shower and got out and dried and put his clothes on.  
Craig picked his phone up and looked at the time. He sighed as he put his shoes on. “Missed the bus… of course.” Craig messaged Token and, by some miracle, Clyde was also late getting up so Token was able to stop by his house and pick him up.  
When Craig got in the car everyone glanced at him before looking away. Clyde was the first to say anything, “So…” Clyde coughed, “Did you have-”  
“Clyde.” Token started, quickly giving him a look of ‘don’t say anything’ before looking back at the road.  
“Oh come on! It’s better he knows *now* than later.” Clyde whined and Token shook his head.  
“Token, I have to agree with Cl...clyde on th-this one.” Jimmy said beside Craig, “I’m a b-b..beta and I can te..tell.”  
Token rolled his eyes, “Fine. But if he kills you not my problem.”  
Clyde grinned and turned in his seat, ignoring Token yelling at him to sit down. “Did you have a fun night~?”  
Craig raised an eyebrow, “Uh, What?” Clyde tapped his nose then pointed at Craig.  
When he didn’t get the hint, Clyde sighed. “You fucking reek dude. We can tell you just... Y’know. So. What’d you watch or did you use your immaaggination~?”  
“I didn’t watch or imagine anything.” Craig looked at Token, “Do you have anything I can spray on?” Token was already tossing a body spray bottle back at him, “Thanks.” Craig started spraying it all over him, coughing at the fumes but gave it to Clyde after he was done who put it up for Token. 

Soon enough they were parking in the school’s parking lot and getting out. Craig was walking behind them as they entered the school. “Oh shit.” Clyde’s eyes widened, “So, Craig. You should probably A. not come look at this, or B. be prepared to kickass.”  
Craig was confused before he decided to step in front of his group. Only to see some random ass alpha touching Tweek. Craig felt himself growl as he saw that alpha running his fingertips over Tweek’s cheek to his chin to make him lookup. “Don’t look away from me. Angel~” The alpha seemed to purr and Tweek’s face went red at the nickname, mainly due to the embarrassment. The alpha grinned and gently took Tweek’s hand in his other, “But, y’know… you could make up for it by-” He didn’t get to finish before Craig was on top of him, teeth bared, just now getting his alpha canines, and scent stronger than he would ever allow, Token’s body spray did nothing to mask it now. The sound of the two bodies slamming onto the marble floor echoed throughout the halls and made heads turn to watch the fight that was now breaking out.  
Tweek jumped at the sudden action and gave a startled yelp, Token went to pull Craig off of the other. Craig growled as he saw Token making his way over to pull them apart. Token hesitantly backed off for now, instead, going to make sure Tweek was okay. Craig’s attention snapped back to the alpha he had pinned down. Craig shifted his weight to get a better grip so he could beat this piece of shit to the ground when he felt himself getting hit in the face. He glared before punching him in the face, the two went at it before Token and Clyde were trying to pull Craig back and a teacher was pulling the other away from them. 

Once they got them separated, Craig was wiping the blood from his nose but was still standing straight with his teeth shown. He glanced back at Tweek to see him with his back pressed against the locker and immediately dropped his aggressive stance and quickly moved over to look him over. Craig grabbed the hand that the alpha had before and looked it over for any cuts. “You okay? He didn’t do anything right?” Craig asked as he looked him over, his voice dropping back to its normal tone. Tweek gulped, taking deep breaths and it was then that Craig noticed the shaking hand in his. “Tweek, listen. It’s fine now..”  
Tweek shook his head, “Just _Ack!_ Just… shut up for a second.” Craig blinked but went quiet. Tweek took a deep breath and held it before letting it go. “What the - _ngh!_ What the hell were you doing?! You’re going to get _Ah_ kicked out because of me!”  
“I’m not going to get kicked out because of you. He shouldn’t have been touching you without your-”  
“That doesn’t matter!”  
“And why doesn’t it?!”  
“I’m an omega, Craig! _Ack!_ That-that means they’ll _always_ side with what the alpha says-”  
“I’m an alpha to Tweek. Just… calm down. I’m not going to get kicked out of school, and even if I do, it’ll only be a week or two. I’ve got that for flipping teachers off before, so just… Calm down.” Craig reached his hand out and paused, looking at Tweek before he finally ran his hand through his hair. 

“Tucker! Tweak! You two are going to the office as well. Your friends explained what they saw happen while you two were… Doing whatever that was.” The teacher who broke the fight up said and got a nod in response from Craig who grabbed Tweek’s hand and tugged him towards the office. Craig thought that his first interaction with Tweek after that dream he had and this morning would be awkward, but so far he thought it was going fine.  
Once they were in the office, Tweek took a seat in the middle and Craig took the chair beside him, he glared at the other alpha. 

“Now, you boys know why you're all here-”  
“Actually, I don’t know why Tweek and I are here.”  
“Craig, you got into a fight is why you’re here. Tweek’s here to tell us what exactly happened.”  
Craig went to say something, but the door to the office opened and they saw their parents come in and stood by their kids. “So,” Craig’s father started, “What did Craig do this time? Flip someone off?”

“Well, no, Thomas. He got into a fight-”  
“Oh. Did you win?” Thomas said looking down at Craig.  
“Pulled apart. He didn’t get what he wanted. So.” Craig shrugged as he glanced at Tweek who looked like he was about to freak out due to his parents being there. 

“Um, that’s not exactly the point Mr. Tucker… Tweek was about to tell us what exactly happened. Tweek, can you tell us why these two got into a fight?”  
Tweek felt himself go cold. What? His eyes snapped up to meet her blue eyes, what the hell was he supposed to say?! They got into a fight because of him being an omega?! Tweek looked away and opened his mouth to say what happened but felt like someone stuffed cotton in his mouth.  
Craig noticed the change in Tweek and quickly snapped his head towards him than at the principle. “Have you ever thought that maybe he doesn’t want to say what happened in front of everyone?”  
She sighed, “Well if he doesn’t want to say, we’ll have to assume he was also involved somehow in the fight and you all will have to get suspended for a few weeks.”

Craig got pissed at that and stood up quickly, sending the chair back a few inches. "Tweek didn't even do anything! And anyway, this fucking asshole shouldn't have been touching him in the first place!" Craig's attention turned to the other alpha in the room, who in response rolled his eyes before making eye contact;  
"What the hell does it matter if I was hitting on him? It's not like he's _yours_." The alpha narrowed his glaring brown eyes before giving a toothy grin, "Or do you think he is yours~?" Craig could feel his eye twitched as he tried to bite back a growl. "Ah ha~ I hit a nerve there didn't I~? Little Craig-y boy found a little 'buddy'~?" He stood up and the parents could only watch. They had an understanding of what was happening, and it was never okay to get between two alphas over an omega. Their own children or not. 

Tweek felt his face going red as they talked about him like he wasn't there, but then that... weird butterflies in his stomach turned into bullets going off when he saw the brown eyes turn on him. Tweek's blood felt like it froze over as he met them, he bit his tongue to fight a whine and, surprisingly, managed to pull his lips back and give his own low, disapproving growl. Everyone in the room looked shocked, if it was the fact he had growled at all or if he growled while pretty much on a verge of a panic attack (Though they didn't know that part) he would never know. 

But when the unnamed alpha just grinned and started walking over towards him, even with the signs of not being interested, he felt a low whine escaping from his throat. That noise set Craig into action as he was flinging the chair out of his way and moving between the two in a second. He stood to his full height and was tense. "Back. Off. I've beat your ass once, I'll do it again." 

A laugh came from the other one, "Oh wow! You-you really think he’s yours!”

“He’s part of my pack-”  
“Oh stop with that shit Tucker. People go after Clyde all the time and you’re never near. It’s always Token.” The brunette alpha leaned forward, “Plus, you still reek..” He said lowly so only Craig could hear him.  
Craig’s cerulean eyes widened before he threw a punch, “Fuck you!”  
The brunette yanked his head back in a quick motion and laughed again. “Oh wow~ I got the stoic Craig Tucker to break his little no emotions thing. You must _really_ like him, huh Tucker~? It’d be a shame if someone snagged him from under you.” Craig didn’t move from his place in front of Tweek.  
“I already told you. He’s part of-”  
“Your pack, so what? Clyde’s part of your pack and-”  
“Clyde has Token. Token has a sixth sense. People think they’re bonded already because they smell like each other and no matter where he is, Token always knows where he is and if something is wrong with him.” 

“Alright, you two can stop it. You can take this up after you leave the school premises. We don’t want to promote fighting. You,” She pointed at the brunette, “Two weeks. When you come back, stay away from Tweek. Now out.” The brunette huffed and glared at Craig, who flipped him off before he left. The principal sighed. “Now, for you two.” Tweek flinched at that and Craig looked over at her. “Mr. Mackey already told me what he thinks of you two, so you won’t be getting into much trouble. Tweek, you can go home today if you want. Craig, you’ll be suspended for two days.”  
Craig only shrugged, “It’s normally longer.” Is all he said when Tweek looked over at him.  
“But- What about class?” Tweek asked as he looked at her.  
“I’ll have Kyle Broflovski take them for you.”  
Tweek looked at his parents who just shrugged at him. “I-I guess..?”  
The principle smiled at them, “Alright. Tweek, Craig? Could you two-step outside please.” They exchanged a look and nodded before walking out of the room. 

The two sat on the chairs outside of the room. Craig looked over at Tweek before looking at the wall in front of him. “I wonder what they’re talking about in there.”  
Tweek jumped and looked away with a red face. “I-I _ack_ have an idea, but it’s…” Tweek shrugged, “It’s probably not it though.”  
“Well, what do you think it is?”  
Tweek looked him in the eye, “No matter how _Ngh_ weird it is, you can’t laugh, okay?” Craig raised an eyebrow but nodded none-the-less. “Okay.. so when we were all at Token’s house and you left, Clyde thought of something and I _Ack!_ think he might... Be right… Um... He... Hethinkswe’refatedmates!” Tweek rushed that last part and was wishing he had a hat on and tried to hide his face.  
Craig blinked at him, “Can you say that last part again.”  
Tweek took a deep breath, “We’re… fated..mates…” Tweek whispered as he tried to hideaway.  
Craig seemed to actually think on this. “It makes sense. Well. What would you do if we were?” Craig looked over at Tweek, his face showed no emotion.  
“I-I mean I just moved here _Ngh_ So, I don’t… wouldn’t rush into things but… out of all the alphas I’ve met, if it is _agh_ you, I… I suppose I’d be glad… I mean, you’re nice- but!” Tweek fiddled with his hands before tugging on his hair, “I _JUST_ moved here! This is too much pressure!”  
“Tweek, Tweek!” Craig said as he went and grabbed his hands, “Look, I get it. We don’t even know if that’s what _this_ is, and if it is, who cares? I won’t make you rush into something you don’t want. Clyde shouldn’t have said something like that near you anyway.” Craig looked over Tweek, “You okay now?” Tweek nodded and just leaned forward, wrapping his arms around him. Craig shifted and patted his back. Craig looked him over, “I’m going to move around, okay?” Tweek just nodded, not removing his face from Craig’s shoulder. Craig put one arm around Tweek’s back and the other under his legs as Craig sat down and made sure Tweek was comfortable. 

After a few minutes, their parents walked out of the room with weird looks on their faces and they only smiled slightly when they saw the boys hugging each other. Craig coughed and looked at Tweek, “Hey… Tweek, their- oh.” Craig had to fight to keep the smile off his face as he looked at the now sleeping, Tweek in his arms. 

The Tuckers and the Tweaks exchanged a look, “Well, if you all want.. We’d love to welcome you to the town? You can come over right now if you’d like. Your boy looks comfortable. Plus, he probably needs his sleep after what happened today.” Craig’s mother said, before whispering something else to Tweak’s mother.  
“I don’t see anything wrong with it. Tweek is too scared to do anything so we don’t have to worry about them doing anything too mature.” Tweak’s mother said as she walked over to wake up her son, when her hand was reaching towards Tweek, Craig quickly moved to block her hand and his eyes snapped to meet hers and he gave a low growl that faded. Craig looked away before staring back at her. Showing the fact he knew she was stronger, but he didn’t care. She smiled at him and patted his head, “If I can get him from your son, that is.” She laughed, “Craig, was it? I don’t really trust you with my kid from last time you scented his room like you lived there, but he’s honestly never been this relaxed around someone. So if he trusts you, I can try. But I’m not letting you take my son in a car.”  
Craig wanted to argue with her, his parents were there, but he knew where she was coming from, so, with a soft grunt he unwillingly handed Tweek over. Or tried to hand him over. Tweek hung on tighter when he tried to move. A low whine came from Tweek, “No…”  
Tweek’s mom shook him where he was kinda up, “Tweek, honey. Come on. You can go back to sleep with Craig when we get to his house.”  
Tweek groaned sleepily, “Then… le’me go w’em…”  
“Adorable…” Craig mumbled, then a thought crossed his mind. He pulled his hat off and put it on Tweek’s head, he stood up. “I can ride with you guys.” This wasn’t the thought Craig had. His first thought was maybe give him his hat and hand him over to his mother than give him his jacket, but he didn’t think he’d have the heart to do that. The way Tweek held onto him made it impossible to even try.  
Mrs. Tweak nodded, “I’m fine with that if your parents are.” Craig looked at his parents who just nodded. They did want to talk to their son about all this, but it was clear they weren’t going anywhere if one of the two didn’t cave over who Tweek would go with and they didn’t think either one would crack anytime soon. They all left the school together, Craig carrying Tweek to their car as he got in the back. Craig had to move around a bit before he and Tweek was comfortable, “Just follow their car.” Is all Craig said before his attention was locked onto Tweek. Craig was taking in everything, the way Tweek’s wild hair stuck out from under the hat that was usually on his own head and that was covered with his scent, the way Tweek’s breathing was calm other than all the other times he’s been awake- Craig so wanted to run his hands through Tweek’s hair, but decided he was going to leave it on him till they got to his house, so he left it be and decided to just rub small circles on his back. 

Soon enough they got to Craig’s house and Mr. and Mrs. Tweak got out of the car. Craig stared at Tweek for a minute before gently shaking him, “Tweek… I need you to wake up a little for a second..”  
Tweek stirred in his sleep, greens eyes open lazily as he looked at Craig. Before shutting again, then snapping open and jerking back. “Wha-what?! Where are we?” Tweek looked around rapidly in fear and shock.  
Craig held his hands up, “Hey… Tweek, calm down. Our parents decided to come to my house..” Craig got out of the car before turning around and held his hand out for Tweek to take. “You can still come in.. You can sleep more if you want. Or do whatever you want.” Tweek hesitantly took Craig’s hand and got out of the car. Tweek then seemed to notice the hat on his head. His hand reached up to lightly trace over it, a soft smile on his face as he followed Craig into the house. 

“Oh, Tweek, you’re awake. I thought you’d still be sleeping from how you acted earlier when I tried to take you from Craig.”  
Tweek’s face went red and he went to pull his hair, only to feel that the hat was blocking him from doing so, so he decided to try to pull the hat down over his face. “_Oh God…_ What did I _ack_ do?”  
His mother chuckled, “Oh, just clung to Craig.” Mrs.Tweak looked at Craig before looking back at her son, “Which your… little friend, didn’t seem to want to wake you up either. You just seemed so comfortable. I’ve never seen you so relaxed around someone so quickly. Even with your old friend it took you awhile to trust her.”  
Tweek groaned and he needed a way out of this awkward situation. Craig seemed to pick up on this as he grabbed his wrist, “You still seem tired Tweek. You should go lie down.” Tweek nodded and quickly followed Craig.  
“Leave the door open boys! We’re too young to be grandparents!”

Tweek gave a startled yell when his father said that and grabbed the hat and yanked it down, he jumped away from Craig, pulling his wrist free. Craig raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the blushing blond, he shrugged his shoulders and walked ahead of Tweek, when he reached his room he opened the door and walked in. Craig immediately made a bee-line straight for a cage that was set up in his room and opened the cage door, getting pellets in a measuring cup before pouring it in a bowl in the cage. Tweek was following Craig close behind as to not get lost in his house- Though Tweek supposed he could have followed Craig’s scent if he did end up getting lost- and peeked in the cage to see an American lilac dutch. Craig glanced over at Tweek to see him staring, “Do you want to see him?” 

Tweek jumped at the sudden invitation, “Ah! _ung_ I don’t think that it would be a great idea for me to hold him..” But Craig was already getting Stripe out before Tweek even finished his sentence.  
“Oh? Why not. He isn’t going to bite you.” Craig said as he held Stripe to his chest before he sat down on the floor and gently sat the pig down on the ground, letting him run around the room. Craig kept his eyes on him for a minute before they flicked back up to meet Tweek’s green ones, “You can sit down on the ground and wait for him to come to you. Or you could lay back down if you’re still tired.” Craig said as he turned his attention back on Stripe and ran a finger over the pigs head as he ran back to his owner.  
Tweek gnawed at his lip with his teeth before sitting down on the ground, “I wouldn’t _Ngh,_ hold him.. I’d probably end up hurting him.” Tweek said as he watched Stripe take off to the other side of the room, zooming around.  
Typically, Craig wouldn’t care if anyone would want to hold Stripe- it was honestly rare for him to even offer for anyone other than him to hold him, but for some reasons, Craig needed Tweek to hold his pet. “You wouldn’t hurt him.”  
“What makes you so _ung_ sure?”  
Craig shrugged his shoulders before Stripe ran back to them, squeaking as he looked at Craig then bolted towards Tweek. Stripe stopped and seemed to sniff at Tweek before popcorning and jumping in the omega’s lap and flopping down on his side in his lap. Tweek slightly jumped when the guinea pig did this. “Oh God! Did- did I kill your pet?!”  
“What? No, Tweek. He’s just relaxed.” Craig looked at his pet, “I’ve never seen him this calm near new people.” Craig leaned over and gently poked at Stripe’s side, “You little traitor.” He earned an aggravated squeak in response and shook his head at the noise. They sat there for a few minutes, Tweek slowly gained the courage to run his pointer finger over the creature that laid in his lap. “It’s not that bad once you get used to them… He won’t bite.” Craig said as he watched the scene in front of him, he couldn’t lie though. He was getting a bit jealous that Stripe had taken right up to Tweek when he had to work for months to gain his trust, but Craig also took that as he did an excellent job making sure Stripe would be used to other people aside from himself if anything were to happen to him. It _is_ South Park after all, you could never know what would happen. It was when he noticed Tweek yawning and nodding off did he say anything about Tweek laying down again. “If you’re tired, you can lay down on my bed for a bit. I can put Stripe in his playpen in the basement for a few hours while you sleep.” Tweek could only give a small nod, before his head was jerking up. Okay, maybe that wasn’t a nod. Maybe he was falling asleep where he sat. Craig stood up and picked Stripe up from Tweek’s lap, Tweek jumped when he felt the weighted warmth leave his lap and quickly looked around for the critter to see Craig picking him up. “You’re falling asleep.” Craig said as he stared at him with a stoic look, “So I’m going to take him downstairs in his play-pen for a bit.” Craig repeated what he had said earlier, now knowing Tweek hadn’t heard him. Tweek nodded again, “You can get on my bed if you want, or you can make yourself comfortable on the floor. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Craig said as he stood with Stripe and walked out of the room and to the basement to put him in his playpen. 

Tweek, meanwhile, was trying to figure out _why_ he was so tired. Sure, he hadn’t really slept well the days before, and sure he’s drank a ton of coffee to stay up, but why was it affecting him now? He had his coffee today, was it because of everything that happened that morning? Tweek found himself yawning again at how hard he had been thinking about it. He was too tired to care at the moment. He was too tired to think- And that in itself would have had Tweek freaking out if he could find a single bone in his body to care at that moment. But the mixture of Craig’s scent mixing with the smell of any pet store was lulling him into a calm.  
As Tweek laid on the bed and buried his face into a pillow, he wondered if the pet store smell was also part of Craig’s natural scent that he didn’t pick up? Or maybe it was just something that he was near all the time that made it smell like it just… belonged mixed with his. Tweek’s eyes shut and he allowed himself to be lulled back to sleep by the scent. 

—  
Craig was getting Stripe’s veggies ready when Tweek’s father approached him asking what they had been doing up there. Craig was focused on making sure he didn’t get Stripe too much or too little as he answered Mr.Tweak, “We did nothing, Sir. I got my Guinea Pig out and let Tweek play with him, then Tweek started falling asleep so I told him he could lay down in my bed while I took Stripe to his playpen.”  
“Okay, just don’t try anything with my son.”  
Craig just nodded in understanding as he mixed the stuff he had been cutting into a bowl and heading down to the basement. He didn’t understand why everyone thought he and Tweek- after only knowing each other for a few days- would start fucking like wild animals. Craig put the bowl of mixed veggies in the playpen and ran his finger over Stripe’s head again before he headed back up the stairs and to his room. He was about to say that he was back before his eyes landed on the sleeping figure on his bed. Craig slowly walked closer and stared at Tweek, he realized that _yes_ he did sound like a creeper, but just the way Tweek’s blond hair came out of Craig’s hat to fall around his face was- was- angelic like. Craig reached over and pulled his hat from Tweek’s head and set it on the desk beside his bed. Craig found himself getting into the bed next to him, an arm laid over Tweek’s side as he did so, his face buried into Tweek’s hair before he found himself also dozing off and falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. Well I lost the groove near the end. I also stayed up like... 20 hours working on this so XD i am dead tired. 
> 
> I also have no clue where I am going with this- Should I focus on one of the other pairings next chapter or few? If so who? XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So got some Tyde for this chapter XD 
> 
> Was hoping to get this out last week... then it was supposed to be done yesterday, but I've been trying to clean and make more space in my room (My two GPs are gonna be having babies soon XD if y'all want pics of Mango and Blackberry, or even Butters and Teddy I will gladly oblige XD) 
> 
> But in all seriousness, hope you guys like the update, hoping to have next one out sooner than this one was.

That morning, Token called Clyde and it rang for a few before Clyde actually answered it. “Ugh.. Hm… What’s up?” Token chuckled softly and shook his head. He could tell that Clyde had just woken up and wasn’t ready for school at all.  
“School starts in thirty minutes. You want me to pick you up or are you going on the bus?”  
There was a pause and after a minute Token was starting to get worried. “Clyde?”

“Um… Couldn’t I just… y’know.. Skip today..?” His voice was shaking.  
Token paused in his step towards the door, “Huh? What happened? What’s wrong?” Token glanced back towards where his room was, trying to decide if he needed anything in there. 

“Nothing’s wrong I just.. Don’t feel good.” Clyde said on the other end. He was curled into a ball under his blanket. He didn’t want to straight out admit that he had stayed awake all night due to a nightmare. There was a ‘silent’ pause over the phone, there was some rustling on the phone from Token’s side, and -as much as he tried to hold it back- there were soft sniffles from Clyde’s end.  
“I’m coming over. We can skip some of today till you’re feeling better.” Token declared as the rustling stopped and footsteps could be heard.  
“Ugn.. Goddamn it Token. You have perfect attendance so far, and if you skip any today you’ll lose to Brofloski.” Clyde grumbled as he wiped his eyes, trying to get the tears away. He tried not to be a crybaby that much, but he couldn’t help it sometimes. ‘Specially when it was nightmares about his past.  
“I don’t care. Beating Kyle or making sure you’re okay, it’s clear which one comes first.”  
Clyde gave a soft chuckle, “Craig’ll say, beating Kyle. Gotta beat Stan’s gang in something.”  
There was a pause as a car engine starting could be heard over the phone. “Remind me to smack you when I get there,” Token said as he started to drive towards Clyde’s house. “Craig hates them, but he’d still choose you over beating them.” 

Clyde snickered softly, “Why in the hell would I remind you to hit me?”  
Token put the phone on speaker and put it in the phone holder. “I don’t know. What was the list of things you wanted Bebe to do to you at one point?”  
Clyde felt his face warm up, “I was drunk and I meant none of that. Anyway! This isn’t an appropriate time to bring that up!”  
“Well, it got you thinking of something else didn’t it?” Clyde could hear the smile on Token’s face. “Anyway, you weren’t *that* drunk when telling me that list.” Token hummed softly as he recalled that list, a playful grin on his face, even though Clyde couldn’t see it. “I think a few of them fit you.. Though I can’t seem to remember the whole list, could you be a _good boy_ and tell me that list again~?” Token jokingly said, holding back laughter.

Clyde, on the other hand, found no humor in this at all. If it had been Craig, or anyone else (Mainly only Craig because anyone else would be.. Weird and taken in the ‘wrong’ way) it wouldn’t have bothered him that much. He would be able to joke or flirt back. But this was Token who had just done it, and while yes, before he could joke back, now he couldn’t. So, Clyde did the only thing he thought to do at that time. He quickly pressed the red button on his phone screen, successfully hanging up on his friend. Token glanced at his phone confused that Clyde had hung up on him. “Maybe I shouldn’t have tried to joke about that when he was upset already..?”

Clyde grumbled as he clicked his phone off and tossed it on his bed. “Asshole… Kind, caring asshole..” Clyde rolled over under the covers away from his phone. “Ugh.. Dude, it’s been ten years already. Craig and literally everyone else already said it wasn’t your fault, and it wasn’t. You know this…” Clyde muttered to himself as he tried to curl up tighter in the ball. “It’s not your fault.. It’s not your fault…”  
There was a knock on the door, “Clyde..?” It was his father, “You okay?”  
Clyde took a minute to answer, “Yeah. Just… not feeling well…”  
There was a pause, “Oh.. Okay… Is Token going to come over?”  
Clyde had to think about what his reply would be. If he said the truth, his dad would know what actually happened. Clyde sighed, “Yeah.. yeah Token’s coming over.”  
“Alright. I’m going to go to the shop.. If you need anything just call me or have Token call, okay?”  
“Yeah.. I will..” Clyde listened as the footsteps of his father faded away, followed by the sound of the door opening and shutting. Clyde shut his eyes, deciding he’d try to get more sleep before Token got there. It took a few minutes, but eventually he managed to doze off. 

**...............**

Muffled yelling and screaming. Clyde opened his eyes and saw his mom infront of him. ‘Wait. Stop fighting with her. Shut up!’ He yelled at himself in his head, but his mouth kept fighting back with his mother. He watched as his mother walked out and slammed the door behind her. _‘No-nonono! You fucking idiot! Why… why did you keep fighting with her..?’_

“It’s not even mine… It’s Kenny’s..” Clyde grumbled as he flopped on his bed and laid back. “But she doesn’t believe a word I say like always..” Clyde laid there for a few minutes before he got up and went to his computer and started playing a game. He jumped when he heard the knocks at the front door. Clyde walked down the stairs and looked at the police at his door and his sobbing father in confusion. “Dad? What’s going on?”  
“I’m so sorry Clyde…”  
The officers shared a glance, “Clyde?”  
“Yeah?” Clyde walked closer, “Listen, it was Kenny’s-”  
One kneeled down and laid a hand on Clyde’s shoulder, Ignoring whatever Clyde was saying “Listen here boy. Your mom told us to tell you this, she doesn’t blame you for what happened.”  
“Wait. Why can’t she tell me herself? What happened?” Clyde shrugged the officers hand off his shoulder and looked between everyone with knitted eyebrows.  
“She.. she was in a wreck son..”  
He felt his heart drop, “Mom’s… Mom’s not coming home is she..?” Clyde’s eyes felt hot, he felt a pressure on his chest. “She.. she got in the wreck because of me..” Clyde muttered under his breath and no one heard him as he treaded to the couch and flopped down.  
“Thank you officers…” His dad said before the officers offered their condolences again and left. Roger walked over to his son and bent down, “Son… What happened was not your fault.. It was the person who was drinking.”  
“She wouldn’t have been out if we hadn’t gotten into a fight.. She wouldn’t have been out..” Roger held his son’s head in his hands. 

He could hear his father say something but he couldn’t understand what it was.  
**.............**

“Clyde! Clyde! Wake up dude!”  
Clyde jumped and looked at the person who was shaking him out of his sleep, blinking rapidly as he tried to wake up. “Wha…? Token?”

Token let out a shaky breath. “Clyde, you were freaking out in your sleep.” Clyde looked at Token’s hand that was still on his forearm, it was shaking. Clyde took a deep breath and hugged Token. “I’m sorry..”  
Token put his left hand on Clyde’s back and started rubbing it while his other went to his hair. “Shh… It’s okay... “ Token kissed the back of Clyde’s head. “Was it that dream again..?” A nod came from the boy who looked like he was trying to sink into the other. Token sighed, “Clyde.. It’s not your fault..”  
“But if I-”  
“No. No Buts. It wasn’t your fault. It was no one’s fault aside from that person who was drinking and driving.” Token moved his hand from Clyde’s hair, despite the soft whine of reluctance he received, “Look at me.” Clyde looked up at Token. “Repeat after me, okay?” A small nod, “Okay, I, Clyde Donnavan,”  
“I.. Clyde Donnavan..” Clyde repeated with a scratchy voice.  
“Am not the reason my mother passed away,”  
Clyde was silent for a slight moment before mumbling, the same thing.  
“She passed away because of someone who decided to drive drunk.”  
“She… she passed away because of a drunk driver…”  
Token leaned down and placed their foreheads together. “Good.. Her amazing son was still a child and you had no control over what happened.”  
“I.. I suppose.. I just.. Overreact..”  
“You don’t overreact. You act like someone who lost someone they loved at a young age and blame themself and doesn’t get the right help they need.” Token said as he stared at Clyde. “Hey, aside from this, are you feeling okay? You feel kinda hot.”

Clyde yanked away and looked away, “Uh… Yeah. I’m fine. Just a little overheated because of the stress..”  
“You want me to get an ice pack or a cold wet rag?” Token asked as he moved off the side of the bed.  
“Uh.. yeah.. The second one..” Clyde rubbed the side of his head with one of his hands, “And could you see if we have any pain killers? Please?”

Token nodded, “Yeah, sure thing.” Token ruffled Clyde’s hair before heading to the door, “Just stay laid down. I’ll be back.” 

Clyde watched Token leave and flopped back on his bed and sighed as he did so. “Arrghh… C’mon Donnavan..” He wiped at his eyes, “You’re supposed to be a cool dude.. This isn’t cool crying about a nightmare..” Clyde laid there and held his hands on his face for a second before he threw his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He stood up and went to the closet to open it, there was a slight hesitation, but Clyde shrugged it off and grabbed two of the blankets that had Craig and Token’s scents on them. Clyde went back to his bed and laid down, covering up with the dark blue one that was covered in Craig’s scent and holding the purple one to his chest and nose that had Token’s on it. When he heard his door opening, he moved it away from his nose immediately. 

“You still awake?”  
“Yeah..” Clyde said as he shifted and sat up a bit. He took the glass of water and an ibuprofen when Token held them out for him. “Thanks.. Sorry for being a bother.”

Token sighed and flicked him in the forehead, “You aren’t a bother. Stop saying that.”  
“Ow! That hurt!” Clyde pouted as he rubbed his forehead.  
Token shook his head, “Then stop saying stupid stuff dude. Just take that and lay back down. How much sleep did you even get?”  
Clyde put the pill in his mouth and took a sip of water and swallowed it and laid back down. “Uh…” He looked away and cleared his throat, “Only… like… three hours?” He nervously licked at his lips. “I just- the first time, I didn’t want to go back to sleep and then-”

“Shh. Clyde.” Token put a finger to Clyde’s lips, “It’s fine. Scooch over.” Clyde raised a brown at this request, but moved over anyway. Only for Token to squeeze into the bed as well. “This is a bit harder than when we were little.” Token chuckled as he put his arm around the back of Clyde’s head so he could run his fingers through his hair. 

Clyde snickered as he rolled on his side to face towards him, “Yeah, it was. Before you grew like a weed!”  
Token rolled on his side as well, “How is that my fault?” Token blew on Clyde’s face, “I told you I could get you a bigger bed to fit both of us on it since I’m here so many times.”  
Clyde snickered, “I never said that was your fault. It’s your family’s fault for being so damn tall. Don’t blow in my face, it’s weird.” He covered Token’s mouth with his hand, which resulted in his hand getting licked, “Ewww dude….” Clyde cringed and wiped his hand off on the blanket. 

“Don’t cover my mouth and I won’t lick your hand.” Token snickered softly before they went quiet. “Uh.. about earlier on the phone.. If I made you mad, or upset, or something, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn't have been joking when I heard that you was upset, but I was just trying to distract you from it..” 

“It’s fine.. I just didn’t know what to do.. Or say..” Clyde was never so thankful for Token not understanding something in his whole life. 

“How about you try to get some more sleep, alright? I’ll wake you up in a few hours so we can head to school.” Token hummed softly as he lightly scratched the back of Clyde’s head. He couldn’t help the grin when he saw Clyde trying to fight with himself. But after a few seconds of it, Clyde relaxed into the touch and a low purr came from him. 

“God.. damnit… I hate you sometimes.” Clyde said between the noises he was making, he tilted his head back into the touch.  
Token laughed, “I just know what you like and what you don’t.”  
“And I hate that, but I love it.”  
“You remind me of a dog. Well… A puppy is more like it.” Token chuckled before moving his hand from Clyde’s hair to place his hands on his cheeks and started rubbing them, “Awww~ Who’s a good wittle puppy? Who’s a good boy~?” He cooed jokingly in a baby voice.

Clyde laughed and shoved his hand on Token’s mouth, “Dude shut up. I thought I was supposed to be going back to bed.” Clyde could feel his face growing hotter the more Token talked. Clyde quickly moved his hand from Token’s mouth, not wanting to get licked again, before getting closer and laying his arm over Token’s side, and snaked his other arm under him to hold onto him tightly. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was terrified that Token would leave him when he was sleeping and not come back. Token chuckled and put his arm back under Clyde’s head and started scratching Clyde’s head again. Clyde cuddled as close as he could, his head basically buried in Token’s chest, “Ahhh…. I love you so damn much.” 

Token felt his heart start to speed up and his face warm up. But he chuckled softly, “I know you do. I love you too.” Neither of them saw the hurt that crossed the other's face- They both meant it in a stronger way than what the other had taken it. The two laid in silence before Token could hear soft snores come from Clyde. He looked down at the other, “I love you more than what you think Clyde..” Token mumbled softly before kissing his head. He was planning on getting up, but when he noticed Clyde’s death grip around him, he knew that wasn’t going to happen. So he did the only thing he could. Lay there and watch Clyde. As weird as that was, he couldn’t do anything else. He chuckled as Clyde moved back a bit in his sleep and he saw the drool that was on his shirt going to Clyde. “That’s disgustingly cute..” Token said as he whipped it away with his sleeve. They laid there like that for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only three hours. When Token glanced at the clock, he about jumped out of the bed, he hadn’t noticed the time fly like that. “Clyde… Clyde… Wake up. It’s been three hours. We can sleep more when we get out of school.” Clyde grumbled in protest, “Clyde..” He thought about what would probably wake him up quickly, or just at all. He sighed, he knew he was probably going to regret this, “If you get up, I’ll let you take whatever you want from my room.” 

A brown eye cracked open and glanced up at him, “You’d let me do that anyway.” Clyde grumbled as he unwrapped his arms from them and whipped the spit from his mouth, before cuddling back into his chest. Token knew he should have pushed him away, but he shook his head at himself when he couldn’t do it.  
“Fine. I’ll let you make a nest in my room-”  
“Done that. Really all you got Black?”  
Token chuckled and shook his head, “Fine. What do you want?”  
Clyde hummed softly, nuzzling into him. “More sleep.”  
Token shook his head, “After school. C’mon, we’ll get in more trouble than we probably are if we’re any later.” Token moved his hands to Clyde’s waist, sliding his hands under Clyde’s shirt… before he started to tickle Clyde. Clyde’s eyes widened and immediately tried to jump up and away from the sudden attack he had been under.  
“No! Nononono! Token I swear to-!” His threat was cut off with laughs as Token started tickling him. Token grinned down at him as he moved to be over him to give him a better advantage. “Token- Token- Seriously- Pl-please stop!” Clyde managed to get out between fits of laughter. 

Token paused and leaned down to him and grinned, “Are you going to get up?”  
Clyde was taking deep breaths, trying to catch his breath before answering, “Nope, I’m staying in bed today- Wait! Wait, no! I’m kidding!” Clyde quickly yelled out as he felt Token start moving his fingers again. “Fine! Fine! I-I’m up!” 

Token leaned down again, their foreheads touching. “Good. I win.” They laid there like that for a few minutes, hot breath hitting each other in the face, noses touching, before Token realized what he was doing before getting off Clyde quickly and coughed into his hand as he looked away from Clyde. “S-sorry. You should get ready. I’ll be out in the car.” And just like that, Token walked out of the room. 

Clyde stayed laid down in surprise. His face was red now and he was trying to catch his breath. “What the fuck?” He repeated to himself as he sat up. “Was Token about to-? No. No, probably not.” Clyde ran both his hands through his hair. “Token was just… trying to get you up. He wasn’t about to kiss you.” Clyde got up and quickly got dressed and washed up for school. He basically ran down the stairs to get to the car as fast as possible. “Sorry about taking so long.” Clyde said as he got in the car. 

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault. How did you sleep by the way?” Token asked as he started the car and started driving.  
“Better. A lot better than what I was.” Clyde said as he leaned against the window. “Thanks.. About that, by the way.”  
“No problem. As long as you got some decent sleep.”  
A comfortable silence fell over them as Token continued to drive. Soon pulling into the school’s parking lot and parking before shutting the car off. They got out and went to the office, getting their slips before heading to the gym. Token looked around, “Huh. No Craig. Wonder if he got suspended for yesterday..?” 

“That’s bull! Craig didn’t do anything but try to keep some creeper off Tweek!” Clyde yelled, clearly pissed off. 

Token just shrugs, “A lot of people don't like it, but it’s how it goes. There's hardly anything you can do to change it. And Craig's probably happier at home. Plus, I haven't seen Tweek either so they probably left together.”  
Clyde huffs, a slight pout on his face, “Something _can_ be done. You just have to get enough people to yell about it to be heard.” In a split second, his pout turned into a wide grin as he rushed in front of Token and stopped, in front of him, “Oh! Speaking of the two STBLB, Tweek figured it out. That their y’know FMs.” 

“STBLB?” Token walked around Clyde and walked into the changing room, meant for alphas only, just to have Clyde follow him close behind. Clyde typically goes in with the alphas anyway - people hardly ever mess with him when both Craig and Token are threatening in their own ways. 

“Soon To Be Love Birds!” Clyde pulled his shirt up off him, “Speaking of which- You think anyone wants to, y’know. Get with me? Like- not that I want to get in a relationship with just anyone, but just..” Clyde pulled his gym shirt on and changed his pants. “It’s nice, to have someone like that.” Clyde’s mind couldn’t help but track back to that morning. 

Token hums as he changes his clothes. “Sure. to, uh, both of those things.”  
Kenny laughs, “Clyde, so many people want to bang you it's funny, but they won’t get close.”  
“What? Why?” Clyde looked over at the blonde and tilted his head in confusion.  
“Your ‘guard dogs’ won’t let anyone near you.” Kenny stated, using air quotes when he talked about Craig and Token.  
“Guard dogs…? What are you talking about dude?” Clyde looked over at Kenny completely confused.  
Token narrowed his eyes at Kenny. “Who all wants to bang him?” Token tried to keep it chill, but he could feel his body tensing up and his jaw clenching to try to distract himself from clenching his fist and hitting whatever names came from Kenny’s mouth.  
Kenny grinned as he looked at Token, “Wouldn’t you both like to know.”  
Clyde looked at Token and saw how tense he was and felt his heart flutter and grinned as he threw an arm over his shoulder. “Awww~ You’re worried about me~”  
Token looked over at him and forced a smile. “Yeah, worried..”  
Kenny snickered, “Hey Clyde.” Clyde looked over at him, “Someone that wants to bang you is super close to you right now~” Kenny winked at him.  
“You want to bang everyone though.”  
Kenny shook his head in disapproval. “Not me Clyde.”  
“What?” Kenny just laughed and shook his head.  
“Can’t tell you. You have to be a smart boy and figure it out yourself.”  
“Boo!” Clyde called out jokingly. He chuckles, “I should have known I’m a highly sought out omega~ Boys, and girls, best act fast~ Might not be on the market for very long~!” Clyde said proudly and held his head up, fanning himself with his hand as he spoke. 

“Guys! Come on! Mr.Bushway wants us out there now.” Someone called in before leaving the room again.  
Token stared at Kenny for a minute before following the rest of them out. He wanted to ask about who all wanted to bang Clyde again to see if he could get an answer this time, but he decided to bite his tongue and went out to the class. Token glared at anyone who even looked at Clyde.  
They went through the warm up exercises and Mr. Bushway announced they were going to be playing Volleyball.  
He started pulling out the kids on the teams and Token and Clyde were put on different teams. Token looked at Clyde before he picked up a ball and tossed it up before hitting it.

Token looked over at Clyde to see an alpha helping him with the receives. Token felt a low rumble in his chest as he watched the alpha touch Clyde.  
Someone that heard the growl quickly looked over at him, “Whoa.. You okay?”  
Token shook his head to clear it before smiling at them, “Yeah, yeah. Just trying to clear my throat. Didn’t mean to sound threatening or anything, sorry about that.” He offered a slight smile at the other person who just nodded and went on their way. 

Soon the practice was over and they were allowed to play the game, “Hey, I can serve first. If that’s okay?” Token said as they were going onto the court. His team members nodded and agreed to let him go first.

He tossed the ball up before jumping up and slamming it towards the alpha that was ‘helping’ Clyde earlier. The ball slammed into his knee making him flinch in pain. 

“Black!”  
“Sorry,” Token smiled, “My aim must have been off a bit. It won’t happen again sir.”  
Token got the ball and once again hit it towards the same person as before, this time hitting in front of them and it bounced up and hit him again. Token chuckled softly under his breath and looked at the guy daringly. The guy seemed annoyed, but huffed and looked away, backing down from the fight that hadn’t even started yet. 

The game went on and eventually Token’s team ended up winning.  
After the game, Token and Clyde headed back to the locker room to change. Token watches Clyde as he changes his scent patches, “Don’t those get expensive?”

“Huh?” Clyde rubbed the fresh patch he put on his neck, and looked over at Token, “Well, sure. Sometimes. Having them on all the time and having to change them after class. But I don’t want everyone smelling me- plus it's too… _‘distracting’_ according to the school.” He used air quotes and rolled his eyes at that fact, “I just think they don’t want to push jack on the alphas.” Clyde grumbled pissed off about the fact he had to sink so much money on these. 

Token looks away from him for a split second- thinking about if he should propose what he is thinking. “Well, if you want. I could uh..” Token licked his lips, he could feel his mouth go dry. “You always have my stuff anyway, and you always kinda smell like me. I could..” Clyde fought the smile off his face- he had a feeling he knew what Token was trying to say, but he didn’t get his hopes up. Token rubbed the back of his neck and looked away nervously, “We could try to rub.. My scent on you..?”

Clyde had to choke down the squeal that wanted to come from his lips and turned around and took his shirt off, but to mainly hide the grin that was on his face. “Oh? Do you think that would work? We can try it though.”  
Token looked at him, “Right now?”  
Clyde seemed to think for a moment while he put his shirt on and nodded, “Sure. It wouldn’t hurt anything.”  
Token took a breath before he hugged Clyde from behind. Clyde could hear Token’s heart beating faster. Clyde took a deep breath, not really expecting him to do it suddenly. Token laid his head on Clyde’s shoulder and took a deep breath. “I want the only people who smell you to be your pack mates.” Token said as he took Clyde’s hand in his own and took it to his other hand to rub their wrists together, then he repeated it to the other one. Clyde’s face was blood red by this point. He _thought_ he could handle this, he’s done more than this with other people and never got this reaction then. But since it was Token.. He should have known he couldn’t handle this. Hell, he couldn’t handle Token joking over the phone with him in a slightly sexual manner. 

Token watched Clyde as he did this, looking for any signs of discomfort or anything. He sniffed and caught a whiff of the student who was helping him in class. A low rumble managed to come up from his chest.  
When Clyde heard the growl he felt his heart flutter, “I- Uh… Something.. Wrong?”  
Token turned his head and buried his nose in the spot where it was strongest. “That person’s smell..”  
Clyde felt his legs start to go weak as he let Token do this. He felt his heart basically stop in his chest as he licked his dried lips. “Oh? What.. what about it?”  
“It’s..” Token had to pause- what about it? It was most likely an accident.. He shouldn’t be as upset about it as he was. “It’s.. not supposed to be there.” Token managed to get out between gritted teeth. He couldn’t exactly come straight out and say that it was making him pissed off beyond belief. 

Knocking was heard on the door, “Come on guys! Stop making out and get to class!” It was McCormick, thankfully and not the teacher. Token pulled back and coughed. “Sorry. I don’t.. I didn’t mean to do half that.”  
“And what you said? About no one else out of the pack smelling me?”  
“That I meant. Come on before we’re late for class again.” Token said as he walked out of the room. Clyde followed soon after and Kenny was grinning and giving him a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write sports (-\\../-) clearly shown in this chap XD 
> 
> Next chap will be back with Creek lol
> 
> Also... I had.. a lot more written for Clyde's mom's death in my notes. (Also had my pup choose to change it or keep it XD) Don't question me as a writer bc I ask a puppy for help XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had notes out, had an outline for this and next chapter. Nope XD In the middle of this I started changing it and the end is not at all what I had planned but I just need to push the other stuff back XD 
> 
> Also; no one asked for this but my Guinea pigs. (Mango - bigger tri sow is slowly gaining her weight back but she just had the babes like three-four weeks ago and lost like... all her weight and she lost her cage mate and/or daughter/mom. The person we got em from didn't tell us anything about them. Found out they were preggers when they started gaining a ton of weight suddenly)   
https://imgur.com/a/P5Chs84

It was warm. That was the first thing that Tweek registered in his barely awake state. He didn’t want to get up, he cuddled closer to the warmth and a soft content hum came from him as he felt the warmth getting stronger. That was, until the warmth’s hand started moving on his back. Green eyes snapped open and - as badly as he wanted to jerk back and get out of the bed as soon as possible- slowly got away from the figure, not wanting to wake them, lest it end up being a killer. Once Tweek was away from the figure in the bed, he looked at their face and saw that it was Craig. And then he remembered what had happened before he fell asleep… or what all he could remember. As he went and sat on the chair Craig had in front of his desk, he tried to remember what had happened, only to find that his memory from the point Craig had shown up at school till then was somehow hazed. 

Tweek was brought out of his thoughts as he felt his phone going off in his pocket. He pulled it out to see text messages from Kenny’s number and Clyde’s. Tweek clicked on Clyde’s first, he quickly glanced over the messages:

_ **CD: Dude, are u okay??? what happened when u went to office?  
CD: Tweek? Omg are u dead?!?! Dont b dead, i will pull your dead body from the grave and get ur soul bk  
CD: Srrly, im getting worried  
TT: Sorry Clyde. Im fine. Just been sleeping  
TT: and I honestly can hardly remember . i rememnr craig getting in a fight, going to office, about got in a fight again. Then i saw stripe and fell asleep. everything else is hazey.  
CD: O tnk god, u alive. Did u hit ur head? If things were hazy i think thats a doc vis, seems weird. But u saw stripe, thats a good sign w/ craig  
TT: no? I mean, i dont think- oh god what if i have brain damnge? But if i go to the hos pital they might try to kill me tehre!!  
CD: tweek, calm down., im sure ur fine- aske ken about it. He might know what thts bout  
TT: He actually messaged, ill ask him.. Thanks clyde. ** _

Tweek looked at the messages, hovering over the back to go text Kenny before quickly sending another message to Clyde; _**if i go - u go 2 incase they try 2 kill me.**_ He clicked off their messages and clicked on Kenny’s.

_ **KM: Yo Tweekie Bird, Buttercup’s told me bout ur day. ‘Prised I didn’t hear about it sooner. U doing ok?  
KM: Well-  
KM: Still a virgin?  
KM: Well. It’s been an hour, so I’m going to be an ass and assume you and Tucker fucked, grats on that. Don’t forget to take morning after pills  
TT: OMFG  
TT: GDI  
TT: No - nonononono. I mean - yes, but no/  
TT: DRTIKJG KENNY  
KM: OMFG LMAO  
TT: AAHHHHH WE DIDN”T FUCK  
KM: Sure. that’s why ur so defensive.  
KM: but srsly  
TT: WE DIDN”T DO ANYTHING  
KM: Are u okay?  
TT: Nh… As good as i can be. Idk what happened. Its all… hazy?  
KM: oh shit-  
KM: im notg kidin this time- are u sure u haven’t fucked craig?  
TT: AAGGHHHH KENNY. I WOULD THINK I WOULD KNO  
KM: ok, i was jsut making sure- idk what thats bout. Ive never heard of that happening  
TT: Oh GOD! WHAT IF I DO HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE?!  
KM: Believe me - if u had brain damiage, i would b able to tell  
KM: how did craig ack when u all went to ur room? U forgot to mssg me  
TT: HOW WOULD U B ABLE TO TELL IF I HAD BRN DAMNGE?!  
KM: U wouldn’t be texting so well if u did tweekers. Calm down and tell me the juicy deets abu the other day  
TT: ... gdi i hate u. And nothing happend tgen.  
TT: but uh, he was watching me when I looked over at him after plugging the system in. he also tried to go with me to get drinks and stuff but clyde interrupted him and went instead.  
TT: Oh. And my parents said that he scented my room like crazy. They said they couldn’t smell me over his.  
TT: but today, th eonly thng i remember is bein tierd?? Wtf was tht but?  
KM: Oohhh so he was taking a sneak at your ass? Nicee. Didn’t see craig as that kind of person tbh.  
KM: It’s just your body relaxing and trying to catch up on its sleep. I’m assuming with all that coffee you hardly sleep  
KM: Your whole room? Possessive much. Cant blame him though. With your looks.  
Your not a butters. But i would def bang you. If craig wouldn’t rip my dick off and shove it up my ass** _

Tweek was about to reply when he felt arms dropped on his shoulders. “Mn.. Kinky, but I wouldn’t touch McCormick with a ten foot pole.” Craig grumbled while laying his head on Tweek’s shoulder. Tweek jumped and gave a startled yell, “What the-!? Craig?!” A hum was all he got in return. “Wh-what are you NGH doing?!”  
“Was sleeping. Till all the warmth left the bed. Gonna go get Stripe and put him up.”  
_**TT: Wtf, wtf, what do i do?!? Craig woke up and is clinging to me!?!’  
KM: ‘Lolololololol, well, go back to bed with him if that’s what he wants ;) ;) ;) Be sure to use a condom!’**_ which was immediately followed up with gifs of blowjobs and porn. Tweek’s face went red as he screamed and chucked his phone.  
After calming down (as much as he could) he glances back at Craig. “Wa-wait- you read my texts?”  
“Just the last few.”  
“Was you _oh god_ actually looking at my _ngh_ ass?!”  
There was a pause. “... No.”  
“Why did you - _AGH_ why did you have to pause?!”  
“I had to fully understand what you were asking. I’m still tired.”  
“Then go back to sleep!” Tweek jumped and tried to pull away from Craig.  
“I’m not that tired.” Craig let go of him and moved back, “I’m going to go get something to drink. You want something?”  
“Do you guys have coffee?”  
“I can see if we do. But if we don’t?” Craig asked as he moved to the door.  
“Uh.. just water then. Thanks.” Tweek looked around the room nervously. Craig nodded before walking down the stairs to the kitchen where he could hear their parents in the living room. 

“What do you think they’re doing up there?” He heard his mom ask and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at them.  
“I’m too young for grandkids.” He heard Mrs.Tweek say before they all laughed.  
“Tweek’s too paranoid to do anything like that honey. I’m surprised he even went to sleep how he did.”  
“Craig is… not really interested in it. There was once we knew they were watching porn, but we think his friends put it on.” His mother chuckled softly, “Linda, Token’s mom, called us and wanted to apologize that they almost tased our son. They had porn on while with their friend Clyde and..” 

Craig rolled his eyes before he grabbed a can of pop and a bottle of water, and walked back to his room, not wanting to listen to their parents talking about them fucking and watching porn. They literally met not long ago, and the fact that they *might*, it wasn’t even confirmed yet, be fated pairs. Craig thought rationally about everything, and the possibility of them being fated was very low, only two percent of people actually found those, and Craig didn’t really believe in it- But he could see why Tweek and him seemed to click like fated mates would. Tweek was overactive and over-thought things, Craig, on the other hand, was more steady and rational, thinking things out before acting. Most of the time. So with their personalities it wouldn’t be shocking for them to attract each other, Craig could add rationality to Tweek’s paranoia and Tweek could help Craig show some of his emotions. They balanced each other out perfectly. It wasn’t a for sure fact they were fated. Craig decided he would talk about this with Tweek when he felt like they could both handle talking about it. 

Craig opened the door, “Tweek, I got your water.” He looked around the room, only to see that Tweek was nowhere to be seen. He sat the bottle and can down on the desk before walking to his bed. “Tweek? Did you run off?” Craig lifted some blankets on his bed, still seeing no sign of the twitchy blond. He heard something move in his closet and looked over at it and opened the door. Only to see Tweek facing away from him practically buried in his stuff. “Tweek?” He saw the blond jump at his name. “Uh. What are you doing?”

“I-I don’t _Argh!_ I don’t know! I would LOVE to know! I just- _AH_ I don’t know?! It felt to open out there! I just- I needed to get somewhere smaller and closed off and-”  
“Tweek. Tweek! Calm down. If you don’t know you don’t know. It’s probably just some weird omega thing. It’s fine.” Craig and Tweek just stared at each other for a minute, Tweek trying to control his breathing and Craig just trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do. “Do… you need me to lea-?” “No! Ugh.. Maybe? I don’t know! AHH!” Tweek grabbed his hair in his hands.  
“Do you want me to get your water? See how you feel when I just leave for that bit?” Craig asked although he was already backing up towards the door. Tweek bit into his lip and nodded his head frantically. Craig walked out and grabbed his phone, the can of pop and bottled water before heading back to the closet. When he first turned around he saw Tweek staring at him, Craig raised a brow at this but didn’t say anything to Tweek. He sat down by the door and held out the bottle to him, “Here.” Craig watched as Tweek took it with shaky hands and took a sip of it, before he started coughing, the water having done down wrong. Craig shut his eyes and faced away as he leaned back on the wall. “Tweek,” He heard a started yelp come from the one that was addressed, “Have you ever been in anyone else’s room?”

“Ungh… like, once? What - what does that have to do with anything?!”  
“Was it that omegas room from before? Your friend from your old school?”  
“_Ngh…_ Yeah.. So what?”  
Craig was silent for another moment before he opened his eyes and looked over at him, “Maybe it’s where you're at an alphas house. Well, at one along without an omega with you and don’t want to be left alone in the house.” Craig shrugged, “It’s the best thing I got since you don’t seem bothered by having me here.”  
“_Ngh.._ Maybe? It’s just - I feel weird in my body… I mean, more than I did before, and it’s _Agh!_ basically doing whatever it wants to do and reacting to what it _ngh_ wants to..” Tweek gripped his bottle tighter, staring at it to avoid looking at Craig, “I-I know a male omega is - _Mnfh_ weird in itself, we’re not “society accepted”, and my parents call me “a miracle”, but I never feel like it. Society thinks I’m a _Ack!_ slut, my parents act like I’m some special doll _Ngh_ but in reality, I’m just mentally mess-” He was cut off by a gentle, but firm tap on his head and looked up at Craig.

“Look. I can’t speak from anything but I can tell you what I think. Don’t let your mental issues define you. Just like your secondary gender. Don’t let labels take over your life.” Craig rolled his eyes and sat back down beside him. “Why do your parents call you a miracle? Can they not have kids or did you about die?”

Tweek took a breath to attempt to calm himself from his panicked state. “I.. uh.. Thanks.. Sorry for just _ack_ springing that on you I just… I don’t feel in control of my body lately.” He looked at Craig and raised a brow and tilted his head, “You really haven’t noticed? My dad’s a beta. My mom’s an alpha. I shouldn’t have even been conceived, but I was. Then I should have been an alpha, beta at the lowest. But I’m an _omega_.”  
A soft hum, “That explains why your dad threatened to sick your mom on me the other day. And why she’s always the one threatening me.”  
“She’s been threatening you?! What?”  
“Ah, yeah. It’s fine. Just a few times.” Craig shrugged and pulled out his phone and started typing on it. Tweek stared at his lap as he thought about the fact that his mother had been harassing his friend. “Oh. I found something.” Tweek looked over at Craig, “It’s about the fated mates thing. It says to try to distance yourself from whoever you think is your fated and see how you two feel. Symptoms that fateds typically experience are; high urges to protect their other half, to try to find them, pacing and worrying... These can also be seen with pack mates that are away from each other, but more specific signs are either of the pair getting depressed or end up getting ‘snappy’. These can vary from the pairs themselves…’ Well that was helpful.” He turned his phone off and leaned his head backwards, “So we can try that for what? A week? We can still hang out with the guys, but probably separated since we aren’t supposed to see each other.” Craig looked over at him, “If you can get with that?”

“Um, yeah sure. I could see if Kyle and them would let me sit with them.. Since Cartman’s still suspended.” Tweek looked away and twiched, he opened his mouth but shut it quickly. There was clearly something on his mind, but he wouldn’t say it.  
“What do you want to say Tweek?”  
Tweek jumped a bit at the sudden question, “I uh _agh!_ I was just - it said they could get depressed - What- What if I stop eating man?! If- if we are!”  
“If that happens you can come sit with us again. I’m not trying to kick you out of the pack.” Tweek nodded and the two fell into another silence after that. Tweek was starting to doze off yet again, but was quickly woken up when the door to the room was being slammed opened. Tweek jumped at the sudden loud noise and gave a startled yell and quickly dove to the pile of clothes and tried to bury himself. Craig sat up and sniffed at the air before he relaxed a bit and looked over at Tweek, “It’s just my little sister.” Craig said just as the strawberry-blonde girl was seen in the closet doorway. “What the hell are you doing barging in like that?” Craig asked as he flipped her off. 

Tricia just flipped him back off, “What the hell are you doing hiding an omega in your closet. Is this the one you came home smelling like the other day?” She leaned in the closet trying to get a good look at Tweek, sniffing at the air attempting to get through her brother's scent. Once she caught a whiff of it her eyes snapped open and stared at the green eyes that were barely visible under the pile of clothes. “Holy fuck- I was right! It’s that omega you came home smelling like the other day! Have you tw-” She was cut off by Craig pushing himself up and away from the wall, placing his hand over her mouth and shoving her out. 

“Tweek, try to calm down a bit. I’ll talk to my sister.” Craig said before pushing her out of the closet and following soon after and - to Tweek’s horror and slight relief- shut the door behind them. 

“Oh my god! You’re seriously seeing an omega?!”  
“No, Tricia, just listen-”  
“That’s the omega you came home smelling like! And you want me to be quiet about this?! No way Craig-”  
“We’re not seeing each other! Will you listen for two fucking seconds?” Craig took a deep breath to calm his head down. “Listen, he’s _new_ to town, and he was basically adopted by Clyde and we just took him in the group-”  
“Aanndd you’ve gotten into fights over him and now have him shut in your closet, came home smelling like him and the same night - Oh my god. Did you-?!”  
Craig grabbed her cheek and gently squeezed. “It **wasn’t** that, got it? Don’t bring that up..”  
Tricia grinned, “Of course not, _alpha_~” She laughed the best she could as she pried his hands from her face. There were a few taps on the closet door, “I think he’s asking if he can come out.” 

Craig went over to the closet and opened the door, seeing a meek looking Tweek. Tweek slowly came out and looked at Tricia, the younger girl already standing at Craig’s shoulders, only truly realizing how tall Craig was then. Tweek sniffed at the air a bit and jerked straight up when he noticed the smell of alpha seemed to multiply. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something while pointing at Tricia, but Craig cut him off. “I know. Don’t say anything or you’ll make her more egotistical than she is already.” Craig rolled his eyes and huffed a bit as he sat down on his bed.  
“Oh shut up! You’re just mad that people don’t react to you like they do to me!” Tricia gave a playful growl to her brother, either assuming that Tweek was used to alphas, or forgetting that he was there. Even a playful growl made Tweek jump a bit and tilt his head to the side, showing his submission to the other alpha in the room. Craig and Tricia both looked over at Tweek when he did this, both of them didn’t know what to do at first. “Oh, shit - I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you okay?” Both Craig and Tricia were basically frozen in their spots. 

Tweek took a deep breath and shook his head, “I-I it’s, _Agh!_ it’s fine. I’m just… not used to alphas outside of my family..”  
The two Tuckers shared a look, “Hey… Tweek, if you want to go home I wouldn’t blame you. I wasn’t even thinking about Tricia’s scent..”  
“Yeah, if you want to meet again, I can put my patches on next time so we can talk. And so I don’t end up startling you with my scent.” Tricia looked around Craig’s room before grabbing a pen and ripping a paper out of one of Craig’s notebooks, writing something down before handing it to Tweek. “Here, if you need anything or just wanna talk.” She held it out for Tweek to take, who did and quickly folded it and placed it in his pocket. Tweek nods quickly, before glancing at the door, then at Craig.  
“Come on Tweek. I’ll walk you to the door.” Craig said as he stood up and walked to Tweek, gently grabbing his wrist and pulled him down the stairs and to the living room. When they went down, their parents were still talking to each other, and Craig looked over at Tweek who was silent and just watching their parents talk. After a few moments pass, it’s clear that Tweek wasn’t going to interrupt their parents. Craig wasn’t that polite though. “Mr. and Mrs Tweak, I think Tweek’s had enough of alphas today.” Tweek jumped at the sudden voice that cut into the air. Their parents looked over at the two, before Tweek’s parents were standing up.  
“Well, it has been a hard day with alphas left and right today, and not being used to them, to them constantly coming after you must be stressful.” Tweek’s mom smiled as she looked at the Tuckers, “Then, we’ll be on our way. Thank you two for having us.” They waved before standing and leaving the house. 

Craig followed them to the door, “Tweek, text me about that later tonight.” Craig said and watched Tweek nod at him, and gave a wave, which Craig returned, before he headed back up to his room where his sister was still in. “Why are you still in here?”

“Why am I still in here? You had an omega here,”  
“I’ve had Clyde here before.”  
“That’s different. But you had an omega here that you just had a wet dream about-”  
“That’s **not** what that dream was-”  
“The other day you came home reeking of him, and he absolutely reeks of you. The way you follow him around looks like a male dog following a female in heat,” Craig opened his mouth to shoot this down, but Tricia held up her hand, “Others might not notice it, but I’m a Tucker too Craig. I know that look.”  
Craig laid back on his bed and covered his face up with his arms, “I don’t look at him like anything. I think you’re crazy and need to get out of my room.” Craig heard his door open and click shut signaling that Tricia had left. Craig was trying to get his head straight when he felt his phone go off. He picked it up and looked at who had texted him. He saw Clyde and Tweek had texted him and, without hesitation, clicked on Tweek’s first.

_**TT: so, were going to ignore eachotehr 2morow?  
CT: Right to the point. Like it.  
CT: Yeah, if you want.  
CT: Which I’m still kicked out of school 4 2 days, so u can sit w/ the others and tell them what happened and the plan.  
CT: If you’re planning on sitting w/ stan’s trouble making group, ask kenny if you can if you have his number  
CT: Or better just ask for Kyle’s number.  
CT: From experience, don’t do anything they try to drag you into. You’ll end up in another country with people trying to kill you.**_  
Craig looked at that last text before he sent it, and decided to delete the “people trying to kill you” part.  
_**TT: AGH! WHAT?! IN ANOTHER CONTRY?!! I CHANGE MT MIND. FUCK SEEING IF WEERE FMS. I WANT TO LIVE.  
TT: HOW?! How do they even end up in oyther contries?!?!  
CT: No clue. But I don’t think sitting with them would end up making you go to Peru.  
TT: U WENT TO PERU?! BC F THEM  
CT: Yeah. Long story. And I just try to forget that I even hung out w/ them once.  
CT: but serioulsy, just don’t go on any stupid ‘adventure’ with them.  
CT: Kenny typically doesn’t let them do anything drastic if Butters is with them. So get Butters with you  
CT: Since fatass isn’t there, Butters’ll be right there with Kenny.  
TT: ugn. Fine. Kenny said it was fine, also harsing me still bou wht hapend.  
TT: IDGIU HE THINKS WE FUCKED> AGAION>  
TT: NOT SAYING WE FUCKED  
TT: HE JUST THINKS WWE DID NO MATER WHT O TELL HEOM  
CT; its fine Tweek. Calm down. Hes probably teasing, plus its kenny. He thinks everything that breathes near eachother has fucked.  
TT: IGUYF, alright..  
TT: also, clyde said to answer him and “bros b4 hoes. (srry tweek , not rlly, but he neds 2 anwer me)” **_

Craig rolled his eyes before clicking off Tweek’s messages and onto Clyde’s.  
_**Cry-Baby: where u at???  
Cry-Baby: is tweek w/ u?  
Cry-Baby: R u 2 ded?  
Cry-Baby: ill save twek b4 u bc he prob died bc of u  
Cry-Baby: i just texed ur bf, gonna get u in touble 😜😜  
Space Boi: Not my ‘bf’  
Space Boi: Also, I told you to change my name.  
Space Boi: I wish I was dead instead of dealing with you.  
Cry-Baby: U hve me as ‘cry-baby’, i can hve u as space boi.  
Cry-Baby: But tweek told me u 2 ws at ur house  
Cry-Baby: did u do the nasty to him? >> i’ll beat u w/ a stick if u did  
Space Boi: yup. Sure did. We move faster than you, dont we crybaby.  
Space Boi: That was sarcasim if your stupid enough to not know that.  
Cry-Baby: *le gasp* im not stupid. Im the 1 that kbew bout u + tweek 1st  
Cry-Baby: Then wt did u 2 do?  
Space Boi: He saw Stripe and played with him b4 tweek fell asleep  
Space Boi: Then Tric came home and basically terrified him w/ her scent and he went home**_  
Craig sighed as he typed this out, he decided that he wasn’t going to tell Clyde about Tweek hiding in his closet trying to hide in his clothes. Craig’s eyes flicked over to the closet door that was still slightly ajar. He wondered if Tweek had stunk the place up- he found his nose twitching in an attempt to pick up any smells from the closet- that was before he realised how stupid he looked and shook his head. Craig looked at his notebooks and binders that were scattered on his desk. Even though he didn’t have school, he still got the paperwork for two days. If he really wanted he could get it done in a day and just chill for the other one, probably watch a marathon of Red Racer episodes. He still liked to go back and watch what his childhood self watched like no tomorrow. Craig decided that that plan sounded better than anything he got. He sat down at his desk and pulled out some papers he got from math, about half an hour passed and he was halfway through his second paper when the thought came creeping back about his closet.  
Craig shook his head and tried to focus on his work, and after almost ripping the worksheet from his multiple times erasing what he’d written down and decided to take a break from it.

Craig sat the pencil down and took a deep breathe in, holding for a second, before exhaling. “Okay… You are still in control. It’s just your alpha side adjusting to Tweek being here. I am in charge of what happens.” Craig told himself as he stood up and walked to his closet, he stared at the door before pushing it open. Blue eyes darted around the closet space, it wasn’t that cluttered, but it wasn’t exactly clean either. Where Tweek had tried to hide, the clothes were a bit scattered around and wrinkled. Craig made a noise of displeasure before he started cleaning it.. Or, was cleaning it. Apparently, Craig did something he hardly ever did and zoned out and his body acted on its own accord, when he finally snapped to his senses, he was staring at - in the best way he could describe it- what was shaped like a bird’s nest. Craig slowly stood up, walked out and grabbed his phone and walked back. When he turned on his phone, he saw that an hour had gone by from when he first went into the closet. 

_**Space-Boi: Token, wtf is this?  
Space-Boi: (Sent a photo)  
Space-Boi: also change my damn name**_  
As Craig waited for an answer from his friend - the only one he could trust to take him somewhat seriously and answer his question as quickly as possible- he sat in front of his pile of clothes, he felt like he was on guard with his senses heightened and on alert. It didn’t take long to hear his phone go off.  
_**Money Bags: I was eating  
Money Bags: I just choked on my food.  
Money Bags: Craig, you really don’t know what that is?  
Money Bags: Also, Clyde put it in and said he’d not talk to me if I changed it  
Money Bags: Plus it suits you Space Boi. And why is my name Money Bags?  
Space-Boi: I will kill you  
Space-Boi: No i dont know what it is  
Space-Boi: It dosnt suit me and bc crybaby put it in. hed still talk to u  
Money Bags: ………..  
Money Bags: Are you serious?  
Space Boi: yes? Y would i joke about this  
Money Bags: omg… Okay. Okay. I know you don’t know how to talk about your feelings, but what do you feel right now? I’m assuming you're still in front of it.**_

Craig’s brows furrowed at that. How did he feel? And how the hell did Token know he was still sitting there? Craig took a breath and slowly exhaled and tried to focus on what he was feeling. He sat there for a minute, thinking about how he felt at that moment, before texting Token back.

_ ** Space-Boi: it feels like my senses are heightened. Thats about it.  
Money Bags: Yuupp…  
Money Bags: Then, that, my friend, is a nest  
Money Bags: That you just built  
Money Bags: In your closet.  
Money Bags: Congrats  
Space-Boi: WTF. Y did i do it?  
Space-Boi: alphas dont make nests  
Space-Boi: omegas do/  
Money Bags: That’s false, actually. Alphas can make nests for (rarely) themselves and (Most commonly) a safe space for their mates  
Money Bags: You’re welcome at least I understand this  
Money Bags: Also, gonna assume you had Tweek over there  
Money Bags: No denying it Craig.  
Space-Boi: tweek was ober but that doesnt elxplain the fucking next i just made, in my goddamn closet  
Money Bags: It’s for *TWEEK*.  
Money Bags: You built that nest, in a closed off space, a *safe space*, for Tweek.** _

Craig watched the texts come in but turned his phone off when he read them. He stared at the ‘nest’ he just built before standing up and walking out of the closet and shutting the door. Craig didn’t want to think about it, about what he had just done in his closet. Though, when he thought about it, it wasn’t as bad what he had done the other morning. Craig shook his head, he needed to not think of Tweek. Every time he did, he did stuff he didn’t normally do. His life had been a boring, uneventful straight line. But now, because of Tweek, his life felt more like a roller coaster instead of his typical straight, uneventful line. Craig sat down and attempted to work on his paperwork. After trying, and failing, for another ten minutes, he picked his phone up and scrolled through his - fairly short- contact list. He clicked on one labeled, _**DNC **_

_ **DCM: We need to talk.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DNC= Do Not Call  
*DCM = Don't Call Me   
(just in case XD)


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark out, Craig wasn’t sure what time it was but they had agreed to meet when it got dark. Craig tried to sneak out of the door, being stopped right as he was turning the doorknob,  
“Where are you going?” Trica’s voice came from the kitchen. How had he not noticed that?  
Craig clicked his tongue before replying, “Why does it matter to you?”  
“I have a right to know where you’re going at..” She glanced at her phone, “10PM. Seems a little.. Late. Even for you.”  
“Just going on a walk.” Craig rolled his eyes as he slid his shoes on and headed to the door, he heard Tricia yell at him before he left;  
“Don’t do anything to ruin this.”  
Craig was out the door a second later, muttering under his breath; “Ruin what? We have nothing.” A few minutes walking in the cold bitter winds of the Colorado mountains and snow crushing under the weight of his feet, he stopped in front of Stark’s pond, staring at the water. He only looked up when he heard another pair of footsteps coming towards him. 

“Why did you want to meet? Thought I was _fucking_ ‘too big a problem’?” A growl seemed to roll out of the slightly strained voice.  
Craig rolled his eyes, “I just needed to figure something out.” Craig stared at him, he’d grown since the last time he’d saw the male in front of him, but that was to be expected since it’s been almost seven months, “And it was. I was just logically thinking. Alphas can’t be with other alphas,” He shrugged and looked away from him and up at the sky, “We tried and if I recall correctly, we almost killed each other when we hit our ruts.” Craig didn’t look at the other again, even when he sat down beside him.

“What did you need to figure out that I would somehow help with?”  
“Don’t know if you would actually be able to help. It was a rare ‘spur of the moment’ deal.” Craig’s muscles seemed to tense a bit, “Everything’s weird, except for the mutual hate-love shit we have.”  
The figure stared at him for a minute before they spoke up, “If you need to ‘get rid of the tension’ we can _fuck_.”  
Craig glanced at him, “I’m not falling back into bad habits.” Craig didn’t miss the grin that had plastered itself across the others' faces as they leaned closer.  
“Not falling back into it if you’ve never done it. One time thing, I can tell you are.. Tense.” The blond snickered as he sniffed at Craig, the latter leaned away, “Plus, omegas are such a hassle. You have to deal with their whiney-ness and needy-ness.” He watched the dark haired alpha for any signs of discomfort or anger. “Not to add their heats, make you forget who you are. The only thing an omega is good for is-” That’s all it took for the water to break the dam. Craig had the other’s shirt collar gripped tightly in his hands, noses almost touching and threatening scent radiating from him.  
“If you value your fucking life Thomas, I would rethink that sentence.”  
“Or what? You’ll _shit_ “put me in my place’?” Another grin that Craig could only describe as shit eating.  
“I will beat you to a fucking pulp.” Craig’s eyes were dangerous, a complete different from his typical nonchalant looks, the stars seemed to do a warrior's dance in his eyes, only making the fire in them shine brighter. “Just because I left you doesn-” Craig was cut off by lips clashing on his and a growl from the other. Craig was taken aback, but did nothing as Thomas pulled back before kissing him again. Another growl, followed by a nip at his lip. He pulled back again, their eyes meeting. That’s when Craig decided. Why the fuck not? He growled as he yanked Thomas closer again, “One night. That’s it.”  
Thomas grinned, “If you say so.” Then they were up and off the bench in a second, rushing towards Thomas’ house that was empty due to his mother working. As the two alphas made their way to the house, the moon seemed to shine down her disappointment at the two - Or mainly, at Craig.  
.  
.  
.

Craig was woken up by a delightful “Fuck You” by the morning light creeping in the window. Craig groaned as he sat up and felt his back burn with the movement. He honestly couldn’t remember what had happened that night, but the burning on his back was definitely claw marks from the other alpha in the bed with him, so he was not the one being fucked. He patted the desk by the bed for his phone, when he felt his fingers collide with the box, he pulled it to him and looked at the time. It was 7am. Tricia would give him shit for being out all night. He then looked at all his messages. Some from Tricia, Tweek, Clyde, Token and his parents. He rolled his eyes as he clicked on Tricia;

** _Demon-Sibling: Where the absolute fuck are you  
Demon-Sibling: It’s 1 in the goddamn morning.  
Demon-Sibling: Told all the ppl I have contact info for for you  
Demon-Sibling: You better not have done something fucking stupid Craig_ **

Craig just huffed and clicked off, clinking on Clyde’s next.  
_**Cry-Baby: yo  
Cry-Baby: tric msged me + asked if u was here  
Cry-Baby: its 1am man - if ur not home we’l think ur dead  
Cry-Baby: srsy craig, answer one of us  
Cry-Baby: im actually getting worryed**_

Craig went back, once again not answering, he clicked on Token’s.  
**_Money-Bags: Craig. Where are you?  
Money-Bags: Everyone is seriously worried since its now been four hours.  
Money-Bags: Tweek and Clyde are both freaking out thinking you’re dead. Or kidnapped.  
Money-Bags: I don’t know what you’re doing, or where your at, but if you’re okay you need to message someone and tell us  
Money-Bags: I’m starting to get worried now Craig. What happened? Are you okay?_**

He clicked on his mother’s then his father’s  
**_Mom: Craig, your sister woke us up saying you’ve been gone for three hours. You need to come home, its late.  
Mom: Everyone is worrying about you.  
Mom: If you aren’t home by morning we’re filling a paper, so if you ran off with someone or are doing something, just get home_**

** _Dad: where are u kid? Everyones freaking out - I think you can handle yourself, but they are freaking out. Just a simple message would even do._ **

Craig rolled his eyes before clicking off, his friends seemed to put more effort and emotion into their texts. Craig’s fingers hovered over Tweek’s messages before he built up the courage to hit it; 

** _TT: Craig?  
TT: i meassaged tric to tell her i was srry for overreacting and she said u took off.  
TT: u okay? U arent ded right?  
TT: oh fuckfuckfuck. Ur dead aren’ u??  
TT: if u see this for the love of gosd or wgat ever mssge some1 to tell them your not ded  
TT: what if u aws kidnapepd?dslvkn  
TT: craig, ur ok right? _ **

Craig reread these messages, he felt like he needed to tell them that he was okay, but what was he supposed to say? ‘Oh yeah. I was mad and went and fucked my ex’? He turned his phone off and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and started getting dressed.  
“Where are you off too?”  
“I’m going home like I should have last night.” Craig said as he got dressed faster.  
“If you ever need anyone again. My bed is always opened~” The purr of the half awake alpha came.  
“One time thing. Never again.” Craig said as he slid his shoes on and walked out of the room and out of the house. 

The beating heat from the sun bared down on him, almost like an agreed upon punishment between the entire universe. Craig walked in it, not breaking in his steps. He honestly deserved it, he didn’t know why, but he had a burning feeling in his gut. Soon he got home and opened the door, only to be greeted by his parents and Tricia sitting in the living room waiting for him. He inwardly groaned as he waited for the lecture to start. 

“Where have you been?! You left at 10 last night and just got home?! You are in so much trouble! Do you know how worried you had everyone?!” His mom yelled, tears forming in her eyes. She’d thought the worst after a few hours since Tricia had woken them up. 

Tricia stared at him before walking over and sniffing at him, her eyes widened. “Are you fucking serious?! I told you ‘don’t do anything to ruin this’, and what do you do?!” Tricia showed him her teeth, “You went out and fucked some alpha?!”  
“I didn’t ‘ruin’ anything. I don’t even know what you're referring to. I’m going to my room and messaging everyone that I’m still alive and not kidnapped.” He turned to leave and his mom opened her mouth to tell him something but stopped when she saw her daughter shaking her head. 

Craig huffed as he walked up to his room, he couldn’t believe Tricia! What did she know about anything? As he opened his door, he tensed up and looked around his room. Something felt off. Steady blue orbs bolted around his room, looking for anything off. His eyes locked onto his closet and he had a feeling that it was in there. He walked over and slowly cracked open his door, only to see that the ‘nest’ that he had built that had been unoccupied when he had left, now had three occupants. Well, two bodies were curled around and hung onto each other inside of it, and the other sat in front of the nest, but leaned on it, now asleep with his arms draped over the two rested in the nest. Craig stepped closer and made a slight noise. The one outside the nest seemed to bolt up and seemed to block the two from view and was showing their teeth. It was then that Craig realised this was Token. So that meant the two in the nest had to be Tweek and Clyde. 

A look of confusion crossed Token’s face as he realized who had walked in, and he stopped growling. He glanced at the two still in the nest, checking to make sure that they were both still asleep, before standing and ushering Craig out of his own closet and gently shut the door behind them. “Where have you been?” Token scold-whispered at him, crossing his arms.

“What the hell are you three doing piled in my closet?” Craig ignored his question and asked one of his own. Though he should have known why they were all piled there.

“We *were* at my house but that didn’t help either since the idiot who ran off and didn’t tell anyone where he was, or what he was doing, is their *leader*.” Token challenged him, flashing his teeth at Craig again. “And why the hell do you smell like another alpha? Don’t tell me-”

“I didn’t know I had to tell you guys everywhere I was going.” Sarcasm laced his voice, “I’ll make a group chat labeled ‘Craig’s location’ if that’d make you guys feel better.” Craig looked away before he snipped back, “It was just one damn time. I’ve already heard it from Tricia. I don’t need to hear it from you too.”  
Token looked over at him before he sighed, “Just.. don’t do something you’ll regret.” 

Craig shook his head and went to the bathroom to shower and clean off, and hopefully, get Thomas’ scent off him.

Token waited till Craig was gone before he carefully opened the closet door so as to not make noise. When he opened it though, he saw that Tweek and Clyde were both already awake and sitting up. A frown crossed Token’s face as he saw the slightly depressed look on Tweek’s face. “So you heard?”

A weak snicker came from the blonde, “I don’t know why I’m surprised… No offense Token, but he’s an alpha. No clue why, in the seven circles of hell, did I think he was any different than anyone else.” Nails dug into his palms, “Tch. Fated mates my ass…” Tweek took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. “I’m just going to get going. Once Craig comes back to school, I’ll be sitting with Stan’s group. We talked about doing that before… this.” Tweek stood up, ignoring the aching in his entire body from how he’d slept. Tweek tried to swallow the lump in his throat before he spoke again, “See ya guys later.” Tweek opened the closet doorn and left. On his way to go out the door, Tricia saw him.

“I’ll kick his ass.” Tricia growled and Tweek stopped dead in his tracks, looking back at her. He flinched back when he saw the look on her face and he had to fight the urge to cover his nose from the scent coming from her. 

“As tempting as that is _Ugh_ I’d rather you two not get into a fight because he decided to go out and fuck someone.”  
“You’re his fated pai-”  
“We think. No one is for sure. _Ngh_.... But who could blame him for wanting to find someone else to be with? I mean, look at me.” Tweek gave a soft laugh, but the tears that fell on his face gave away how he actually felt. “I’m just an omega. Only good for bre-”

Tweek was embraced by a warm hug in a split second, a comforting and protective scent spread around the room and rubbed on him. “Don’t. Don’t you fucking think like that. Don’t _talk_ like that. If Craig is making you feel like that, I’ll kick his ass and find you a better mate. It’ll be his loss. You are an amazing omega. You’re the only Tweek.” Tricia bumped their foreheads together before she moved to lick away some of the tears, a low rumbling echoing from her chest. Once Tweek calmed down a bit, she stopped licking the tears away. “If you want to sit in here, or even sit outside, I can go get Clyde and you two can go to one of your guys’ house. I don’t want you by yourself right now.” 

Tweek nodded and went over to the couch while Tricia went upstairs to receive Clyde. It was a few minutes later and Clyde was running down the stairs like his life depended on it. “Alright. Come on. Your house or mine?” Clyde grabbed Tweek’s hand and went out the door. 

“Either is fine.” Tweek said as he tried to keep up with Clyde, “Why are we running?”  
Clyde slowed down once they were two blocks away from Craig’s house. “Tricia told me to get you away from there. Her and Token are going to talk to Craig about stuff but…” Clyde glanced over at the other omega, their hands still clasped together, “Tricia seemed pissed. Like. I mean *beyond* pissed. I’ve seen her mad before, even seen her beat the shit out of a group of people before because they were picking on one of her few friends, and she was madder than that day. I think.” Clyde shut his eyes and hummed, “Probably about the same amount of peeved off honestly. Either way, Craig’s probably fu-” Clyde shut his mouth when he saw the look on Tweek’s face. He was staring at the ground with a sad look on his face. “Woah- What’s with the long face?” 

Tweek bit the inside of his tongue before looking up at Clyde, “It’s my fault Trica’s mad at him. I… I said something and I think that she thought that what I had said was because of Craig and now she’s even more mad at him and-” While he was talking he had pulled his hand away from Clyde’s and started moving them around.  
“Whoa whoa whoa. Easy Tweek. Calm down. Trica was mad at him before whatever you told her.” Clyde reached over and pulled him into a hug, one arm wrapped around Tweek and his other hand started stroking his hair. “We can go to yours and talk about what all happened and why, alright?” Tweek was taking shaky breaths while his face was pressed against Clyde. He nodded quickly before he felt Clyde’s hands loosen their hold on him and he was able to pull away from him.

The two walked in almost silence, the nervous noises coming from Tweek was the only thing keeping it from complete silence. Eventually the two made it to Tweek’s house and entered, once they were in, Clyde grabbed Tweek’s hand and pulled him to the other’s room. “Where’s your nest?”  
Tweek jumped at the sudden touch and question. “Oh- Uh… Ngh… It's- its in my room.. Bu-” Tweek didn’t get to finish before Clyde was pulling him to the blonde's room, knowing the way from last time. Clyde opened the door and started looking around the room, looking first in the closet before looking in other small areas of the room. 

“Where? I’m not seeing it. It’ll make you feel way better Tweek.” Clyde said as he turned to face the other who was still standing in the doorway where Clyde left him. He didn’t miss the nervous look in Tweek’s eyes and how he was avoiding looking towards him. 

“I-I… kinda… don’t have one..” 

It took a minute for the gears in Clyde’s head to start turning so he could process what Tweek had just said. Mixed feelings fell over Clyde’s entire being, “Tweek! Why didn’t you tell any of us?! Do you know how dangerous that is?!” His scent went sour and was filled with worry as was his tone of voice, but it was laced with fear as well. 

Tweek flinched at the sudden change of both scent and his voice. He looked at the ground, finding the brown stain he’d accidentally made last night highly interesting. He should probably try to get the coffee out of his carpet… “I… It’s fine. Nests are only meant for breed-” 

"Tweek. I don’t know who taught you about omegas, but no. Nests are for *comfort*, not just… ‘breeding’,” Clyde made a face when he said that, “I thought you went to a Beta/Omega school? Did they not actually teach you how to take care of yourself?” 

Tweek flinched, “Yeah.. I went to a Beta/Omega school but they mainly just… gave us equal knowledge like they would alphas and betas..” Tweek looked at Clyde and met the brown eyes with his own green, “I’ve learned.. From people.. And the internet.. I mean. No omegas I knew had a nest 24/7, year round..” 

A long exasperated sigh came from Clyde. “Okay. I’ll help make a nest for us and for you to *keep*. You can change stuff and add or replace things, but you keep it. Year round.” Clyde patted Tweek’s head, “The internet is a terrible way to learn about omegas. They keep what alphas say, or want to hear at the top and you have to do a deep search for the omegas telling other omegas how to care for themselves.” Clyde started as he took Tweek’s hand and headed to the closet and opened it before he started looking for comfortable clothing and blankets. “Plus, that’s why Craig had no clue he made that nest for you.” Clyde picked some shirts up and sniffed them before tossing them at Tweek, “He made it for your comfort and so that he could make sure you were safe and sound.”

Tweek caught the shirts that were tossed at him, “Wait- what? Ngh! The- the thing about Craig. The first thing… not su-surprised about.” Tweek looked on his bed before walking over to it and started moving things around to start making the nest. 

"Oh. Right. Wasn’t supposed to say anything about that. Damn. Oh well.” Clyde shrugged his shoulders as he stopped looking through the clothes and stopped to pull out his phone, hitting a few things before handing his phone over to Tweek. “Yeah, he told Token, but Token being the sweet hearted angel that he is, sent them to me as well.” 

Another silence fell over them as Tweek read over the texts that Token gave Clyde from Craig. “First, thank you Token for _Agh!_ knowing more than anyone, sad you're taken.” A joking tone as he smiled towards Clyde, “But... “ Tweek’s smile fell at this, “Why didn’t he just… tell me? And _not_ run off to screw an alpha…” 

“Sorry for taking the only good alpha in South Park-” Clyde pursed his lips, “I know how bad that sounded, but he’s best out of all them. But Craig’s…. Not open with feelings. Like. Ever. I’m surprised he told Token all that, and then again that’s not really that much either. I’m not defending Craig, what he did was extremely shitty and I’m sure Trica and Token are making sure he knows that, but he’s basically… How would I say it..” Clyde shut his eyes and crossed his legs. A moment passed before he snapped his finger and a grin plastered on his face, “Emotionally constipated! That’s what he is!” 

The sudden laugh that came from the omega on the bed made Clyde jump a bit in shock. “Sorry-Sorry! _ngh_ Just- just how _proud_ you was to say that-”  
“I’ve been waiting so long to describe him to someone ‘new’. That’s basically Craig but his defense system, which the lucky bastard you are didn’t have to deal with it, is just flipping people off and telling them to fuck off and threatening you if you didn’t listen. 75 percent of the time he’d follow through on his threats.” Tweek just shook his head as he continued to work on the nest. Clyde glanced over him before grabbing more shirts and stuff from the closet. “So.. um. What did you tell Tricia that pissed her off that bad?” 

Tweek flinched, he bit his lip before he sighed. “I.. I said something.. That I shouldn’t have. It doesn’t apply to everyone who’s an omega, I - _ack!_ I said that I was.. Only good for breeding…”  
Clyde frowned and sighed softly. He picked up the pile of clothes he had built up and quickly made a make-shift nest just big enough for them to fit in and immediately he pulled Tweek in the nest and held him close, hand expertally running in Tweek’s hair. “You’re wrong about that Tweek. No omega is only used for that. Only shitty alpha’s think like that and poor omegas that've been brainwashed or told differently do. Everyone in the pack will beat the shit out of anyone who tells you that you’re only for pups..” Clyde sighed, “But that explains why Tricia got that mad. She… has a bad ‘history’? I suppose you can say, with… *that*. With omegas close to her thinking like that after something bad almost happened.”  
Tweek pulled his head away from Clyde’s chest and looked up at him, “What… what do you mean?”  
Clyde looked away, clearly nervous about it. “I dunno if I should even say anything, but I don’t think she’d mind… How old do you think she is?”  
“Huh? Isn’t she like seventeen?”  
“Close, she’s sixteen. When do you think she presented?”  
“How does this relate to a story? But if she’s that young, a few months ago?”  
Clyde shook his head, “Nope. When she was 14.”  
Tweek’s eyes widened at the age. That was extremely young- though some alphas could present that young, it was extremely rare. “That could explain her scent..”  
Clyde nodded, “Yeah. We think that’s where she got it from. But the reason she’d presented so early is because her friend, Karen, went into heat and some alphas tried to.. well.. rape her.. Thankfully Tricia just happened to be walking by. She was young, but she kicked their asses. She was stuck in the hospital for a week or two after that, and she wouldn’t let Karen leave her side. Well eyesight.”  
“Wait- While Karen was in heat? Didn’t she want to - well.. Claim her?”  
“Er.. That’s where no one knows what actually happened. The doctors said it was rare, but she might have skipped the ‘mating rut’ and just went to the ‘protective rut’ seeing someone so close to her in that situation and her body did the only thing it could do to fight off two alphas-”  
“Was to enter a rage that was stronger then the urge to mate…” Tweek finished rolling on his back to stare at the ceiling. 

“Yeah. But Tricia told me this awhile back, but she said the second week in the hospital when Karen wasn’t in heat, she was constantly crying saying that if she wasn’t a ‘breeding tool’ for alphas then Tric wouldn’t be in the hospital and that she wouldn’t have presented so early.” 

Tweek groaned and covered his face. “I feel like an ass… I also want to take Karen and just… wrap her up in fifty blankets and keep her safe and hidden from everyone.” Tweek looked over at Clyde, “Who in the actual _agh_ fuck would tell a 14 year old that omegas are breeding tools for alphas?!” A vicious snarl came from him, “If it was Kenny I swear-” 

“No-nono. Easy their boy- Down.” Clyde patted him, “No. Kenny is the last person who’d tell her that. If Kenny could, I think he’d flip the ‘hierarchy’. He’s probably like the second best alpha. But her dad and their oldest brother on the other hand… It wouldn’t surprise me. Or anyone that hangs around their house.. She doesn’t live near thes best of people.” 

“I can tell. I still want to take and hide her away from the world.” Tweek grumbled as he sat up. 

“I think everyone wants to. You haven’t even met her, but everyone wants to take her and just keep her safe. But hiding her from both Kenny and Tricia will definitely get you killed. Just a quick FYI before you try to do that.” Clyde snickered softly, “You’d have a pissed brother and then Tricia.” 

“So- I’ve been wanting to ask you this since you told me about _Ngh_ what happened with Tricia and Karen, but are those two mates?” 

"You’re guess is about as good as mine. I think they want to, but they are still young.”  
Tweek hummed and nodded, “I hope those two aren’t too rough on _ngh_ Craig..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- This was going to be longer but I cut it short just so I could get it out tonight.
> 
> I was honestly thinking about doing a "one-shot" kinda deal with the Tricia/Karen thing, But would like to hear others opinions on this. 
> 
> Which the other pairing (So prob Style 'n' Bunny- Since we kinda see Tyde development with creek- But Tyde can get it's own thing as well) make it all a part of a series since its all happening at/around the same time. (If I can figure out how to do that XD)


End file.
